Las cosas que vivimos
by New JessJe
Summary: El amor no tiene fecha u hora programada, a veces, viene con un rostro extraño, casi irreconocible, pero cuando te encuentras frente a él, sientes un estallido de emociones que no puedes describir o entender, la pregunta es: ¿seremos capaces de reconocerla y aferrarse a ella?
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas que vivimos

Capítulo 1: El Inicio

El amor no tiene fecha u hora programada, a veces, viene con un rostro extraño, casi irreconosible, pero cuando te encuentras frente a él, sientes un estallido de emociones que no puedes describir o entender, y es entonces, que debes estar preparado para abrirle tu corazón.

Esta historia, que ha sido contada muchas veces, siempre nos recuerda que la felicidad llega una vez para todos, la pregunta es, ¿seremos capaces de reconocerla y aceptarla?

Washington DC. Julio, 2004

Tener un doctorado en Matemáticas, Química e Ingeniería , así como licenciaturas en Psicología y Sociología, junto a un coeficiente de 187, serían buenas razones para contratar a una persona. El problema es cuando se tiene también los complejos, temores y la dificil niñez de Spencer Reid.

A pesar de entender las razones que motivan cada comportamiento humano, no era capaz de controlar su propia conducta. Teóricamente sabía porque le era tan dificil socializar con otras personas, pero saberlo no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Cuando el nerviosismo lo dominaba, su primera reacción era divagar sin sentido, una forma inconsciente de enfrentar la situación. Él lo sabía, pero no era capaz de controlarlo.

Era más notorio en el momento de ir a una entrevista de trabajo. Mientras leía su increíble curriculum, el entrevistador se preguntaba como era que ese impresionante joven, con tan solo 23 años, pero con un amplio conocimiento tanto en ciencias como en humanidades no había sido capaz de conseguir un empleo hasta ahora, bueno, las dudas se disipaban en el momento que Spencer habría la boca. Hechos y palabras salían sin sentido de su boca, y cada entrevista terminaba siempre con un " no nos llame, nosotros lo llamamos".

Pero esa torperza social tenía motivos, tan arraigados como secretos. Desde muy niño Spencer le tocó tomar decisiones de adulto, convivir con adultos, por eso sabía reconocer el porqué las personas actuaban de una forma o de otra. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo en él que aún no había madurado. Muchas de las decisiones que tomó, le causaban culpa y dolor, sabía que eran necesarias y justificadas, pero aún así, esos sentimientos seguían en él. Mientras los años pasaron entre aulas y libros de grandes filósofos y escritores, su corazón seguía siendo la del mismo niño que le suplicó a su papá no abandonarlos a él y a su madre cuando tenía 10 años. Simplemente, no había madurado aún. Sin embargo, aún tenía obligaciones, el dinero que con tanto empeño había ahorrado de su primer trabajo en Las Vegas se estaba acabando, no contaba con su padre, y debía seguir cubriendo la atención que su madre estaba recibiendo.

Pero entonces su vida cambio radicalmente al presentarse a una conferencia sobre perfiles criminales. Uno de los oradores, Jason Gideon, renombrado agente de FBI, uno de los fundadores de la BAU y un alto conocedor del comportamiento humano en especial de los asesinos en serie, sádicos y psicópatas, llamó su atención, como nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pero no fue el único. Gideon se sorprendió de las preguntas y razonamientos de un hombre tan joven, pero con un amplio conocimiento y una gran curiosidad.

Con la primera conversación, Gideon descubrió el problema de Spencer para socializar, su nerviosismo al enfrentar a las personas, en especial, si estaban en grupo, sin embargo, lo curioso era su habilidad para entender sin dificultad el porque las personas actuaban de una u otra forma.

Luego de algunas semanas, varios cafes en la cafétería de la universidad y una que otra partida de ajedrez, Gideon le propone algo que hasta ese momento Reid nunca se lo hubiese imaginado...

-Spencer, ¿cuál es tu plan a tu futuro?

-Señor, no entiendo que quiere decir?

-Bueno, te conozco desde hace 3 semanas, se que aún no has conseguido un empleo estable...

-Es cierto, no pensé que sería tan difícil, es sólo... bueno... creo que no logro encajar.. Es sólo que aquí, en DC, no valen solo los estudios, simplemente me congelo en las entrevistas, y... bueno... tu lo sabes mejor que yo...

-¿Qué piensas de lo que hago?

-¿Señor?

-Mi trabajo como perfilador.

-Es interesante, siempre me ha apasionado la forma en como actúa la mente humana, quiero decir, poder anticiparse al criminal, analizando su conducta... Claro, no me imagino haciendo algo así...

-¿Por qué no? Aunque no tengas la experiencia, he comprobado que eres un perfilador nato, y además eres casi experto en Sociología y Psicología.

-Si, bueno... pero también hay otras habilidades que no poseo...

-Eso es lo menos...

-Disculpa Gideon, ¿me estas ofreciendo empleo?

-Te ofrezco más que eso, Spencer, pero por ahora, podemos decir que es solo un empleo...

-No entiendo...

-Entenderás con el tiempo, pero solo si aceptas. Piensalo y cuando te hayas decidido, llámame.

Spencer observa a Gideon alejarse, 'Ha sido la entrevista de empleo más extraña que he tenido'.

Chicago. Noviembre, 1983.

- Derek hijo, date prisa, tu papá está esperando afuera.

Con su mochila verde en la espalda y sus zapatos sin atar, Derek de 10 años, baja aprisa las escaleras. Pasa a la cocina le roba uno de los panqueques a su hermana Sarah, ante las quejas de ella, toma un sorbo de jugo de naranja y se dirije a la puerta, no sin antes ser tomado de la mano por su mamá.

-A donde crees que vas, jovencito, sin despedirte de tu mamá.

-Adios mami, nos vemos más tarde – se despide con un gran beso.

-Compórtate, Derek.

-Mamá, Derek se robó mi desayuno.

-Lo siento Sarah, nos vemos

Sale de su casa y ve a su papá en el auto. Esta va a ser el mejor día de su vida. Su papá, un gran polícía de Chicago, lo llevará a su trabajo, como hace mucho lo había querido. Su héroe, en quien más confiaba. Antes de llegar a la comisaría, pasan por la tienda a hacer una compra para el escuadrón, Derek espera en el auto, segundos después de que su padre entre a la tienda, un auto se estaciona enfrente y Derek ve a tres hombres bajar, uno de ellos tiene un arma mal escondida en su cinturón. Derek se asusta, pero se llena de valor, sale del auto y entra a la tienda para decirle su papá. Todo pasa tan rápido, que no tiene tiempo de reaccionar.

Desde ahí, sus recuerdos son débiles y confusos. Tres disparos, la dueña de la tienda la señora Hermontt llorando, escucha a su padre gritarle "Agáchate Derek", él le hace caso, se tira debajo de uno de los estantes y luego un disparo, un único disparo le hiela la sangre. Derek se tapa los oídos y mira hacia arriba. Su padre cae al suelo. Derek gatea hacia él, su pecho está rojo, su frente llena de sudor y respira con dificultad. Derek toma su mano, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas le pide que no lo deje. Algo le dice su papá, pero Derek no lo entiende, él simplemente agarra su mano fuerza, -Te amo, papi. No me dejes, por favor.

Han pasado 30 minutos, Derek aún sujeta la mano de su padre, con los ojos perdidos, recostado a su lado, siente gente a su alrededor, paramédicos, oficiales de policía. Oye murmullos pero no entiende lo que dicen, él no se quiere levantar, solo quiere ver a su padre moverse, verlo reir, como hace tan solo una hora.

Siente que alguien lo toma y lo abraza, el quiere gritar, que lo dejen en paz, pero no puede, ese aroma le es familiar, entonces vuelve a la realidad y ve el rostro de su mamá, que lo abraza y le dice "Tranquilo, bebé, todo está bien, aquí estoy".

En ese momento, vuelve a la realidad, la abraza, y llora desconsoladamente. No pudo salvarlo, perdió a su papá y ahora, ¿quién protegerá a su mamá y a sus hermanas?

Son las 4:15 p.m., 6 horas han pasado desde que su padre fue asesinado. Fran saca a su hijo de emergencias. Después de tenerlo en observación, el médico concluye que no tiene ningún daño físico, pero está en estado de shock, que le hará bien estar en casa con su madre y hermanas y no deben dejarlo solo. Fran lo lleva al auto. Derek no ha dicho nada. Simplemente observa por la ventana. Ya no llora. Siente como si sus lágrimas por fin se secaron.

¿Qué podría decirle? No hay nada que podría consolarlo. Por otro lado, ella también esta rota. Al entrar a la tienda vió a su esposo, el hombre que amaba, su confidente y mejor amigo, que yacía en el suelo inerte, y su pequeño niño, aferrado a su mano, esperando que su papi se levantara y lo abrazara. Estaba desecha, cansada, y desolada. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, por sus hijos, pero en especial, a Derek.

Al estacionarse frente a su casa, toma la mano de su hijo.

-Quiero que me escuches Derek. Tu papá te amaba mucho. Tu y tus hermanas eran todo para él. Y aunque no esté físicamente, siempre estará junto a ti...

-Murió por mi culpa.

-¿Qué dices, cariño? Claro que no, no fue...

-Yo los vi entrar. Vi a ese hombre con el arma. Yo corrí, corrí a decirle a papá, cuando entré se escuchaban gritos y disparos. Yo me escondí...

-Derek, hiciste bien en esconderte...

-Noooo, mamá. Yo tenía que hacer algo, yo tenía que salvarlo, era mi papá, yo tenía que hacer algo, y no pude...

-Hijo, escúchame. No fue tu culpa. Fueron esos hombres, ellos mataron a tu papá, tu no.

-Pero mamá, yo... Es sólo que... papá cayó en el suelo, y me miró, me habló pero no recuerdo lo que me dijo... Y luego, empezó a ahogarse, y no se movió más. Mamá, no pude hacer nada por él.

-No podías hijo. Nadie podía. Pero, sabes amor, aunque no está aquí, lo siento muy cerca.

-¿Cómo lo puedes sentir cerca?

-En tí hijo, tu siempre fuiste su mayor orgullo. Y pase lo que pase, recuerda, que él siempre vivirá en tí.

-Lo extraño mamá.

Fue con un abrazo, con el que Fran Morgan apaciguo por unos instantes el dolor de su pequeño hijo de 10 años, que hacía unas pocas horas, corría lleno de alegría por visitar el lugar de trabajo de papá, en cuestión de un momento, perdió su niñez, conoció de la manera más terrible el dolor y la pérdida. Fran sabe que será un camino difícil, pero mientras abraza a su pequeño, en silencio, pide a Dios fortaleza.

Han pasado 4 años después la muerte de su padre. Derek es un marginado del barrio, el ser hijo de un policía fallecido, no lo hace muy popular entre los pandilleros del barrio. Derek, quien aún está lleno de dolor e ira, reacciona ante la primera provocación.

La única que aún logra apaciguarlo es su madre, pero incluso Fran siente como todo se sale de sus manos. Su hijo aún no logra superar la pérdida de su padre, y aunque ya no habla de él, en sus ojos y en su ira puede ver que el dolor sigue tan vivo como ese día.

Una noche, un empujón, un puñetazo y una botella quebrada en la cabeza, termina con una visita no planeada de Derek a la comisaría. Ahí nadie sabe de su padre, el oficial Morgan, muerto en el cumplimiento del deber. Un joven pero malhumorado policía, Gordinzki, atiende su caso. La actitud temeraria de Derek y la antipatía natural racista del oficial, hacen que Gordinzki vea a Derek con malos ojos, sin embargo, alguien está interesado en protegerlo. No lo solo lo saca de la carcel y evita que lo lleven a la Correccional, limpia su expediente para que pueda optar por una beca deportiva. Carl Buford se convierte entonces en su heroe, su mentor. Pero para Buford, nada es gratis en esta vida, y Derek tendrá que pagar todo eso, con algo mucho más valioso que el dinero: su dignidad.

Pasan los meses, los años. Derek, ya 15 años, no puede contar a su madre la verdad sobre Carl Buford, ella aún sufre por la pérdida de su padre. Su sueño es sacar a su madre y hermanas adelante. Sabe como terminan las muchachas del barrio, y no quiere eso para Sarah y Desiree, y su mamá, es lo más valioso en el mundo para él. Pase lo que pase, él debe salir del barrio, si no pudo proteger a su papá, al menos, debe cuidar de ellas.

Es así como decide guardarse el sufrimiento y la vergüenza. Pase lo que pase, esto quedará enterrado. Pero al mismo tiempo, siente que debe hacer algo más con su vida. El haber perdido a su padre, lo motiva a ayudar a otros a no sufrir esa misma pérdida, ser un héroe como lo fue su padre. Además, sabe, de primera mano, que el mundo está lleno de monstruos como Buford, que se esconden en las sombras y destruyen la vida de inocentes.

Es así que, frente a la tumba de un niño desconocido que fue asesinado y cuya lápida Derek ayudó a comprar, promete que dedicará su vida a luchar por proteger a los más débiles, en honor a su padre.

Washington, Diciembre, 2003.

Han pasado 15 años. Dos hombres: su padre y Carl Buford, dejaron huella en su vida. En formas diferentes, ambos lo inspiraron para ser un oficial de la ley.

Con un amplio curriculum, es su primer día en la Unidad de Análisis de Comportamiento del FBI, gracias a quien fuera abogado de la Fiscalía en Seattle y ahora, es uno de los jóvenes perfiladores más prometedores, Aaron Hotchner.

BAU no solo le dará la oportunidad de detener a los criminales, podrá incluso adelantarse a ellos. Poco se imagina lo mucho que su vida cambiará, pues no solo será un simple trabajo para él, transformará su carácter y se encontrará a si mismo.

Es su primer día de trabajo, pasa por la cafetería, un café con crema, un emparedado y el periódico para empezar el día. Lee con atención un artículo de primera plana: un atentado, el FBI involucrado, uno de los grandes de la BAU, el SSA Jason Gideon era el encargado de negociar. Un terrible error y la bomba estalla, matando a 6 agentes. Un gran escándalo, lo peor: Jason Gideon sufre PTSD, el peso de perder vidas inocentes bajo su mando es demasiado grande para él. Hasta entonces no había conocido a Gideon ni a los agentes muertos, pero es entonces que Derek entiende que pertener a la BAU es una gran responsabilidad, pues una mala decisión, significaría la pérdida de vidas.

Quantico, Virginia. Agosto, 2004.

Han pasado 9 meses desde que Derek Morgan se integró a la BAU. Ha enfrentado, en poco tiempo, lo peor de la humanidad. Ha visto ante sus propios ojos, los alcances de la depravación. Aún así, y aunque han sido pocos los buenos momentos, las vidas que han salvado y las familias que se han reunido, son un gran aliciente.

Pero ese día es particularmente extraño. Como todas las mañanas, Derek llega a la oficina tranquilamente. Pero ve que el escritorio del viejo Simon Harris, que hace apenas una semana se había retirado, estaba ocupado. Parece que por fin habían contratado a un nuevo agente. Quien sabe, seguro lo transfirieron de Antiterrorismo o Antibombas. Tal vez de un PD. Sin importar de quien se tratara, era importante. Después del caso del Bombardero, BAU ha ido perdiendo apoyo. Varios agentes se han ido retirando por edad, además de los seis agentes muertos en ese caso, así como Gideon, que en ese entonces era el Jefe de Unidad. Desde hace algunos días escuchó el rumor que Gideon volvería de su retiro. No estaba seguro si ya estaba recuperado, pero algo era seguro, la unidad lo necesitaba.

Es entonces que la oficina de Hotch sale de su oficina, junto con él, Gideon y un chico.

-Morgan, a sala de conferencias, ahora.

Morgan entra y toma asiento. Es extraño. Ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Gideon se reincorporara a la Unidad, pero, ¿y ese chico? No cree que supere los 20 años.

-Bien, seré rápido. Morgan, él es el agente Jason Gideon, seguro habrá escuchado de él. A partir de hoy se reincorpora al trabajo con la unidad.

-Por supuesto Hotch, es un placer señor.

-El gusto es mio agente. Aprovecho para presentarle al Dr. Spencer Reid. A partir de hoy, él será uno más de nuestra unidad.

Derek lo mira extrañado. -'¿Un doctor? Pero que edad, parece de 15.

-Morgan, agente Reid...

-Doctor Hotch...

-Si, claro. Dr Reid, a pesar de su edad, tiene grandes conocimientos que serán de utilidad para la unidad.

-Ya veo, bueno, no deseo discrepar con ustedes, pero específicamente, cuales son sus habilidades, es decir, hasta el momento ni siquiera ha abierto la boca.

-Mmmm... bueno, me gradué de la secundaria a los 12 años. Tengo Doctorados en Matemáticas, Química e Ingeniería, y Licenciaturas en Psicología y Sociología. Tengo memoria edetica, y leo 20000 palabras por minuto, además de un coeficiente de 187...

-Uauuu,uauu, Ok, chico. Me sorprendiste. Dime, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Mmmm... tengo 23 años.

-Bueno, Morgan, deja el interrogatorio para luego. Sabes mejor que nadie que esta unidad ha tenido perdida de personal. Eso, y la necesidad creciente de agentes con mejor preparación para atender casos diversos y cada vez más complejos hace que debamos recurrir a nuevos elementos.

-Entiendo tu punto Hotch, estoy seguro que el chico lo hará bien. Espero no haya problema si simplemente te llame Reid, doctor.

-No hay ningún problema.

-Bien, Reid será el primero de nuevos elementos. Estoy gestionando la incorporación de un agente que se especialice en el Enlace con los Medios, eso para aligerar un poco el trabajo. Gideon me ha propuesto algunos nombres, sin embargo, tengo ya a alguien en mente para el puesto...

-Disculpe, señor. Podría sugerirle el apoyo de un analista técnico, sería de gran utilidad, tomando en cuenta que se debe tomar varias variables antes de poder ubicar al su-des. Eso es demasiada información, que un analista podría filtrar sin ninguna dificultad.

-Buena sugerencia Reid. Dentro del FBI tenemos varios analistas, pero normalmente para asuntos de oficina. No se toman en cuenta para las investigaciones. Pensaré en su propuesta. Por ahora, es todo. Morgan, Reid ocupará el escritorio de Harris, ayudalo a acomodarse.

-No hay problema, vamos Reid, después de ti.

-¿Qué piensas del comportamiento de Morgan hacia Reid?

-Bueno Hotch, es obvio que no está seguro de las habilidades de Reid, pero por lo poco que he visto de él, está dispuesto en darle una oportunidad.

-Morgan es algo esceptico, pero es un buen agente, confiable y recto.

-Al igual que Reid, pero a diferencia de Morgan, es socialmente torpe.

-Bueno, supongo que se ayudaran mutuamente, lo que a uno le sobra, al otro le falta.

-Si, es posible. Veremos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Adaptándose a Reid

Después de 2 semanas de la reincorporación de Gideon y la llegada de Reid, algunas cosas han cambiado.

En cuestión de quince días se han resuelto 4 casos, lo que para BAU era un record. Fue excepcional, en especial, el desempeño de Reid. Era más que evidente su altísimo conocimiento sobre, bueno, casi todo.

Morgan estaba impresionado, aunque aún tenía sus dudas. Hasta el momento, a pesar de tener un rendimiento excelente, Reid seguía siendo un muchacho, no había llevado la prueba de armas, y parecía que podía romperse con un solo golpecito.

Al mismo tiempo, era tímido y retraído, y esa costumbre de recitar el diccionario con cada comentario era realmente molesto cuando se hace costumbre. Morgan pensaba a veces, que Reid tenía un aire de superioridad y eso le molestaba.

Sin embargo, el aporte de Reid a los casos eran incuestionable, así que tenía que dejarlo pasar, de todas formas, era simplemente su trabajo, no tenía porque convertirse en amigo del chico, así que no debía importarle como se comportaba él.

Para Reid, era simplemente molesto las salidas de Morgan. Ese apodo de "chico bonito" le parecía una burla, pues claro está, él bonito no era, y claro el "chico" era el recuerdo inherente de que para Morgan era simplemente un muchachito inexperto.

Claro está, ya en el campo, Reid había aprendido a respetar a Morgan. Tenía gran experiencia, gran fuerza física, era un buen estratega y sobre todo, un buen compañero.

Reid sabía que podía confiar su vida a Morgan, pues en poco tiempo, le había demostrado que era un buen agente.

Así que debía hacerse de la vista gorda de sus bromas, finalmente, lo vería solo en el trabajo y punto.

Octubre 2004

Sunnyvale, Texas.

Algún tiempo después y como prometió Hotch, se acoplaron nuevos integrantes al equipo: en primer lugar, una bella, joven y entusiasta agente, recien graduada de la Academia, con un título en Comunicaciones, y recomendada con especial atención sería la encargada de ser el Enlace con los Medios.

Jennifer Jareau, que pidió le llamaran JJ, era un año mayor que Reid, y muy diferente a él: siempre alegre, con una facilidad innata para comunicarse con otros y la habilidad de llegar al corazón de las personas, incluso de las más duras, conocía los problemas que el Burou había tenido con los medios en los últimos años, y lo importante que los agentes mantuvieran una buena relación con ellos. Pero además, JJ sabía de antemano algo que en ese momento ni siquiera Hotch había pensado: según las circunstancias del caso, los medios pueden ser un arma para contactar e incluso manipular las acciones de un su-des. De ahí que, siempre intentó estar presente en los casos, aprender poco a poco de cada uno de ellos, y así poder ser de más utilidad para el equipo.

Fue en uno de los primeros casos de JJ, que una de sus acciones traen a escena a un nuevo personaje.

JJ – Ok, en Sunnyvale, un pueblo del Condado de Dallas, tres parejas, caucásicas han sido asesinadas: Daniel Johnson y Vivian Galve, de 31 y 29 años fueron encontrados hace 20 días a las afueras del pueblo. Ocho días déspués, en un callejón cerca de un cinema, Marcus y Roxanne Larsus, de 57 y 53 años, con el mismo modus operandi y ayer, después de un concierto, Robert Douglas y Marissa Harris, de 22 y 20 años, aparecen en un basurero. Todas las víctimas tenían múltiples heridas punzocortantes amarrados y colocados en la misma posición.

M – Mmmm... aunque hay ensañamiento, las mujeres tienen fuertes golpes en su rostro.

G - ¿Eso que podría indicarnos?

M – Tal vez, un resentimiento hacia una figura femenina, su madre o una pareja. (El teléfono de JJ suena)

JJ – Es importante, disculpen...

H - ¿Qué puedes decirnos de Sunnyvale?

R - Sunnyvale es un pueblo ubicado en el condado de Dallas tiene una población de 5050 habitantes y una densidad poblacional de 117,74 personas por km². Cerca del 70% de su población es caucásica, el 21% asiático, y el resto de otros orígenes. Es una extensa zona rural, cerca del lago Ray Hubbard y ha tenido poco crecimiento en los últimos años.

M – Gracias por dato, Reid-ciclopedia... (Morgan sonreía, no veía a Reid bajar la mirada)

H – Morgan. Bien, preparánse, salimos en 20 minutos.

Mientras todos salían, JJ se acerca privadamente a Hotch.

JJ – Disculpe señor, me acaban de llamar de Sunnyvale, aparentemente hay problemas.

H - ¿Qué clase de problemas?

JJ – El alcade de Sunnyvale está oponiéndose a nuestra llegada. Un contacto en Dallas me informó que existe preocupación sobre la intervención del FBI en Sunnyvale y que este sea negativo para la imagen del pueblo, dado que están a punto de firmar una conseción con una empresa para la explotación de recursos agrícolas.

H - ¿Qué ha dicho la alguacil?

JJ – Acabo de llamarla y me insistió que es necesaria nuestra presencia allá.

H – Bueno, eso es suficiente. Si la alguacil nos invitó, el alcalde no tiene autoridad. JJ, necesitaré que te encargues de la prensa, tendremos oposición política, así que debemos manejar con cuidado la información.

JJ – No hay problema señor.

En el jet, el equipo sigue revisando el caso...

R – Mmmm... creo que habría que repensar la teoría de resentimiento hacia una figura femenina.

M - ¿Por qué lo dices? Mira como les dejó el rostro hombre

R – Es sólo que no siento que haya una motivación sexual en la conducta del su-des. No existe a simple vista una acción que supla la penetración.

H – El apuñalarlos sería esa acción...

R – Si, pero lo hace igual para ambos géneros, prácticamente las 6 víctimas tienen la misma cantidad de heridas, alrededor de 15 cada una.

G - ¿Qué te dice eso?

R – Siento que podría ser un crimen de odio.

M – Eso es sólo especular, no estas dando una razón lógica.

R – Lo se, es un presentimiento, es todo.

G – Bien, tendrás la oportunidad de comprobar si estas en lo cierto. Reid, ve con el forense, Morgan y yo iremos a las 2 primeras escenas.

H – Mientras tanto, JJ y yo iremos a la última escena. Por cierto, JJ, habla con la alguacil, que nos vea ahí.

JJ – Bien.

Después de 3 días, el caso aún no estaba resuelto, y los ánimos estaban caldeados. Una nueva pareja asesinada, a unas cuantas cuadras de la comisaría: James Rofaldo y Marlene Davis, de 31 y 29 años, y el alcalde totalemente opuesto a la presencia del FBI eran piedras en el zapato para Hotch y su equipo. Sin embargo, JJ hacía un gran trabajo conteniendo a la prensa, y manteniendo en raya al alcalde Howard Richards, que veía al equipo como una amenaza a la estabilidad económica del pueblo.

El equipo recibió información general y casi desactualizada de los habitantes de Sunnyvale. Lamentablemente, era un proceso muy lento, mientras los perfiladores leían y clasificaban la información, pasaban las horas y aún no había resultados evidentes. Sin embargo, hubo algunos avances: el presentimiento de Reid era correcto, la intensidad de las heridas y el posicionamiento de las víctimas indicaban que el su-des no tenía una motivación sexual, en ese caso, el perfil decía que era un hombre, probablemente de 20 a 30 años, con un profundo odio al pueblo, en especial, hacia figuras de autoridad y éxito profesional. Daniel Johnson era un importante comerciante de la localidad, Roxanne Larsus era directora de la secundaria y Robert Douglas, que había ganado una beca deportiva hacía unos años, había vuelto al pueblo como el primero en su clase en la carrera de Derecho. En cuanto a James Rofaldo, era parte del equipo que había contactado a la empresa que iba a invertir en Sunnyvale.

M – Oye, realmente eres un bicho raro (dice Morgan mientras veía a Reid pasando las hojas de un expediente)

R – Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, ¿realmente quieres que te lo explique otra vez?...

M – No, no, no. Olvídalo. Fue suficiente con tu discurso de la mañana.

R – Simplemente hacía conversación...

M – Te pregunté que querías desayunar, no necesitaba una lista de los alimentos más comunes en la dieta del norteamericano promedio, junto con su nivel de calorías.

R – Extraño...

M – Si realmente eres extraño...

R – Nooo... cóncentrate Morgan. Creo que encontré algo (Reid se levanta rápido y se dirige a la oficina, mientras que Morgan lo ve, para los ojos y lo sigue)

R – Creo que encontré algo. Según el expediente universitario de Douglas, él obtuvo su beca gracias a la recomendación de Daniel Johnson y James Rofaldo.

M – Ok, ahí hay una conexión.

R – Y hay más: antes de ser directora, Roxanne Larsus fue profesora de ciencias sociales mientras Douglas estudiaba, y por lo que hable con su hermana, él sentía un gran aprecio por ella. (El teléfono de Hotch suena)

H – Disculpen...

JJ - ¿Es posible que el su-des quisiera vengarse de Douglas?

M – Eso explicaría porqué los asesinatos empezaron hace un mes, coincide con el regreso de Robert Douglas a Sunnyvale.

G – Morgan, Reid vuelvan a la secundaria, hablen con los maestros tal vez recuerden a algún ex estudiante que cumpla con el perfil.

Mientras que Morgan y Reid se van, JJ observa al Jefe de unidad con una cara de preocupación mientras habla por teléfono. Al terminar, Hotch se acerca a Gideon y JJ

H – Me acaba de llamar el director, quiere que regresemos de inmediato. Estamos fuera del caso.

G – Qué diablos.

JJ – Fue el alcalde, no es así?

H – Si, al parecer ejerció suficiente presión para convencer al director.

G – Es un fastidio Hotch, no podemos irnos, estando tan cerca.

JJ – Mmmm... tal vez pueda hacer algo para darnos tiempo, pero podría traernos problemas al llegar a Quantico.

H - ¿Qué piensas?

JJ – Creo que es hora de utilizar a mis amigos de la prensa...

Llegando a la secundaria, Reid observa el altar hecho en honor a la directora Larsus. Fotografías con profesores y estudiantes, flores, muñecos que guardaban un gran cariño y recuerdo.

M – Realmente era muy querida.

R – El educador es una figura importante en el desarrollo cognitivo y emocional del joven.

M – De mis profesores, no olvido Miss Elioth, mi profesora de matemáticas.

R – Pensé que las odiabas...

M – Las matemáticas? Por supuesto que no, no soy una calculadora humana, pero soy bueno. Pero Miss Elioth no solo se dedicó a enseñarme números. Era de esas maestras que enseñan por vocación, y siempre se preocupó por mí.

R – Yo no tuve mucho tiempo para encariñarme con mis maestros.

M – Claro, con lo rápido que pasaste primaria y secundaria...

R – Si, es cierto. Pero me gusta pensar en mi madre como mi mejor maestra, ella siempre me inspiró a ir más allá.

M – Y tu padre?

R – mmmm... Oh, Mr. Bale, gusto de verlo nuevamente (Mr. Bale había sido el asistente de Mrs. Larsus, y ahora, dirigía la secundaria)

B – Es un gusto. Han sabido algo?

M – De hecho necesitábamos preguntarle por Robert Douglas, el fue estudiante de Sunnyvale High hace algunos años...

B – Claro, Bobby... él era excelente. No fue mi alumno, pero aún lo recuerdo en los pasillos corriendo de un aula a otra. Buen estudiante, solo algo impuntual. Recuerdo que Mrs. Larsus tenía un gran aprecio hacia el chico.

R – Mr. Bale, recuerda si había algún compañero que pudiera tener algún tipo de problema con Robert.

B – Sería muy dicifil, han pasado 4 años ya, aunque... Acompañenme un momento...

Mientras tanto, una rueda prensa inicia. Varios medios de Dallas están presentes, la noticia de un asesino en serie en Sunnyvale ha provocado la curiosidad de propios y extraños.

JJ – Buenos días. Mi nombre es Jennifer Jareau, del FBI. Cómo saben, estamos investigando una serie de homicidios en el pueblo de Sunnyvale. Actualmente tenemos varios pistas que nos permiten crear un perfil del homicida, sin embargo, por solicitud de la Alcaldía de Sunnyvale, debemos retirarnos del caso...

- Disculpe, John Marior, Dallas News, la solicitud de la Alcaldía está relacionado con la firma del contrato de American Griverly para la explotación de las zonas agrícolas al norte de Sunnyvale

JJ – No podría darles detalles al respeto, pero si es importante que la comunidad tenga conocimiento del perfil, a continuación los dejaré con el jefe de unidad SSA Aaron Hotchner y SSA Jason Gideon.

H – Por las pruebas podemos determinar que el su-des es un hombre blanco, con una edad entre 20 y 30 años, probablemente sin familia propia. Profesionalmente ha sido un fracaso, no ha culminado sus estudios academicos y al parecer tenía un conflicto personal con una de las víctimas, Robert Douglas.

G – Este hombre sentía envidia por los logros de Douglas, tanto que asesinó a personas que estuvieron relacionados con su éxitos. Es probable que haya sido compañero de estudios o al menos, que haya estado en Sunnyvale High al mismo tiempo. Es... inseguro, tímido, quizás su fracaso sea provocado por su personalidad aparentemente pasiva, pero que guarda una gran ira. Es extremadamente violento, sin embargo, es calculador y paciente.

H – En caso de tener información, llamen a la comisaría, con la alguacil Royers. Muchas gracias.

- ¿Cuándo el FBI se va?

- ¿No seguirán investigando? ¿No es irresponsable de su parte?

JJ – Lamentablemente, esto se sale de nuestras manos. Nos iremos mañana en la mañana, mientras tanto, estaremos pendientes hacia cualquier nueva información. Gracias.

Al salir, los espera la alguacial, con un rostro visiblemente preocupado:

R – Una pareja desapareció.

Mientras en la oficina de Mr. Bale

B – Aquí está... Usted habló de un conflicto no? Bueno, poco antes de la graduación Douglas estuvo involucrado en un accidente.

R – Si, un accidente de coche, pero el dueño del auto, Phillip Andrews no presentó cargos.

B – Así es, pero Mrs Larsus me contó porqué... El auto no lo manejaba Robert, sino el hijo de Andrews, Jeffry. Tenía un historial largo de accidentes y peleas, siempre fue un dolor de cabeza para su padre. Y se llevaba mal con Robert, lo acosaba. Bueno, ese día Robert había salido a cenar con su novia al Restaurante Roller, Jeffry iba en su auto, e intentó atropellarlo, pero estaba tan ebrio, que se desvió y chocó el auto con la la pared del lugar.

M – Douglas no presentó cargos?

B – No, Jeffry llamó a su padre, y Robert a Mrs. Larsus, él no quería asustar a su madre, quien estaba en la fase terminal de un cancer. Phillip estaba desesperado, sabía que su hijo había hecho algo terrrible, pero no quería que terminara en la carcel, así que Robert decide echarse la culpa del choque. Cómo tenía su expediente limpio, no tuvo problemas mayores, y pudo irse después de la graduación a estudiar.

M – Qué paso con Jeffry?

B – Pues el sacrificio de Robert no funcionó. Lo último que supe es que lo culparon de un atropello en Mezquite y fue encarcelado poco tiempo después de la graduación. Phillip quedó devastado, nunca lo superó, y murió hace un año.

El teléfono de Morgan suena...

M – Disculpen, si Hotch... ¿Dónde? Ok, tenemos un nombre, Jeffry Andrews. Nos vemos allá... Reid acaba de desaparecer una pareja, Diane Murray y Frank Johns.

B - ¿Diane?

R – La conoce?

B – Claro, Diane Murray era la novia de Robert hace 4 años.

R – Bien, muchas gracias por la información.

M – Vamos debemos movernos.

R – Hace cuánto desparecieron?

M – Unos 30 minutos, Gideon y Hotch ya están allá, así como la alguacil y su equipo. Aparentemente iban a almorzar con otra pareja en el Restaurante Rollar. Su auto está en el parqueo pero ellos no aparecen y no contestan el celular.

R – Morgan, espera. El Roller es el restaurante donde estaban Douglas y Murray el día del accidente.

M – Yyyyy...?

R – Cerca del Roller está también el callejón donde encontraron los cuerpos de los Larsus.

M – Crees que los llevó ahí?

R – Se sentirá acorralado.

M – Y buscará un lugar donde se sienta a salvo.

R – Entonces, aún tienes dudas?

M – Bien, genio, llama a Hotch.

R – Listo, Gideon y a la alguacil vienen para acá.

M – Bien, Reid quédate en el auto.

R – Qué? No.

M – Reid, escucha no estas armado, y no puedo salvarlos y ser tu niñera, quédate en el auto he dicho.

Mientras Morgan corre hacia el callejón, Reid lo observa con disgusto. 'Ese tonto..' Segundos después se oye un grito y dos disparos. Reid se congela por unos momentos, y luego, sin pensarlo, baja del auto y se dirige al callejón. Se oculta mientras observa a un hombre ensangrentado en el suelo y a Andrews usando a Diane Murray de escudo humano. No puede ver a Morgan. Andrews camina hacia él de espaldas y es ahí donde lo ve, 'Diablos, Morgan...' Su compañero camina hacia el sospechoso, sostiene el arma con la derecha, mientras que la izquierda cuelga ensagrentado.

J – Aléjate, hijo de puta, o mato a esta belleza, mmm, que rico hueles Diane

D – Déjame maldito enfermo

J – Callate perra, ves. Mate a tu nuevo noviecito como lo hice con el imbecil de Robert, como se siente ahhh...

M – Jeffry deja el arma ahora, no hagas nada estúpido

D – No entiendo, porque Jeffry? Robert era un gran chico, él te defendió a pesar de que siempre lo torturabas

J – Me defendió? Claro, San Robert. El más querido, el inteligente, el que lo tuvo todo. Ese maldito era una paria...

Reid veía sorprendido la escena. El brazo de Morgan empezaba a temblar, y Jeffry estaba totalmente decidido. Mientras que el asesino caminaba hacia el lugar donde se escondía, decidió que tenía que actuar ahora. Tomó un palo que estaba al lado suyo, caminó silenciosamente hacia Jeffry. El único que podía verlo era Morgan, que se sentía cada vez más débil, y fue entonces que un solo golpe hizo que Andrews viera luces. En un instante, Diane se separó de él, mientras caía al suelo, Reid apartó el arma, y le sacó el cuchillo del cinturón que aún tenía la sangre de Frank Johns. Diane corrió hacia su amigo y Reid se dirigió a Morgan que, cansado se inclinó contra la pared.

R – Estas bien?, pregunta mientras saca el celular.

M – Reid, que diablos tratabas de hacer, pudo haberte matado.

R – Deja de hablar y guarda tus fuerzas, aló necesito que mande ayuda a médica al callejón cerca del Cinema, si, y también apoyo policial.

Minutos después llegaron el resto del equipo y la alguacil, otras patrullas, la ambulancia y la prensa. En ese momento, JJ atendía las preguntas de los curiosos reporteros, mientras que Hotch se comunicaba con Quantico para darles los pormenores. Afortunadamente, Frank seguía convida. Él fue el primero en recibir asistencia, mientras que Gideon y Reid llevaban a un molesto Morgan al hospital...

M – En serio Reid, te arriesgaste demasiado, no estabas armado, si él te hubiese escuchado, entonces...

R – El hubiese no existe, y no hables más, tienes una herida profunda, déjame sostener tu herida, para parar un poco el sangrado...

M – Déjame, no necesito tu ayuda.

G – Morgan, agradece que alguien se preocupa por ti.

M – Está exagerando, no es tan profundo.

R – Bien no te tocaré, pero al menos cierra la boca unos minutos, eres realmente una molestia

M – Hey...

Mientras conducía, Gideon observaba la interacción de sus compañeros y sonreía. 'Esos dos, se volverán más cercanos de lo que ahora quisieran...'

El avión iba de regreso a Quantico, Morgan dormía plácidamente, mientras Reid y Gideon jugaban una partida de ajedrez. Hotch se acercó a JJ, que estaba un poco a parte del grupo.

H – Me acabo de comunicar con el director. Parece que el alcalde quedó muy poco complacido con la rueda de prensa.

JJ – Bien por eso.

H – Si, aunque la conseción no peligra, la imagen pública del alcalde quedó muy dañada. Pero lo más importante es que BAU tendrá un supervisor.

JJ - ¿Cómo dices?

H – La situación en Sunnyvale preocupa al director. Cree que nuestro equipo es, dicho apropiadamente, algo inmanejable. Así que a partir del lunes tendré que responder a una autoridad más inmediata.

JJ – Tiene idea de quién es?

H - Si, y no va a ser bueno. Pero no te preocupes, no tendrás que enfrentarla tu.

JJ – Bueno señor, si necesita algo...

H – En realidad si. Déjame de llamar señor, es decir, tu nos pediste que te llamaramos JJ no?

JJ – Bien, Hotch. Claro.

G – Reid, cuando te traje a la BAU, pensaba en tí como un consultor, no me imagine nunca verte en el campo. Torre a G1

R – Lo se, te aseguro que yo tampoco lo busqué, es solo que no podía quedarme en el auto mientras Morgan arriesgaba su vida.

G – Entiendo eso, pero debes tomar una decisión. Hasta el momento no ha habido problemas porque no has salido de la comisaría o la oficina en Quantico, pero si quieres ser un agente de campo...

R – Quiero ser útil, deseo salvar vidas. Gideon, siempre soñé con hacer algo por las personas, marcar una diferencia y usar mis habilidades para algo más que simplemente lucirme como un cerebrito. Y se cual es el primer paso: debo hacer el examen de portación de armas. Caballo a Torre. Jaque

G – Y, debes escuchar a Morgan. Se que en esta ocasión pudiste salvarle la vida, pero él tiene más experiencia, y debes creer que hará cualquier cosa por protegerte.

R – Ese creo que es el problema.

G – Qué quieres decir? Alfil a D5

R – No dudo que Morgan haría lo que fuera por mi seguridad. Sé que parece que no nos llevamos, pero en su actitud defensiva y burlista, veo a un hombre con un gran corazón, un buen amigo y confiable compañero. Por eso, quiero hacer el examen Gideon. Quiero que él también confíe en mí. Reina a B3

G – Lo hará, con el tiempo, sólo tenle paciencia. Alfil a Reina. Jaque Mate.

Desde su asiento, con los ojos cerrados Morgan escuchaba la conversación entre Reid y Gideon. 'Ok, chico, me acabas de hacer jaque mate'.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Qué sucede con Gideon?

Quantico, Virginia

El reloj daba las 6:05 minutos... Aaron apenas quería abrir los ojos. El caso en Sunnyvale había sido cansado, 4 días lejos de su hogar...

Todos los días, a esa misma hora, un ligero brazo lo envolvía, mientras unos suaves y húmedos labios le besaban el cuello.

Hayle – Vamos dormilón, el despertador lleva 5 minutos sonando, arriba.

H – vamos, un poco más...

Hayle –Hhhh... eres imposible Aaron Hotchner, que dirían tus subordinados si vieran lo difílcil que eres para levantarte todas las mañanas.

H – Te aseguro que no sería el único del equipo con ese problema.

Aaron se vuelve y mira a su esposa mientras le acaricia el cabello.

H – Alguna vez te he dicho cuánto te amo?

Hayle –Mmmmm... no lo suficiente.

Lo besa y luego se levanta, se pone la bata y se dirije a la puerta...

Hayle – Qué quieres desayunar hoy?

H – Sorprendeme

Hayle – Ohhh... me vas a poner a adivinar tan temprano? Ok, no tardes...

Mira a Hayle salir del cuarto. En ese instante que se pregunta si vale la pena todo esto. Levantarse todos los días temprano, salir corriendo, estar en la oficina a las 8:00, salir con suerte a las 5:00, si no es que hay un caso que los haga viajar po días... Ella era comprensiva, pero, ¿hasta cuánto?

Ya no eran los mismos muchachos que se conocieron hace unos años en secundaria, pero sabía una cosa: lo más importante en su vida era ella, solo ella.

Luego de un buen baño, abre el closet, cerca de 15 trajes oscuros, varias camisas claras y 8 pares de zapatos de vestir, todo puesto en su lugar. Se viste, acomodándose perfectamente su corbata. Bien peinado, un poco de perfume, toma el saco en la mano, y baja apuradamente. El aroma del café y tostadas hace gozar sus sentidos. Desayunar con su esposa, es el mejor momento de su día. Mientras ella le cuenta los pormenores de su trabajo, el observa esos ojos que lo enamoraron hace ya 12 años. En todo ese tiempo, se esforzaron por tener un hijo, pero nunca se dió, ahora ya no lo intentan, la razón la dio Hayle hace tiempo 'Él llegará Aaron, tarde o temprano, encontrará el camino y llegará a nosotros, yo lo sé...' Ella era la única persona en el mundo que podía hacerlo sentir positivo.

El reloj marca las 7:55. Hoy no ventila ser un buen día. El director le informó unas horas antes que Erin Strauss sería a partir del lunes, su supervisor.

A pesar de no haber trabajado nunca con ella, la conocía bien. Era un cocodrilo. Una de las primeras mujeres en ingresar al FBI, de la generación de grandes perfiladores como Gideon, el difunto Balack o Rossi, tenía una fama terrible. Eficiente, tenaz, pero soberbia, directa, sin escrúpulos, no le había importado pasar por encima de otros agentes por avanzar en su carrera. Era una clara dominadora del ámbito político, sabía como cumplir con sus objetivos y tenía gran destreza en el arte de la manipulación.

Su nombramiento solo significaba una cosa: su equipo estaría en un constante escrutinio, y si algo no le gustaba, Erin Strauss haría lo que fuera para quitarlo del medio.

Ese día tendría una reunión informal con ella, sabía que el algún momento pondría sobre la mesa a dos miembros de su equipo: Gideon y Reid. Gideon nunca fue de su agrado, ni ella del agrado de él, de hecho, era sabido que ambos se ignoraban completamente. Y siendo Reid recomendado por Gideon, estaría en la mira de Strauss, eso sin mencionar la situación vivida hacía poco, cuando Reid participó directamente en la detención del su-des.

Son las 8:00 y Aaron está puntual en la oficina de Strauss. Ella lo saluda de mano, y cierra la puerta. Las frases de ley, las felicitaciones por un buen trabajo realizado en las últimas semanas, y claro está la pregunta que esperaba...

S – Aaron, como ve el comportamiento de Jason Gideon?

H – El agente Gideon ha hecho un gran trabajo, es un miembro útil del equipo.

S – Tengo entendido que aún no ha estado en el campo.

H – No, él se ha mantenido alejado de las detenciones, pero su contribución ha sido inestimable.

S- Se que usted está consciente del problema que Gideon tuvo hace un tiempo...

H – Estoy enterado de eso, pero hasta el momento, no ha dado señales de crisis, en el momento en que lo detecte, actuaré de inmediato.

S – Es bueno que esté al tanto de eso. También escuché la situación vivida en Dallas con el agente Reid.

H – Bueno, el Dr. Reid tuvo que tomar una decisión de segundos, al final, actuó correctamente, salvándole la vida a ambas víctimas y a su compañero.

S – Efectivamente, la reacción de su agente fue el dado gracias al contexto, pero en otro momento, pudo haber puesto en peligro su propia vida y la de otros.

H – Me referí al asunto con él, y me comentó que ha decidido tomar el examen para portación de armas.

S – Mmmm... no se si sería eso necesario

H – Yo por el contrario creo que es lo más sabio, Reid se ha convertido en un miembro importante dentro de la dinámica del equipo y da buenos aportes a los casos. Simplemente quiere mejorar la calidad de su servicio al FBI. Por eso le sugerí ayudarlo a entrenarse y él aceptó.

S – Bueno entonces supongo que lo da por un hecho.

H – No hay razones para dudar de la capacidad de Reid, él lo logrará.

S – Dicho esto, también quiero referirme a la rueda de prensa en Sunnyvale.

H – Qué quiere decir?

S – La agente Jareau hizo público ante los medios que la alcaldía se oponía a la presencia del FBI...

H – Si y así fue...

S – Aaron, debe entender las repercusiones que eso puede traer para el FBI...

H – En realidad, creo que las consecuencias serían peores si permitimos que los políticos empiezen a influir en las decisiones que un equipo del FBI tome...

S – La política, lo quiera o no, es un mal necesario Aaron. El alcalde Richards quedó en una posición cuestionable ante su gente, y nosotros como el asmerreir de la prensa.

H – Con todo respeto, señora, era peor irnos calladamente y dejar la situación como estaba, gracias a la intervención de la agente Jareau, Jeffry Andrews se sintió acorralado y cometió un error, por lo que pudimos capturarlo, de no haberlo hecho, probablemente habrían más víctimas.

S – Tuvieron suerte esta vez, pero no piense que eso se podrá repetir, por el momento su equipo tiene el apoyo de la prensa y el público, de no haber sido así, le aseguro que esta conversación tendría otro giro.

H – No lo dudo, señora.

S – Bien, por ahora voy a apostar por su criterio, si le pido que tenga especial cuidado en el agente Gideon, no sería sano para el FBI que nuevamente pasara por una crisis que pusiera en peligro un caso, y ,le pido que me mantenga informada.

H – Así será, si no hay nada más, me retiro. Señora.

'Eso no fue tan difícil', se decía, pero aún no terminaba el día. En su puerta, una figura conocida lo espera.

H – Jason, sucedió algo.

G – Si, Aaron lo siento, debo irme.

H – Disculpa? Pasó algo malo?

G – Acaba de hablar con mi abogado. Tengo que presentarme a una audiencia, parece que las familias de los agentes que murieron quieren negociar.

Mientras Gideon hablaba, Hotch pudo ver el sudor que corría sobre su rostro y su voz entrecortada.

H – Está bien Jason. Pero tu estás bien, verdad?

G – No, yo... esto aún me pone nervioso supongo.

H – Trata de calmarte. No te preocupes, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Mientras se dirigía al ascensor, Gideon no notó la mirada curiosa de Reid. Algo pasaba, eso era seguro, pero qué? Nunca antes vió a Gideon así. 'En fin, espero que todo esté bien...' Volvió a ver el escritorio del frente.

Ese día Morgan no venía a la oficina. La herida no era grave, pero lo mandaron a casa por una semana. Tenía que admitir que sin Morgan la oficina era aburrida. Lástima que no podía tener una conversación normal sin terminar en algún sarcasmo.

Durante esa semana, no tuvieron más casos. Y siempre que salían de horario, Hotch lo preparaba para su examen. Tenía dos problemas: primero su problema de vista, y por supuesto, su natural torpeza. Sin embargo, Hotch resultó un buen maestro, paciente y comprensivo. La prueba sería en dos semanas, tenía que ganarla o tendría que esperar un mes.

Pasaron dos semanas, Morgan ya había vuelto al trabajo, pero Gideon aún no aparecía. Eso preocupaba en especial al más joven. Por lo que se atrevió un día a preguntarle a Hotch.

H – Reid, sé que te preocupa, pero hay que darle tiempo.

R – Se que ha sido dificil para él enfrentar ese caso, pero...

H – No Reid, tu no te puedes imaginar el peso de perder a tu gente en el campo, por lo menos, aún no... El volverá, pero por ahora, debe encontrar su punto de equilibrio. Cambiando de tema, estás listo?

R – Si bueno, eso creo. Estoy nervioso. Mañana es el día.

H – Debes calmarte, lo harás bien.

Pero lamentablemente no ayuda a pasar el examen de portación de armas, dispararle al toldo, justo cerca de la cabeza de uno de los instructores. Claro, estaba tan nervioso, que el sudor de sus manos mojó el arma y se le resbaló. En fin, tendría que esperar un mes más. Y por supuesto, Morgan consiguió una nueva razón para reírse a expensas de su compañero.

La segunda incorporación vino de un simple coqueteo. Con un "baby girl", Morgan logró que la desconfiada pero brillante analista Penélope García ayudara al equipo para atrapar a un violador y asesino en serie.

Claro está, Reid había sugerido valorar la contratación de un analista técnico, pero jamás pensaron que la tenían justo al frente, acomodando informes en los escritorios.

Con cada caso que llegaba al escritorio de JJ, más se requería los servicios de García. Y poco a poco, hasta que por fin Hotch la incorporó definitivamente en el equipo,al comprobar que era indispensable para el éxito del equipo.

Habían pasado 5 semanas y aún Gideon estaba ausente. Entonces, una llamada al teléfono de Reid lo emocionó.

R – Aló

G – Reid, hola. Me da gusto escucharte.

R – Señor como está?

G – Bien, disculpa no haberme comunicado antes, tenía cosas que solucionar...

R – No se preocupe señor...

G – Ya no me tuteas?

R – Disculpa, estuve muy preocupado...

G – No había porqué. Estoy de vuelta en Quantico.

R – Va a volver a BAU, señor?

G – Por el momento no, Reid. Voy a estar dando clases en la universidad, pero si necesitan alguna consultoría, estaré presente.

R – Es bueno escucharlo.

G – Bien, cuidate Reid, cualquier cosa que necesites, búscame.

R – Claro, gracias.

Al colgar el teléfono. Sintió la mirada inquisita de Morgan.

M – Así que Gideon hizo acto de presencia...

R – Si, aún no va a venir, pero está en aquí en Virginia.

M – Y eso te alegra, no? Dime, exactamente, que tipo de relación tienes con Gideon?

R – Qué quieres decir?

M – Vamos Reid, yo nunca hablaría a Hotch con tanta emoción como lo haces con Gideon...

R – Qué estas insinuando?

M – No estoy insinuando, estoy siendo claro. Mira, no tengo problemas con eso, creame pero no deberías mezclar el trabajo con...

R – Sabes que, ya basta. No tengo porque tener esta conversación, puedes pensar lo que quieras.

M – Reid, escucha no es para que...

R – Disculpa, tengo que hacer...

Morgan no entendía porque tomaría esa actitud, no estaba siendo insensible, pero era obvio que Reid veía a Gideon de una forma diferente. No era de su incumbencia lo que le pudiese pasar, pero, ya que eran compañeros, al menos, no tenía nada de malo que se preocupara por él...

JJ – Morgan, puedes venir un momento a mi oficina, quisiera hablar contigo.

M – Claro JJ.

Morgan entra a la oficina y toma asiento. El escritorio de lleno de expedientes, parecería desordenado para cualquiera, excepto para ella, pues sabía exactamente cual y donde estaba cada archivo. 'Cómo lo hará esta chica? Yo me volvería loco'

JJ – Escucha, no pude evitar la discusión que acabas de tener con Reid.

M – No quise decir nada malo, pero entiende el chico parece ser, no se, algo inocente, solo no quiero que se de contra pared...

JJ – Antes de que sigas, dime que tanto conocer a Spence?

M – Bueno, se lo mismo de todos, es una especia de genio, viene de Las Vegas...

JJ -Entonces, no sabes nada de su familia?

M – Qué me quieres decir exactamente?

JJ – Ahhh... el padre de Reid lo abandonó a él y a su madre cuando tenía 10 años. Y ella, bueno, es algo especial, el asunto es que Reid no tuvo practicamente infancia, y tampoco una figura paterna. Gideon ha sustituido, sin darse cuenta el mismo Reid, en esa figura.

M – Escucha JJ, siento que la niñez de Reid haya sido dura, pero vamos, él no puede cifrar sus emociones en uno de nosotros, mucho menos en Jason Gideon. Ese hombre tiene un historial desequilibrado, no es alguien estable.

JJ – Se lo que quiere decir, pero no podrás convercerlo de otra cosa.

M – Y en todo caso, como sabes tu todo eso.

JJ – Todos lo sabemos, Hotch, Gideon, hasta García habló del tema con él una vez. Me extraña que no te haya comentado nada a ti.

M – No, supongo que no me tiene suficiente confianza.

JJ – Creo que eres tu quien no confía.

M – Me estas perfilando agente

JJ – No, por supuesto que no. Pero observo a las personas Morgan. En estas pocas semanas he visto lo mucho que te preocupa, pero por alguna razón, no se lo exteriorizas. Si quieres que confíe en tí, deberás hacer lo mismo con él.

M – JJ, esto es BAU, no una casa cuna, no me pidas que sea un hermano mayor para él.

JJ – No te pido eso , simplemente que confíes. Eso es todo.

Al salir de la su oficina, Morgan no dejaba de preguntarse que tan ciertas eran las palabras de JJ. Confiar en la gente era algo que por mucho tiempo no se había dado el lujo de hacer. Y si había alguien que sabía lo que era perder a un padre era precisamente él. Lo vió morir ante sus ojos. Y luego Buford... él fue quien le enseñó a no confiar. Pero era fuerte, le costó pero lo superó, sin embargo Reid... Al menos JJ lo tranquilizó con respeto a la relación entre él y Gideon. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que tarde o temprano, Jason Gideon iba a defraudar al chico.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: La Conspiración de Navidad

Quantico, Virginia. Noviembre 2004

Mientras Hotch terminaba el informe del último caso, una figura conocida toca a la puerta.

H – Adelante

S – Buenas tardes, Aaron. Necesito que hablemos.

H – Por supuesto. Sientése.

M – Mmmm.. no es bueno, decía Morgan desde su escritorio

R – Qué sucede, quién es ella?

M – No la conoces? Pues es la famosa Erin Strauss, fue nombrada Jefe de Sección.

R – Es la superior de Hotch?

M – Así es, y te aseguro, que su visita no trae nada bueno

S – Entiendo que el agente Gideon aún no ha vuelto de su licencia.

H – Así es.

S – Pero está trabajando en la universidad, no crees que ya es hora de buscarle un reemplazo? Es obvio que no tiene interés en seguir con nosotros...

H – Disculpe, señora, pero no estoy de acuerdo, primero que Jason Gideon no es un elemento fácil de reemplazar, su experiencia y habilidades son únicas, además, el tramitó su licencia en forma legal, y aún le queda 2 semanas más.

S – Aaron, debes entender que no puedes guardarle lealtad, tu compromiso es para el FBI.

H – Usted tiene razón, yo tengo un compromiso con el FBI, eso es innegable, pero también debo ser leal conmigo mismo y con mi equipo. Erin, voy a ser claro, se que usted le informó a Gideon de que sería re evaluado, sabiendo de antemano que ya había pasado las pruebas hacía 3 meses, sin que usted tomara aún su puesto como Jefe de Sección. Y también que ha estado ejerciendo presión a las familias de los 6 agentes muertos en el caso del Bomberman, para no negociar con Gideon y llevarlo a juicio. Desde mi punto de vista, eso, y su insistencia de retirarlo de la BAU, además de no ser ético, es desleal y podría ser tomado como acoso laboral en cualquier corte.

S – Ja, no se de donde sacó todo esto...

H – Miss Strauss, entiendo su posición, pero no permitiré que sus problemas pasados con el agente Gideon sigan afectándo el desempeño de este equipo...

S – Usted me está acusando de...

H – Gideon estaba perfectamente hasta que usted apareció en escena, sé como usted ha manejado sus asuntos en el pasado, pero soy el Jefe de esta unidad y respondo por los miembros de mi equipo. El agente Gideon volverá en algunas semanas, mientras tanto hará consultorías, hasta que él pueda volver al trabajo de campo.

S – Mmmm... muy bien Aaron. Más claro no pudo ser, estaré pendiente entonces, ruege que haya tomado la postura correcta, por su bien, con su permiso.

Al verla salir, Hotch respiró hondo. Sabía que con eso, se ganó una enemiga en Strauss, pero no podía permitir que siguiera con ese juego, no después de la conversación que había tenido hacía unas semanas con Gideon...

Un mes antes

H – Delicioso, gracias por el café.

G – Un placer. Ahora, no viniste hasta aquí para degustar mi café, habla.

Muy pocos sabían de la cabaña de Gideon. Totalmente apartado, tenía electricidad, agua potable, sistema de seguridad, pero sin televisión, laptop o teléfono. El lugar perfecto para aislarse del mundo. Y era necesario. No existía un hombre que pudiese entender tan claramente la mente del criminal como él. Pero eso también era una maldición. Por décadas, no solo había sido testigo de las peores atrocidades que podía cometer un ser humano, al meterse en la mente del criminal, esos demonios también habían calado hondo en la paz mental de este perfilador. El estado emocional de Gideon a raíz de la tragedia en el Warehouse bombing no era sorpresa, simplemente tenía que suceder tarde o temprano. Ahora, estaba un poco más calmado que ayer, sin embargo Hotch podía ver en su mirada la trasnochada y su ansiedad evidente. Pero esta nueva crisis tenía una razón, y Hotch lo sabía.

H – Bien, hablé con tu abogado, me puso al tanto de lo que está sucediendo en tu caso.

G – No entiendo, por que hiciste eso...

H – Jason, ayer llegaste a la puerta de mi oficina, con un ataque de ansiedad. No me digas que no tenía que preocuparme, además, se también que conversaste con Strauss antes de mi reunión con ella...

G – Ja, si, después de casi 11 años de no hablarnos, me llamó, y dejó muy claro lo que pensaba sobre mi regreso a BAU.

H – Sabes la participación de Strauss en tu nuevo revés con tu caso?

G – Si, era de esperarse Aaron. Pero Strauss es lo último que me preocupa. Hace dos días, Reid enfrentó solo a un asesino, sin ninguna preparación...

H – Si, pero todo salió bien...

G – Eso lo sé, pero si algo hubiera pasado, si él hubiese salido herido. Morgan tiene razón, se arriesgó mucho. Lo puse en peligro al traerlo, como hice con esos agentes y gracias a ello, 6 familias perdieron a sus seres queridos.

H – Jason, espera. Reid sabe los riesgos...

G – No, Aaron, él no los sabe. Debiste escucharlo en el avión cuando regresábamos, estaba entusiasmado. Quiere ser agente de campo, es... es apenas un muchacho.

H – Ahora estás hablando como Morgan,

G – Pues, como te dije, él tenía razón.

H – Y tu solución es huir, aislarte? Además, estás pensando así por enfrentar a las familias otras vez. Se que es duro, y que no quieres repetir lo mismo, pero, eres uno de los mejores agentes que BAU ha tenido en su historia, has sido una inspiración para muchos, incluyéndome.

G – No sé. Suena muy bien lo que dices, pero, el dolor que nuestras acciones pueden provocar en personas inocentes, el horror de lo que vemos todos los días, es un peso muy grande, y yo le he llevado por años.

H – Lo sé. Escucha, te lo dije ayer, y lo vuelvo a repetir, tómate el tiempo que necesites. Haré todo el papeleo necesario para que te den licencia médica, así Strauss no podrá molestarte. Piensa bien las cosas, has hecho tanto bien en estos años, es lo que debes recordar, no el horror, las vidas que has salvado, ver reunida nuevamente a una familia, eso debe servirte para seguir.

G – Tal vez tengas razón, necesito, no se, tiempo. Solo te pido que lo protejas.

H – Descuida, estaré pendiente. Y te estará esperando tu puesto.

Diciembre, 2004

Después de culminada su licencia médica, Strauss pidió la evaluación inmediatamente, esperando un resultado negativo. Al final, el psicólogo recomendó ampliar su licencia 2 meses más, a solicitud del mismo Gideon y Hotch, mientras se solucionaba el asunto en la corte. Ya para entonces, Gideon estaba mejor, pero aún tenía temores. Hotch le dió la oportunidad, lo cual, según la mente de Strauss, era falta de juicio. Ella se dió cuenta lo difícil que sería controlar a Hotch. Así que utilizó los medios que tenía a su alcance para ir minando su fuerza, como atrazar el traslado de Garcia para ser la analista del equipo, y exigir informes detallados de lo acontecido en los casos. Hotch no le comentaba al equipo las presiones que Strauss ejercía en él, había preferido mantenerlos alejados de todo eso, al final, necesitaba que se concentraran en los casos, y no en asuntos administrativos, por eso prefería hacer el doble del trabajo. Confiaba en sus capacidades, conocía muy bien sus talentos y que bien dirigidos, podían convertir a este joven equipo en uno de los más éxitosos, por eso necesitaba a Gideon, su experiencia era inestimable, por ello le dió todo el apoyo. Sabía que volvería, era cuestión de tiempo. Mientras tanto, la presencia de García iba tomando fuerza, en especial, en su relación con cierto agente.

M – Vaya, vaya, pero si es la diosa de la información en persona.

G – Cállate, Morgan.

M – Oye, por que tan agresiva,

G – Ay, cariño, lo siento, es sólo que, estoy estresada, es todo.

M – Qué pasa?

G – Es sólo que el agente Hotchner me habló de un cambio de puesto, para estar permanentemente con el equipo, pero aún nada. Siento que me estoy desperdiciando haciendo y repartiendo informes.

M – García, ten paciencia, se que hace todo lo que puede, son cosas administrativas, además, eres parte de este equipo.

G – No Morgan, solo los ayudo a buscar y filtrar información, y no me molesta, me gusta trabajar con ustedes, chicos, pero llevo ya 2 años haciendo algo que no me gusta, se que puedo ser más útil desde un ordenador. Hasta hice un programa para filtrar con mayor rapídez la información de las bases de datos del gobierno, para cuando ya sea definitivo mi traslado.

M – En serio, y eso es legal, baby girl?

G – Mmmmejor no preguntes lo que no quieres saber...

M – Ok, como usted diga, madame.

Mientras Morgan y Garcia seguían conversando, JJ y Reid esperaban el ascensor en el primer piso y comentaban el último caso.

JJ – Es increíble que personas como Joshua Maxwell existan, lo que le hizo a esas chicas fue terrible, cómo pudo hacer algo así, sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento.

R – Los sádicos no son capaces de eso, el sadismo implica impulsos sexuales y comportamientos que implican actos reales, sin el consentimiento del partenaire en los que el sufrimiento psicológico o físico y la humillación de la víctima es lo que genera la excitación sexual. Esas chicas no tenían escapatoria.

JJ – Si bueno, gracias a Dios ese maldito ya no podrá hacerle más daño a nadie.

Se abre el ascensor, y ellos entran, dándole un giro a la conversación.

JJ – Dime, que harás en navidad?

R – Iré a Las Vegas, mi madre espera con ansias que la visite.

JJ – Si, entiendo eso, mi mamá no deja de pedirme que la visite desde que salí de casa. No me entusiasma mucho ir a Pennsilvania, pero bueno, un par de veces al año no me matará. Y como está tu mamá?

R – Ha estado muy bien, y siempre estas fechas la animan mucho. Realmente quiero verla.

JJ – Hace mucho te fuíste de Las Vegas?

R – Dos años, 6 meses y cinco días. Desde entonces, solo la puedo ver dos veces al año. Y ella sufre por eso.

JJ – Bueno, Reid, debe entender lo importante de tu profesión...

R – JJ, ella entiende, es solo que... es difícil. Y me siento mal de dejarla sola. Cuando me voy, se deprime, ella quisiera que estuviera siempre, y a decir verdad, debería ser así.

JJ – No te puedes sentir culpable por eso, haces todo lo posible por ella.

R – A veces todo lo posible no es suficiente.

Al salir del ascensor, ven a García y Morgan conversando, y se unen a ellos.

G – Hey chicos, de qué hablan?

JJ – Nada, de nuestros planes para esta navidad.

G – Pues yo tengo mi plan definido hace años, huir a Florida!

M – Jajaja... en serio, no te gusta disfrutar de una Blanca Navidad?

G – Y aguantar este frío invernal, noooo. Tengo amigos allá, y siempre disfruto las fiestas con ellos.

R – Y tu familia?

G – Mis padres murieron en un accidente hace años, así que mis amigos son mi familia ahora.

R – Ohh, lo siento García, no sabía...

G – Vamos Reid, no te disculpes.

JJ – Déjalo, esta en esos días que todo lo pone nostálgico y empieza a pedir perdón por todo. Y tu Morgan?

M – Bueno, mi navidad no sería la misma sin las tres hermosas mujeres que me esperan en Chicago todos los años.

R – Tres mujeres?

M – Si, genio, mi madre y mis dos hermanas, y el delicioso pai que ha pasado por generaciones de Morgans

G – Ohhh que dulce, no me imaginé que eras un niño de mamá

M – Si, y muy orgulloso. Ellas son todo para mi. Y si no voy en navidad, créanme que no me lo perdonarán.

JJ – Ahhh... solo faltan dos semanas, el árbol, tomarse una taza de chocolate caliente al lado de la chimenea, jugar con la nieve...

G – O ir a la playa, surfear y salir a bailar toda la noche.

M – Jajaja... Y tu, qué harás Reid?

R – Voy a Las Vegas a visitar a mi madre

G – Ohhh este equipo está formado por hombres realmente dulces, sus madres deben estar orgullosas.

R – Solo espero que ningún caso arruine nuestros planes.

JJ – Que los criminales se tomen libre para las fiestas, eso estaría de verse.

Vísperas de Navidad, 2004

Lamentablemente para nuestro equipo, los criminales decidieron mantenerse ocupados las siguientes 2 semanas, por lo que no pudieron moverse hasta el 23. Hotch logró que el equipo tuviera permiso hasta el 27, por lo que podrían pasar con sus familias el fin de semana y el lunes. Previendo que podría nevar muy fuerte, JJ y García decidieron viajar la noche del 23 para llegar a sus destinos la mañana de navidad, Hotch pasaría en su casa junto a Haley, y Gideon seguía en su cabaña con una compañía muy especial. Pero para Reid y Morgan, esta sería una navidad peculiar.

Al levantarse en la mañana del 24, el frío golpeó hasta el nervio más pequeño del cuerpo de Reid. Su avión salía en 2 horas, así que rápidamente se alistó, tomó su café matutino y salió con su maleta al aeropuerto, pero no pudo evitar ver las calles inundadas de nieve, el viento era muy fuerte y aún seguia cayendo nieve. Al llegar al aeropuerto, se topó con una mala noticia.

R – Señorita, está segura? Es que necesito viajar a Las Vegas.

- Lo siento joven, pero todos los vuelos de hoy fueron cancelados por la nevada, usted puede ver como está el clima, es imposible que un avión pueda volar con estas condiciones.

R – Pero es temporal verdad, es decir, es 24.

- Lo siento, es difícil decirlo, que puedo hacer, si quiere paso su tiquete para mañana.

R – Hasta mañana?

- No tiene otra opción.

R – Bueno, páseme para mañana a las 7:00

Reid se sienta, y respira. Sabe cuál es el siguiente paso. Saca su celular, y llama.

- Sanatorio Bennington

R – Buenas, Dr. Graham, como está, es que necesito hablar con mi madre...

Mientras, Morgan llegó y tuvo el mismo contratiempo de su compañero.

M – No pueden cancelar los vuelos en vísperas de navidad.

- Lo siento señor, las condiciones climáticas no permiten ningún vuelo, lo único que podría hacer por usted es pasar su boleto para mañana.

M – Mañana? Olvídelo, prefiero conducir, no puedo fallar, tengo que estar esta noche en Chicago.

Sabía que era un viaje largo, pero no podía fallarles. Sólo podía verlas dos veces al año, y era una tradición que toda la familia estuviera junta en las fiestas. Nunca, desde que se fue de casa a los 18 años para ira la universidad, no había perdido ni una sola navidad con su madre y hermanas, y esta no sería la primera vez. Mientras camina por el corredor del aeropuerto, ve a Reid sentado, hablando por celular. No lo ve muy feliz, estaba agarrándose con insistencia su pantalón, y por su gesticulación, se veía preocupado. Él aún no lo había visto, así que Morgan se acercó, y esperó a que terminara su llamada.

R – Hola, mamá... Si, mira, tuve un contratiempo, y no podré llegar, tal vez hasta mañana... si, lo sé, perdóname... mamá, cancelaron los vuelos, y... se que te lo prometí, pero no puedo viajar... en serio, no me pasó nada... no, mamá, no te estoy ocultándo nada, estoy bien, solo que debí haberme ido anoche, pero estaba muy cansado, y me fuí acostar... no contaba con que seguiría nevando tan fuerte... mamá, te prometo que llegaré mañana, solo, trata de mantenerte tranquila, quieres... en serio? me tejiste una bufanda?... qué bueno, si, el morado es mi color favorito... y se verá bien con los guantes del año pasado... espero que te guste lo que te llevo... no te preocupes, no, no te diré para que sea sorpresa... bueno mamá, te amo... no te preocupes, no estaré solo... yo... estaré esta noche con mis amigos... si, tu sabes, JJ, García, Morgan... no estaré solo en Noche Buena... bien, feliz navidad mamá, te amo.

A veces las mentiras son necesarias. Para Reid, mentirle a su madre lo era, si con eso se aseguraba que ella pasaría tranquila. No estaba seguro si podría viajar al día siguiente, pero solo la idea de que estaría solo en Noche Buena, la habría puesto tensa, no quería provocarle un episodio. Así que respiró hondo, y mientras guardaba el celular sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

M – Vaya, no me digas que también te quedaste aquí?

R – Ohhh, hola Morgan, pensé que ya estabas en Chicago.

M – No, me quedé anoche y me tope con la nevada, rayos, que suerte!

R – Si, supongo que debimos haber escuchado a JJ y García cuando sugirieron viajar anoche.

M – Pero salíamos de un viaje de 3 horas en avión, y 2 horas más llenando informes, realmente estaba muy cansado.

R – Si, es cierto. Pero tienes suerte, Chicago queda relativamente cerca, apenas son 726 millas, 10 horas con 55 minutos en auto, y contigo al volante, seguro mucho menos. Podrías llegar antes de las 5:00 p.m. Y poder ver a tu familia. Las Vegas está a 2419 millas, 35 largas horas en automovil, y a como yo manejo, al menos, 3 horas más, llegaría hasta el 27, y al día siguiente entramos a trabajar, así que mi única esperanza es esperar que reanuden los vuelos.

M – Sabes, realmente me aburre un poco conducir con nevada y el frío es insoportable. Prefiero ir a casa y tomarme algo caliente, llamaré a mi madre, y le diré que viajo mañana.

R – Cómo? Pero, tu dijiste que...

M – Lo sé, pero, tampoco es que el mundo dejará de girar porque una noche buena la pase lejos. Qué dices, genio, me haces compañía?

R – Escucha, no creo que...

M – Vamos, tu y yo, noche de chicos, hace años no veo esas películas lacrimógenas de navidad, me ahorré todo eso desde que no vivo con Sarah y Desi, podriamos verla alguna, cocinaré algo delicioso, la pasaremos bien...

R – Bueno, no quiero ser desagradecido...

M – Bien, chico bonito, recoge tu maleta, primero iremos al supermercado, y luego a mi casa...

R – Morgan, gracias...

M – De qué? Ya cambia esa cara, vamos a pasarla bien.

**El universo siempre conspira a favor de los soñadores.**

_**Paulo Coelho**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Nuevos y emocionantes acontecimientos

**Un hombre con ideas es fuerte, pero un hombre con ideales es invencible.**

_**Santiago Sisterna**_

Noche Buena, 2004

La casa de los Hotchner estaba envuelto en una cálida y ténue oscuridad, mientras Haley buscaba dos tazas para tomar chocolate, Aaron estaba recostado en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, embuelto en su colcha, viendo con atención las llamas consumir la madera, y divagaba...

Los últimos dos meses habían sido particularmente duros en el trabajo, Strauss no había vuelto a visitarlo a su oficina, pero cuestionaba cada informe que él presentaba, utilizaba cada herramienta burocrática para atrasar el traslado de Garcia y ahora, estaba detrás del puesto de JJ. Se le había informado que por recortes de gastos, podrían prescindir de ella. Claro, Strauss veía con desagrado la participación de JJ hacía meses en Dallas. Y cada vez, se le hacía más difícil ocultar todo al equipo. Con la ausencia de Gideon, la llama era cada día más fuerte..

Haley – Dónde estarán viajando tus pensamientos ahora?, pregunta Haley mientras se sienta a su lado.

H – Nada importante, cosas del trabajo.

Haley – Qué hablamos, Aaron Hotchner, olvídate de la oficina al menos estos días, disfruta el momento... Te ves tenso, ven, te daré un masaje.

Aunque sus manos eran pequeñas y delicadas, también eran mágicas, y podían relajarlo rápidamente, pero...

Haley – Vaya, realmente estas tenso...

H – Si, un poco... mmmm esto se siente tan bien...

Al rato, recostados en la alfombra los ojos de Aaron se iban cerrando. Ella no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, así que inició una de las conversaciones más importantes que ambos habían tenido hasta ese momento.

Haley – Amor...

H – Mmmmm...

Haley – No te hagas esto...

H – De qué hablas?

Haley – Sé que amas tu trabajo, y todo el bien que haces, pero no dejes que te destruya...

H – No entiendo, por que me dices...

Haley – Llevas meses tenso, serio, casi no hablas, antes contestabas tus llamadas de la oficina entusiasmado, ahora parece que llevaras una carga muy pesada...

H – Mmmm... las cosas han estado un poco complicadas en la oficina, pero lo estoy manejando, no te preocupes...

Haley – No me pidas eso. Y no me estas diciendo ninguna novedad, sé que intentas manejarlo, siempre lo haces, tratas de resolver las cosas tu solo, pero, Aaron, si sigues así te vas a amargar, solo te pido que no pierdas de vista las cosas más importantes.

H – No lo hago, Haley. Eres lo más importante para mi...

Haley – Yo lo sé, me amas, no tengo duda. Pero también amas tu trabajo, a tu equipo, y siempre buscas cargar con todas las responsabilidades, sacrificándote a ti mismo, como lo hacías aguantando los golpes de tu papá por proteger a Sean. Es solo que ya no eres un muchacho, y ya no estas solo, recuérdalo.

H – Creeme, nunca lo olvido.

Haley – Además, te tengo un aliciente para que te tomes las cosas con calma.

H – Así, que podría ser...

Haley – Feliz Navidad, le dice mientras le entrega una cajita envuelta en papel rojo y un lazo dorado.

H – Ohh vamos Haley, faltan algunas horas...

Haley – Este presente no puede esperar, ábrelo...

Mientras desenvolvía el regalo, reflexionaba en las palabras de Haley, qué tanta razón tendría, pero paró en seco al ver su contenido...

Haley – Qué te parece? Al final, él encontró el camino hacia nosotros...

Aaron sintió como sus ojos se humedecían mientras sacaba una prueba de embarazo positiva.

JJ miraba desde las escaleras de su casa la nieve caer. Los árboles que rodeaban su pueblo se veían a lo lejos, y podía escuchar el sonido de los villancicos siendo entonados muy cerca. Su madre se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

M – Extrañabas todo esto?

JJ – Un poco, estas fechas siempre me ponen nostálgica.

M – A mi igual.

JJ – Es increíble lo poco que ha cambiado Allegheny en tantos años.

M – Es la ventaja de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, el tiempo casi se detiene. Pero tiene sus desventajas, por ejemplo, tu impetuosa e inquieta hija se llega a aburrir fácilmente.

JJ – No digas tonterías mamá, estoy feliz de estar contigo.

M – Eso lo sé, pero sientes como el tiempo se detiene cada vez que regresas, y los recuerdos dolorosos vuelven... Lo entiendo, porque yo lo vivo a diario.

JJ – Mamá, lo siento tanto...

M – Me hacen falta mis dos hijas, más de lo que crees...

JJ – Ya lo hablamos, no puedo dejar...

M – No, hija, no me malentiendas, jamás te pediría que dejes de crecer profesionalmente. Sé que tu vida está fuera de Allegheny, pero tal vez, podríamos hacer algo diferente.

JJ – Qué quieres decir?

M -Me ofrecieron comprar la casa, y acepté. Me iré de aquí, hija.

JJ – Qué dices mamá? Estás segura?

M – Si, JJ simplemente ya no puedo seguir aquí, tu padre se fue, tu estas en Washington ahora y tu hermana... Estar aquí sola es muy doloroso.

JJ – Pero adonde irás?

M – Bueno, con lo que gane con la venta, y lo que tengo ahorrado, pensaba comprar un pequeño apartamento en un lugar más céntrico, tal vez, Washington.

JJ – Mamá, me encantaría que vivieras allá, podrías irte a mi apartamento...

M – No señorita, tu y yo en su respectivo lugar, pero ya no más alejadas.

JJ – Ok, mamá. Así que supongo que esta será la última navidad en Pennsylvania.

M – Así es, dale el último adios, y disfrútalo.

Y en un abrazo, las dos sellaron la conversación. Los recuerdos inundaban la mente de JJ, en aquella casa, donde había perdido a su hermana y escuchó muchas discusiones entre sus padres, también era el lugar donde disfrutaron muchas cenas de navidad juntos, donde jugaba muñecas con su hermanita y aún estaban los dibujos hechos por ella en la pared de atrás cuando tenía 4. Su hogar por 18 años, pronto pasaría a otras manos, sin embargo, su mamá estaría más cerca, para ella, eso sería una gran bendición

Muy lejos de Pennsylvania, en una playa perdida de Miami, García disfrutaba del sonido de las olas, sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba...

P – Por qué tan sola?

G – Peter, que haces aquí, deberías estar con los demás en la fogata.

P – Lo mismo te podría decir a ti... en qué estas pensando?

G – En lo hermoso y paradisiaco que es aquí.

P – Dime algo, Penelope, porqué te gusta pasar la navidad en Florida?

G – Sabes, la última navidad que pase con mis padres fue precisamente aquí. Tenía 17 años, y recuerdo que estaba molesta por perderme las fiestas con mis tontos amigos de la secundaria... Papá quería pasar algún tiempo con su hermano y, bueno, no fuí la más considerada con ellos. Nunca pensé que esa sería la última navidad juntos...

P – Lo siento PG, no tenía idea..., es que te ves siempre tan feliz...

G – Si algo aprendí de mis padres era que el mundo era multicolor, y que debía disfrutar cada cosa como si fuera única, vengo aquí, no para ponerme triste, sino, porque así estoy más cerca de ellos, y me hace feliz, además, odio la nieve...

P – Jajaja.. eres realmente única PG.

G – Lo sé, ja.

- Chicos, que hacen ahí, la comida se va a enfriar...

P – Ya vamos, Carmen, me acompañas?

G – Si, dame un segundo.

Antes de seguir a Peter, García da un último vistazo al oceáno. No le había comentado a su amigo, que el último deseo de sus padres eran que sus cenizas reposaran en el mar de Florida. De alguna manera, la única forma de sentir que estaba con su familia en navidad, era así.

G – Feliz Navidad papá, mamá.

Reid estaba impresionado por lo elegante y clásico de su estructura. Los detalles en cada montadura, las ventanas, todo era muy postmodernista, pero sin perder la calidez de la arquitectura vanguardista. Eso sin mencionar los muebles de madera, las hermosas cortinas que contrastaban con el entorno. No era una decoración femenina, pero tampoco era tosca. Se notaba que Morgan tenía algún conocimiento sobre estilos arquitectónicos y decoración, realmente era algo que el chico jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Mientras Reid veía cada detalle de la sala, Morgan lo observaba desde la cocina. Le parecía cómico como el chico ponía especial atención a cada rincón, seguro su mente iba a mil pensando en cual tendencia arquitectónica podía ubicar su casa. Mientras habría la botella de vino, su celular sonó, así que se alejó un poco para poder contestar y no ser escuchado.

M – Feliz Navidad, familia Morgan

S - Derek Morgan, como es eso que no vendrás para navidad?

D – No puedes hacer eso, es una tradición, todos los años estamos juntos, con mamá...

F – Niñas les dije que no llamaran a su hermano, él y yo hablamos temprano...

S – No mamá, él simplemente no puede dejarnos plantadas, hace meses no nos vemos Derek...

M – Heyy, heyy, tranquilas... ya antes hablé con mamá, vino una nevada muy fuerte y cancelaron el vuelo, si tenemos suerte, conseguiré un vuelo para mañana...

S – Por qué no conduciste a Chicago, ya lo has hecho antes.

F – Hija, por favor, dejen a su hermano, él tiene sus razones...

D – Cuáles podrían ser, no me digas que estás con una conquista y por eso no puedes venir...

S – Claro, seguro tienes a uno de tus bombones esperándote en la sala, no?

Morgan no resistió reírse del comentario...

M – Chicas, escuchen, la navidad no es una fecha para estar solo, ustedes no lo están, así que disfrútenlo.

D – Pero tu?

M – Tienen razón en algo, no estoy solo, pero no es lo que piensan, estoy con alguien que realmente necesita compañía, nadie debería estar solo en estas fechas, saben.

Sus hermanas se quedaron calladas. Derek realmente se oía diferente, pero era agradable. En un instante tuvo un tono cálido, casi tierno.

F – Hijo, no te preocupes, estoy feliz que estés bien, y confío en tu juicio, igual que tus dos quisquillosas hermanas. Solo ciudate.

M – Claro mamá, las amo mucho, y estaré allá mañana, lo prometo.

S – Ok, hermanito. Espero que mi regalo valga la pena.

D – Si, que sea algo grande.

M – Descuiden, las voy a sorprender este año, Feliz Navidad

Después de un rato, Morgan y Reid cenaban tranquilamente. El más joven le expresó lo hermosa que era su casa, y le listaba todos los detalles que le habían impresionado.

R – Realmente, tu arquitecto hizo un gran trabajo.

M – Pues, en realidad, yo fui quien la restauré

R – Cómo dices?

M – Así es, una forma de huir de la presión y el estrés del trabajo. Aprendí ciertas habilidades en el centro juvenil de mi barrio y he ido actualizándome.

R – Pues es increíble Morgan, si alguna vez decides renunciar al FBI, te iría bien como diseñador o arquitecto.

M – Creo que más bien sería maestro de obras. Como está la carne?

R – Deliciosa, me gusta.

M – En serio? Casi no has comido.

R – Oh no, es que no soy de mucho comer. Pero está sabrosa, gracias.

M – Fue un placer, leí en la teleguía que darán "It's wonderful life", te gustaría verla?

R – Claro, es un clásico, una de las mejores obras de Frank Capra, uno de los grandes maestros del cine clásico de Hollywood. Sabías que sus fábulas optimistas sirvieron para distraer y esperanzar al público norteamericano en los años 30 y 40?

M – En serio? Bueno, será esa entonces.

Después de "It's wonderful life", ""Miracle on 34Th Street"" y "A Christmas Carol", el clásico de 1951, Reid estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá. En casi 6 horas de película, Reid había contado a Morgan todos los detalles de esos clásicos, sus actores, el productor, hasta la taquilla de cada una. Morgan simplemente sonreía y escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decir. Normalmente, le hubiese dicho que parara un poco, pero esa noche, no tenía la intención de hacerlo. El verlo animado le trajo una sensación de paz, era extraño. Este escualido y torpe muchacho había logrado algo que nada ni nadie, en 18 años pudo hacer: perder una navidad con su familia. Pero no podía dejarlo solo, no después de escuchar su conversación con su madre. Como decía su padre cuando era niño, nadie debería estar solo en estas fechas.

El reloj marcaba las 3:20 a.m. El sueño empezaba a alcanzarlo, así que fue al cuarto por unas colchas, arropó a su compañero y se recostó a su lado.

Eran las 7:15 cuando Reid abrió los ojos. Un olor delicioso llenó sus sentidos, así que se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.

M – Feliz Navidad, chico bonito. Aquí está tu taza de café, y pronto estará listo el desayuno.

R – Gracias Morgan. Feliz Navidad. Disculpa, creo que me quedé dormido...

M – Si, te perdiste al último fantasma de Scrooge. Lo bueno es que debes saberte de memoria la película no?

R – Es difícil olvidar los clásicos, aún sin memoria eidética. Tengo que llamar al aeropuerto...

M – Descuida, ya lo hice, podemos volar...

R – Qué buena noticia! Por fin la nieve nos dio tregua. Oye, Morgan. Gracias por quedarte conmigo esta navidad...

M – Qué dices! Nos acompañamos mutuamente. Y no estuvo tan mal, no crees.

R – Espero no haberte aburrido...

M – No, en lo absoluto. Ahora a desayunar, que tu madre y mis mujeres nos están esperando.

Enero 2005.

Luego de las fiestas, hubo sorpresas en la unidad. Strauss logró reubicar a JJ en otro departamento, lo cual tuvo que aceptar la joven de mala gana, y utilizó ciertos contactos para que el traslado de García se congelara, al menos por un tiempo. Al parecer había algo extraño en el pasado de la analista, que hacía que existiera precaución en las autoridades del FBI para que ella estuviera frente a un ordenador y que hábilmente Strauss utilizó para su provecho, pero nadie del equipo, ni siquiera Hotch, sabían con detalle que podía ser, era de esas cosas que la agencia prefería guardar con discresión. Gideon aceptó ir a una gira de charlas a diferentes sucursales del FBI he iba estar fuera de Quantico unos meses. Así que el equipo se había reducido a solo Hotch, Morgan y Reid. El boss man, sin embargo, estaba decidido en traer nuevamente a JJ, integrar por fin a García al equipo y mantener intacto el puesto de Gideon, a pesar de que algo más llenaba su vida de alegría: a finales de mes, Haley fue a su primera cita con el médico, todo parecía bien, el bebe crecía saludable y la madre se veía espectacular. Mientras salían de viaje, la hermana de Haley, Jessica, se quedaba con ella para estar pendiente de lo que necesitaba y apenas tenía tiempo, Hotch se dedicaba exclusivamente a su esposa. Por algunos meses, intentó seguir el consejo de Haley, y no permitir que el trabajo lo tragara, pero sentía el acecho de Strauss y, con el equipo mermado, sus obligaciones habían aumentado.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, los casos iban en aumento, y conforme el equipo iba resolviendo cada uno de ellos, ganaba más credibilidad en el Burou y ante la prensa. Eso le sumaba puntos a Hotch, y poco a poco, su posición en el FBI ganó más importancia y respeto. Eso facilitó el proceso para que el equipo pudiera volver a conjuntarse.

Despues de 4 meses y algunas llamadas, Hotch consiguió que el puesto de JJ como Enlace de Medios fuera permanente, por lo que en abril, la rubia había vuelto al equipo. Y después de varias reuniones, Hotch consiguió abrir el código para el puesto de analista de sistemas, y claro está, su primera opción era García.

En junio de ese año, el equipo le dio a García la agradable sorpresa...

G – Morgan, en serio, tengo mucho que hacer... aún no he terminado de entregar los informes de ayer...

M – Vamos baby girl, te prometo que no durara mucho, te necesito es importante...

G – No me puedes decir qué es?

M – No seas impaciente y camina...

G – Qué hacemos aquí...

M – No conoces este lugar...

G – Claro que se donde estoy, pero porque estamos frente a esta puerta...

M – Bueno, abrela.

Al mirar adentro, García se quedó muda. Era una pequeña habitación, algo oscura, con tres escritorios y un par de computadoras. Un poco sombrío, pero tenía buenos equipos.

G – Morgan, que se supone que es...

R , JJ, M – SORPRESA!

G – Ohhhh, chicos, casi me da un infarto, que pasa!

JJ – Miss García está será, a partir de hoy su oficina.

G – De qué están hablando?

M – Por fin, Hotch logró que te trasladaran al equipo como nuestra analista, felicidades, hermosa.

G – No lo puedo creer! Gracias chicos, no esperen, donde esta Hotch...

R – Creo que está en su oficina... Espera a donde vas?

G – TENGO QUE AGRADECERLE! ESPEREN!

Como nunca antes, García corrió por los pasillos de la BAU, chocando con uno que otro distraído y fue directo a la puerta de su, ahora, Jefe.

H – Adelante

G – Señor, oh señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, se que está ocupado, como no lo iba a estar, pero necesitaba verlo señor...

H – García, cálmese, pasó algo.

No se contuvo más, y lo abrazó. Hotch se quedó sorprendido, sonrió y le respondió. Era la primera muestra física de afecto que recibía desde que se había integrado al FBI.

G – Señor, gracias, de verdad. No se imagina lo feliz que estoy. Le prometo que haré un trabajo excepcional, no lo voy a defraudar...

H – Lo sé, García, perdona por no haber podido integrarte antes...

G – Oh no, señor, yo se que usted luchó mucho tiempo, sabe, aunque usted no nos dijo nada, en los pasillos se oyen cosas, sabemos lo mucho que ha tenido que pasar estos meses por culpa de Strauss...

H – García, escucha, yo quisiera...

G – No quisiera que el resto del equipo se estresara por eso. Lo sé. No se preocupe, pero quiero que usted que sepa lo mucho que le agradezco. Gracias señor.

H – Fue un placer.

Al ver salir a García, una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Por fin, había logrado parte de su cometido. Con trabajo y un buen desempeño en el campo, logró deshacer lo que las intrigas de Strauss habían hecho. Ahora, solo faltaba Gideon.

**La calidad de un líder se refleja en los niveles de exigencia que fija para si mismo.**

_**Ray Kroc**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Cuando la desesperación nos domina – Parte 1

Boise, Idaho

Julio, 2005. 9:10 p.m.

Hanna – Debe ser una broma Charles, es imposible que Mr. Graham no te vaya a dar la oportunidad de presentar el examen

Charles – Te lo estoy diciendo, es un idiota. Le presenté el certificado médico, explique mi condición, y aún así, no quiso. Es obvio que la tiene contra mí.

Hanna – Y si hablas con el rector o el director de la carrera...

Charles – Sería hacer el problema más grande, además, tu y yo sabemos porque lo hace...

Hanna – Sé lo que me vas a decir, pero es totalmente injusto, él no puede ponerse en tu contra solo por que eres gay.

Charles – Te lo estoy diciendo, desde que me vió con Justin en el parque, se ha puesto a la defensiva conmigo, rechaza todos mis comentarios, y ciento su mirada de... no se... desprecio.

Hanna – Pues con mucha más razón, debes exponerlo. Está violando tus derechos...

Charles – Mmmm... ya veremos, debo pensarlo bien. Mira, te dejo, Justin me espera en el Teatro Egipcio, cuidate quieres.

Hanna – Claro, tu también, y piensalo bien.

Charles ve a su amiga alejarse, y él cruza por el parque, sin percatarse que alguien lo viene siguiendo. Oye pasos, vuelve a ver y un sonoro golpe lo deja incosciente.

-CCC-

Quantico, Virginia. Dos semanas después

En un consultorio médico, Reid espera pacientemente ser atendido. No está nervioso, solo un poco ansioso.

- Dr. Reid, el Dr. Samuels lo espera.

R – Gracias.

Al entrar, ve con cuidado cada rincón: los cuadros, la forma en como cada elemento del escritorio está colocado, el color de los muebles, incluso el color de las paredes. Se dice así mismo que Samuels es perfeccionista, muy exigente y por medio del arte expresa un poco de desenfreno y rebeldía. 'Vaya, deja de estar perfilando a la gente...'

Dr – Dr. Reid, buenos días.

R – Buenos días , dígame, como salieron los resultados.

Dr – Pues, efectivamente, tiene un bajo nivel de hemoglobina en la sangre, muy importante de hecho, sus síntomas coinciden con el cuadro clínico: debilidad, palpitaciones y disnea. También los examenes indican un poco de desnutrición y deshidratación. Ha vuelto a tener otra hemorragia?

R – No, la última fue hace dos días. Qué recomienda, doctor?

Dr – Le voy a recetar eritropoyetina, además de hierro, también es necesario un cambio en su alimentación, en este folleto encontrará ejemplos de menús.

R – Doctor, mi trabajo me exige estar viajando constantemente, no podría hacer cambios en mi alimentación...

Dr – Dr Reid tendrá que buscar la manera. Vea, usted no está grave, aún, pero su cuerpo le está dando una señal de auxilio, tiene que buscar la manera de alimentarse bien. Su vida vale más que su trabajo, no le parece?

R – Si, claro, tiene razón.

Dr – De todas formas, no es tan dificil, coma carne, vegetales, frutas, tome mucha agua y evite un poco el café. Le programaré una nueva cita el mes que viene. Trate de cuidarse

R – Gracias, doctor.

Al salir del consultorio, Reid se sintió un poco abatido. Desde hacía algunas semanas, se había pensado a sentir débil, le costaba respirar y había tenido sangrado por la nariz. Él ya conocía los síntomas, había leido de ello, pero quería asegurarse de que no fuera algo más grave. Nunca había sido de comer mucho, pero el estrés de atrapar criminales a veces le quitaba el apetito, y muchas veces lo único que pasaba por su estómago era café. Así que no se extrañó, pero estaba consciente que el equipo no necesitaba cargar con alguien enfermo. Así que tendría que buscar la manera de mejorar su salud. Decidió ir a desayunar, pero mientras su mente divagaba, escucho el tono de mensaje. Tenían un nuevo caso. El desayuno tendría que esperar.

En otro consultorio, Aaron y Haley salían de una cita con el médico. El embarazo iba ya por 7 meses, el bebe estaba bien, pero el médico detectó que Haley tenía la presión muy alta, lo cual era peligroso en su estado. Prescribió descanso y cero estrés. Aaron iba conduciendo hacia la casa cuando le llegó el mensaje de JJ. Odiaba dejar a Haley sola, pero sin Gideon, debía estar con el equipo. Esta conversación sería difícil.

Haley – No es posible que después de lo que dijo el doctor estemos discutiendo esto?

H – Amor, entiende, solo somos 4, si al menos estuviera Jason...

Haley – No quieras engañarme Aaron, aunque Jason Gideon estuviera presente, igual te irías... Sabes por que me siento así? Durante mi embarazo has salido al menos una vez por semana a otra ciudad. Incluso, has estado fuera 7 días seguidos, casi no nos vemos, estas totalmente apartado... trato de ser paciente, te lo juro, pero... es como si no te interesara tu hijo...

H – No, no digas algo así. Amo a mi hijo y te amo a ti, eso nunca lo pongas en duda.

Haley – Entonces, quédate. Por favor. Al menos, esta vez, Aaron, estoy asustada, hemos esperado tanto a este bebe, no quiero perderlo.

H – No lo perderás, esta bien, me quedaré.

-CCC-

Morgan y Reid esperaban en la oficina, mientras JJ conversaba fuera por teléfono.

R – Qué raro, porque tardará Hotch.

M – Seguro pronto viene, él nunca se pierde un caso.

JJ – Chicos, tenemos un problema. Acabo de hablar con Hotch, él no puede venir.

M – Cómo, le pasó algo?

JJ – Se trata de Haley, fue al medico hoy, no le dio buenas noticias, y se puso mal de regreso a su casa, así no podrá dejarla.

M – Qué hacemos entonces? Vamos nosotros tres?

JJ – Si. Nos alcanzará luego si puede.

M – Bien, entonces empecemos.

JJ – Ok, chicos. En Boise, Virgnia, 4 hombres han sido asesinados. Charles Brown, Elian Garner, Brian Thomas y Gordon Cathwell aparecieron con varios golpes contundes en la cabeza, probablemente con un palo. Todos los cuerpos fueron encontrados en diferentes zonas del Downtown Boise. Los asesinatos fueron en la noche, y hay 2 días entre uno y el otro.

M – Existe alguna conexión entre las víctimas?

JJ – No a simple vista, todos son jóvenes, con edades entre 21 y 30 años, Brown y Cathwell eran estudiantes de la Universidad Estatal de Boise, Garner era dependiente en un local y Thomas estaba haciendo una pasantía en Micron Technology. No se conocían entre sí, ni tampoco los familiares.

M – Si el su-des sigue el mismo patrón habría un asesinato en las próximas horas.

R – Se ensañó mucho con las víctimas, manifiesta un profundo odio. Todos tenían buena condición física, es posible que primero las haya noqueado, no vería otra forma de poder someterlas.

JJ – La última persona en ver con vida a Charles Brown dijo que iba a cruzar el parque para encontrarse con su novio en el Teatro Egipcio, a una hora en que estaba vacío.

M – Bien, citando al boss man, salimos en 20.

-CCC-

Minutos después, en el jet...

R – Oye JJ, Strauss sabe que Hotch no va?

JJ – No tengo ni idea, pero Hotch muy concentrado con el trabajo, ha tenido muchas presiones, y todo a pasado durante el embarazo de Haley, no ha perdido un solo día, así que no me parece ilógico que se tome este.

R – Lo sé, pero García me dijo que Strauss lo ha estado presionando mucho, si ella se da cuenta de que él no va con nosotros...

M – Que están cuchicheando ustedes dos

JJ – Reid está preocupado por Strauss.

M – Deberíamos estarlo, es un hecho que ella utilizará esto contra Hotch, lo mejor es terminar este caso rápidamente. Reid, revisa las fotos de las víctimas, tal vez encuentres algo que se nos haya pasado, y al llegar, ve con el forence, JJ concerta con el comisario una entrevista con los familiares de las víctimas. Yo ire a la última escena. Miren, mientras no esté Hotch, tendremos el doble de trabajo, así que tratemos de hacerlo lo más eficiente posible.

-CCC-

En casa, Aaron observa a Hayle dormir plácidamente en su cama. No solo estaba preocupado, se sentía horrorizado, el solo imaginar que podrían perder a su hijo, le quitaba la respiración. Haley siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, era su muralla. Pero ahora, estaba aterrada. Entendía su reacción anterior, además en esos 7 meses ella no se había quejado ni un solo momento. Él no podía dejarla, pero también se preocupaba por el equipo. No se sentía cómodo dejándolos viajar solos. No eran niños, Morgan tenía experiencia, pero JJ y Reid aún eran jóvenes, así que haría una llamada, que hubiese preferido no hacer.

-CCC-

JJ – Buenas, comisario Davis, soy Jennifer Jareau, hablamos hace un par de horas.

D – Mucho gusto agente, y el resto de su equipo?

JJ – Nos dividimos, el Dr Reid está con el forense, y el agente Morgan fue a las escenas de los crímines, nuestro jefe, el agente Hotchner nos alcanzará luego.

D – Bien, si gusta acompáñeme, le mostraré donde podrán trabajar

JJ – Gracias, pudo hablar con los familiares?

D – Si, están aquí Hanna Givelly y Justin Morris, amiga y novio de Charles Brown, la madre de Elian Garner y el hermano de Brian Thomas.

-CCC-

Hanna – Estábamos conversando sobre un problema que había tenido con un profesor, Mr. Davis, creo, él no le permitió presentar un trabajo. Charles sentía que era por se homosexual.

JJ – Había sentido algún tipo de agresión por su condición de otras personas?

Hanna – No, solo Mr Davis. Él se sentía abrumado, le había costado tomar la decisión de hacer pública su orientación sexual, pero cuando conoció a Justin, bueno, se sentía tan feliz...

-CCC-

Justin – Él no tenía enemigos, cómo iba a tenerlos? Él, era grandioso...

JJ – Te habló de sus problemas en la universidad con su profesor?

Justin – Si, me contó, pero le dije que no se preocupara por eso. No supe que le rechazaron el trabajo hasta que Hanna me contó esta mañana... No se lo merecía, era amable, gentil con todos, tenía un gran corazón. No se lo merecía.

-CCC-

JJ – Mrs Garner, alguna vez Elian le contó de algún conflicto con algún compañero en su trabajo o con algún cliente.

Mrs Garner – No, él nunca tuvo conflictos. Era un chico muy tranquilo, alegre, a pesar de la lejanía con su padre.

JJ – Qué pasó con el padre de Elian?

Mrs Garner – Ese hombre es un maldito... Disculpe la expresión... Encontró a Elian besando a un noviecito en su recamara, lo intentó echar de la casa, y adivine? Quién se fue con la cola entre las patas fue él. Nadie se mete con mi niño.

JJ – Elian era gay?

Mrs Garner – Si, y siempre se sintió orgulloso. Nunca dejó que las burlas de los demás lo intimidaran. Este un sitio tranquilo, normalmente la gente no se mete con nadie, pero siempre hay personas cerradas. Me acuerdo que Elian hacía poco había ido a un concierto, y conoció a un chico, le pareció agradable. Resultó que estaba en complicidad con otros muchachos para burlarse de él, pero eso no lo cohibio, mi Elian era valiente y decidido. Ese era mi hijo.

-CCC-

Joshua – Brian era muy callado. Casi no hablaba. No se mucho de su vida privada.

JJ – Pero era su hermano.

Joshua – Si, pero era... diferente.

JJ – Qué quieres decir con diferente?

Joshua – Brian es adoptado, en realidad, no es, era, mi hermano. Era hijo de un primo de mi papá, cuando sus padres murieron, papá lo adoptó como suyo. Brian tenía 6 años.

A JJ le parecía curioso Joshua Thomas. Era delgado, una voz gruesa, serio, hablaba sin mirar a los ojos. Era... extraño.

JJ – No sabes nada de sus amigos, los lugares que frecuentaba?

Joshua – Él no tenía amigos, hasta donde yo sé. Se dedicaba a trabajar. Tampoco le conocí ninguna novia. Como le digo, nunca hablaba.

JJ – Sabes si tenía algún contacto con Elian Garner, Charles Brown o Gordon Cathwell.

Joshua – No señora, pero se de alguien que podría darle más información. Él tuvo un compañero cuando estuvo estudiando, alquilaban juntos el mismo apartamento, su nombre es Peter Brosnan o Bowen, no sé. Si alguien que podría decirle algo de él, seguro de Peter.

JJ – Ok, gracias por la información.

Joshua – Señorita, Brian... sufrió?

JJ – Si, me temo que si.

Joshua Thomas se mordió su labio inferior. Durante toda la conversación se había mantenido frío, o al menos, eso quería aparentar.

Joshua – Por favor señorita, atrape a quien le hizo eso.

JJ – Haremos lo posible, gracias por todo.

-CCC-

Al regresar a la oficina, JJ vio a Reid y Morgan acomodando las fotos de las víctimas en el pizarrón

JJ – Gracias chicos, estuve entrevistando a los familiares y no tuve tiempo.

R – No es problema, averigüaste algo?

JJ – Bueno, al menos dos de las víctimas, Elian y Charles eran homosexuales declarados, de Brian no tengo mucha información, su hermano dice que nunca hablaba...

R – No sería extraño, Brian Thomas tenía Asperger y un nivel bajo de autismo, fue diagnosticado a los 4

años, y como nota curiosa, también su hermano, Joshua, aunque no eran hermanos de sangre.

JJ – Joshua Thomas también? Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas... Él me dio un nombre, Peter Bowman o Brosnan, dice que vivió un tiempo con él, le pediré a García que lo busque.

M – Y la familia de Cathwell?

JJ – No se presentó nadie.

M – Que García también lo localice, el forense indica que todas las víctimas murieron por trauma intracraneal severo.

R – Sin embargo, las heridas indican que los golpes fueron bajando de intesidad progresivamente con cada víctima.

JJ – Cómo? No debería ser lo contrario? Los ataques no debieron ser más brutales?

R – Pues no en este caso

M – Bien, la escena del crimen no indica nada que pueda darnos una pista, lo que si es que el su-des llevaba portaba su arma, pues no hay indicio que fuera fortuita.

JJ – Los amigos de Brown señalan que él tuvo problemas con uno de sus profesores en la Universidad Estatal de Boise, presumiblemente por homofobia

M – Bueno, dos de nuestras víctimas eran gays, podría ser nuestro sujeto...

G – No puedes dejarte llevar por la primera impresión, recuerde que debemos primero analizar la conducta del su-des antes de llegar a una conclusión...

Los tres perfiladores se vieron entre si por un instante al oír esa voz conocida y miraron hacia la puerta sorprendidos, no podían creer quien estaba ahí, después de tanto tiempo...

R – Gideon, pero cómo?

G – Hotch me llamó y me dijo cómo estaba la situación. Estaba en Oregon dando una conferencia, así que vine de inmediato.

M – Es un gusto verte Gideon, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

Cada uno reaccionó diferente: Reid estaba feliz, JJ asombrada, Morgan... un poco en cautela. No confiaba completamente en él, pero era obvio que necesitaban apoyo.

M – Bien, no perdamos tiempo, juntemos notas...

-CCC-

En una bandeja, subía fruta, una tostada y jugo. Algo ligero, sin mucha azucar o sal. Apenas para que estuviera alimentada. Aaron sube al cuarto y abre la puerta de su recamara, la última vez que la dejó estaba profundamente dormida. Ahora estaba sentada, leyendo un libro. Aaron no puede evitar sonreír, se veía tan hermosa, y en paz.

Haley – Hola, porqué estas ahí escondido, ven...

H – Te traje algo para comer...

Haley – Vaya, nos vas a poner a dieta.

H – El doctor ordenó dieta baja en sodio, así que...

Haley – Mmmm... el jugo está rico... Gracias, Aaron.

H – De nada, no sabía que podía cocinarte...

Haley – No me refiero a eso, sino a que te quedaste aquí...

H – Haley... tienes idea de lo que sentí el 24, cuando me diste tu prueba de embarazo? Fue... el momento más importante de mi vida... Lo siento, no quise que te sintieras abandonada por mi...

Haley – Es más que eso... Tengo miedo todos los días, cuando te vas... Miedo de que no vuelvas, que no conozcas a tu hijo, a no poder sentirte más a mi lado... De... que ames tanto tu trabajo, que se convierta en una obsesión y no quieras nada más allá que eso.

H – Shhhhh... eso no va a pasar... no hay nada en este mundo, más importante que mi familia.

Haley – Tal vez... es ridículo, lo se... pero siento celos de tu equipo. Cada logro tuyo, te aleja más de nosotros.

H – Eso no va a pasar...

Haley – En serio? Si te lo pidiera, renunciarías a tu trabajo, por mi? Sabes... no, no me contestes, déjalo así.

H – Haley...

Haley – No, no sigamos más, solo nos haremos daño. Estás aquí no?... Eso es lo importante... Hoy estas aquí, con nosotros.

H – Siempre... Te amo, ahora come, y trata de descansar...

-CCC-

M – Hey baby girl, que nos tienes.

G – Bueno, chicos, no existe ninguna conexión entre las 4 víctimas, solo una compra que hizo Thomas en la tienda donde trabajaba Gardner, pero de eso hace varios meses. Aunque Brown y Cathwell estudiaban en la misma universidad, no estaban en la misma carrera y no compartieron ningún curso

M – Qué averiguaste de Cathwell?

G – Bueno, Gordon Cathwell era estudiante de posgrado en Psicología, con un promedio. No gastaba mucho. Sobre su familia, su madre murió cuando tenía 5 años, no tiene hermanos, y vivió con su padre hasta que se gradúo.

M – Hermosa, mándame la dirección de su padre, para ver que nos puede decir

G – Bueno, son casi las 10:00 p.m. Por el momento no podemos hacer más. Vayan al hotel, descansen, hoy fue un día largo. Morgan, tu y Reid van mañana a primera hora a hablar con el padre de Cathwell, JJ, tu y yo nos encontraremos aquí.

M – Antes de irnos, Gideon, exactamente, cual será tu papel en este caso?

JJ – Es importante, en caso de que llame Strauss.

G – No habrá problema, me comuniqué directamente con el director, él está al tanto de la situación. Si Strauss llama, la remites a él inmediatamente JJ. Ahora vamos.

Morgan y Reid salieron primero, cuando JJ iba a seguirlos, Gideon la tomó del brazo y le hizo una seña. Se acercó a él, parecía preocupado.

G – JJ, no te parece que Reid se ve algo pálido y delgado. Ha estado enfermo?

JJ – Si, todos lo hemos notado, pero cuando alguien trata de tocar el tema, él empieza a divagar de otra cosa.

G – Hace cuánto está así?

JJ – Hace un par de meses, pero en la última semana lo he visto más decaído. Por eso, aunque pasó su examen de armas hace algunos meses, Hotch está evitando llevarlo a trabajo de campo. Tal vez, si pudieras hablar con él, te tiene más confianza.

G – Ok, gracias, veré que puedo hacer.

-CCC-

De camino al hotel, Reid no habló, miraba hacia la ventana y sentía que sus ojos se cerraban. No había comido nada en todo el día, precisamente lo que el doctor le pidió que evitara. Pero no ha había tenido tiempo, sin Hotch, tenían el doble de trabajo. Al menos Gideon estaba ahí, sería un gran apoyo para el equipo. El auto giró, y empezó a sentirse mareado, pero trataba de no llamar la atención. Antes de subir al cuarto, pediría alguna cosa para comer. Con eso sería suficiente.

M – Eyyy Reid, me oyes.

R – Mmmm, si perdón, que me decías.

M – Voy a pasar a comprar algo de comer antes de ir al hotel, tu quieres algo?

R – Si, claro, está bien

M – Qué prefieres, china o italiana?

R – Mmmm mejor italiana, creo...

Morgan para el auto. Y ambos bajan, en ese momento, Morgan se dirige hacia Reid, pero ve a su compañero sosteniéndose con dificultad en la camioneta, pálido, sudando frío, y con la vista nublada.

M – Reid, que tienes?

R – Nada yo... estoy bien

M – Si claro, espera... que tienes en la nariz, eso es sangre?

Las piernas del más joven empezaron a flaquear, antes de que cayera al suelo, Morgan lo sostuvo de los brazos y lo subió a la camioneta rápidamente. Mientras conducía, Morgan miraba constantemente a su compañero. Estaba incosciente, por más que lo llamaba, no reaccionaba.

JJ – Si, Morgan, qué sucede?

M – Reid está mal...

JJ – Cómo que está mal?

M – Se desmayó, no sé, lo estoy llevandolo al hospital en este momento

JJ – Solo así, se desmayó y ya?

M – Si, no se que le pasó...

JJ – Bueno, a cual lo estás llevando... Ok... Si, Gideon está conmigo todavía... Vamos para allá

G – Qué pasó?

JJ – Era Morgan, Reid se desmayó en el parqueo de un restaurante

-XXXX-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Cuando la desesperación nos domina Parte 2

Había pasado poco más de 2 horas, Morgan estaba impaciente. Aún no había señales del doctor y tampoco había podido ver a Reid. Caminaba, se sentaba, se ponía de pie, le preguntaba a cada enfermera que pasara por ahí... Nada. JJ se habia comunicado con Hotch y García, ambos le pidieron que les informara, no importaba la hora. Gideon estaba sentado, con el ceño fruncido. Hace exactamente 12 meses conoció a este joven genio, y le ofreció entrar como perfilador al FBI. Ahora estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital. Le ofreció un empleo, y todo para que 2 meses después, él mismo se retirara y lo dejara solo.

Dr – La familia de Spencer Reid

M – Buenas doctor, somos sus colegas, cómo está?

Dr – Su colega tuvo una baja de hemoglobina, así como de su presión. También presenta un cuadro de fiebre. Al llegar, tenía una temperatura de 101°, logramos bajarlo pero le hicimos otros examenes y descubrimos una infección renal. Está deshidrato y presenta desnutrición. Además encontramos en su expediente médico que está en tratamiento por anemia, es posible que eso provocó la infección.

M – Doctor, él tenía sagrado en la nariz...

Dr – Es normal en los pacientes anémicos. Sin embargo, su cuadro es de cuidado. Reaccionó hace algunos minutos, hablé con él, y me confesó que no había comido en todo el día, y por lo que indican sus resultados, yo diría que se le ha hecho costumbre. Lo tendremos con IV y lo monitorearemos toda la noche. El médico que lo atendió en Quantico lo médico, así que le recetaremos para la infección. Le recomendé que cuidara su alimentación y que se comunique con el médico que lo está tratando en Virginia apenas llegue. Recomiendo que le den baja médica al menos por una semana mientras se recupera.

JJ – Podemos verlo?

Dr – Solo unos minutos, ya no es horario de visita. Podrá irse mañana a medio día, si no hay ningún otro contratiempo.

G – Muchas gracias, doctor.

M – Ok, desde este momento, Reid queda fuera del caso.

JJ – Sin Reid y Hotch?

M – JJ, no podemos arriesgarnos a que le pase algo, lo primero es su salud.

G – Bueno, dejemos eso para después, vamos a verlo, y luego hablaremos con Hotch.

Reid estaba en un salón, con varios pacientes. Estaba dormido cuando llegaron sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos había notado que tal mal estaba hasta que lo vieron con su bata de hospital. Casi en los huesos, mucho más delgado que hacía un año, cuando entro al FBI. JJ se acercó y le acarició el cabello. En ese momento, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

R – Eyyy chicos, que hacen aquí todavía?

M – Cómo que hacemos, crees que nos ibamos a ir hasta estar seguros de que estabas bien?

R – Lo siento, lo menos que hubiese querido era molestarlos...

G – No digas tonterías, si te sentías mal desde temprano debiste decirnos.

JJ – Gideon tiene razón, Reid, lo más importante es tu salud...

R – No estoy tan mal, en serio chicos...

M – Si, no fue lo que dijo tu doctor...

R – Morgan, es solo anemia, es fácil de combatir...

M – Bien, pues si lo es, entonces eso haremos, pero tu también tienes que poner de tu parte. Ahora descansa, vendré mañana en la mañana, duerme tranquilo.

R – Esperen, el caso...

JJ – Olvídate del caso por ahora, Spence. Concéntrate en mejorar...

G – Bueno, vamos entonces. Reid, duerme tranquilo.

R – Ustedes también, buenas noches.

-CCC-

H – Si JJ, qué pasó con Reid...

Aunque hablaba bajo, Haley logró escuchar el teléfono y escuchó la conversación de su esposo...

H – No entiendo porque no dijo que estaba enfermo... No, está claro que Reid queda fuera del caso... Entiendo, pero no podemos poner el caso por encima de su salud, si es necesario, llamaré a Strauss para que mandé apoyo desde Quantico... No puedo irme y dejar a Haley, pero te pido que me informes como va todo... Descansa.

Haley – Aaron...

H – Ey, que haces despierta?

Haley – Oí tu conversación, que pasó con el Dr Reid?

H – Se desmayó, parece que no había comido nada en todo el día...

Haley – Es más que un desmayo, Aaron, si no fuera así, no estarías tan preocupado.

H – Mmm... parece que está anémico, y tiene una infección renal. No come bien, está deshidratado y desnutrido.

Haley – No entiendo, como es posible que haya llegado a esa condición...

H – Él vive solo, Haley.

Haley – Su familia?

H – Su madre vive en Las Vegas, no se nada de ella, y su padre los abandonó cuando él era niño. No tiene amigos, la única actividad que le conozco es el trabajo en la unidad.

Haley – Ya veo, seguro va todos los días a trabajar, y se concentra tanto, que no se preocupa por comer a veces. Se parece a alguien que conozco...

H – Ja, si, eso me temo.

Haley – Y ustedes no lo vieron venir, porque la anemia es una enfermedad progresiva, no se da de la noche a la mañana.

H – Supongo... que siempre estamos distraídos... los cantidad de casos que llegan a BAU aumentan, casi no hay tiempo. Se nos pasó por alto. Si lo había visto más delgado que lo acostumbrado, pero, no le di la importancia que debía. Debi prestarle más atención...

Haley – Ok, Aaron, basta.

H – Pero...

Haley – Escúchame bien, no te puedas culpar por todo, no eres el responsable. Eres un hombre, ni más ni menos. Es hora de que delegues...

H – Qué quieres decir?

Haley – Tu has luchado por meses por este equipo, tu lo formaste, has defendido a cada uno de sus miembros al menos una vez, pero siempre cargas con la responsabilidad, no puedes seguir así. Además el Dr Reid no es tu responsabilidad. Habían más personas que podían ayudarlo, y él mismo es un adulto.

H – Reid está consciente de eso. Ha sido adulto, desde que era un niño. Se acostumbró a cuidar de otros y olvidarse de si mismo.

Haley – Bueno, entonces enséñale a preocuparse por si mismo... Mira... aunque no lo creas, quiero que te vayas. Aaron, viaja a Idaho.

H -Qué? No, tu me necesitas

Haley – Ya me siento mejor, te quedaste conmigo cuando estuve mal, pero ahora son ellos los que te necesitan, ve. Y agarra a ese bastardo para que regreses pronto.

H – Bien, llamaré a Jessica para que venga mañana.

Haley – Solo procura volver con bien, te estaremos esperando.

-CCC-

Aún no amanecía cuando la bulla despertó a Reid. Se enderezó y vió que traían al salón a un herido, no podía ver bien, pero parecía que había recibido una fuerte golpiza. Inmediatamente Reid se levantó y camino hacia donde atendían al paciente.

Dr – Bien, que tenemos.

- James North, 25 años, recibió varios golpes en su cabeza.

Dr – Mmmm... llévenlo debemos hacerle placas, pero no veo reacción en sus pupilas, es posible que haya muerte cerebral... De todas formas, debemos estar seguros.. súbanlo... Enfermera Johns, venga un momento... El paciente está en la lista, que llamen a la familia de inmediato.

Reid estaba seguro, esos golpes, ese ataque era del mismo su-des que estaban investigando, pero, qué lista?

R – Doctor, disculpe.

Dr – Muchacho que haces despierto y levantado?

R – Señor, necesito hacerle una pregunta, es importante, la lista en la que está su paciente, cual lista es?

Dr – La de donantes de órganos. Este hospital tiene el programa de donación de órganos más prometedor de la nación, y nuestra base de datos tiene la mayor cantidad de donadores disponible a la fecha. El paciente firmó su autorización para ser donador si algo le pasaba.

R – Doctor, usted cree que pueda facilitarme esa lista.

Dr – Oh por supuesto que no. Esa información solo es manejado por el hospital. Vaya a descansar joven.

R – Ok, gracias.

Mientras Reid se recostaba, su mente iba a mil. Con cada víctima el su-des bajaba la intensidad de los golpes, no quería que murieran de inmediato, quería que llegaran al hospital, para que sirvieran como donadores, entonces, era posible que el su-des fuera un paciente que necesitaba un órgano o al menos un familiar. Pero eso sería cierto si las otras víctimas estuvieran en esa lista. Tenía que comunicarse con García.

-CCC-

A primera hora, Morgan estaba en el hospital, debía ir a visitar al padre de Cathwell pero primero, se aseguraría de que Reid había despertado bien. Al llegar, preguntó por él...

- Disculpe, usted viene por el señor Spencer Reid.

M – Si, él está bien?

- Si, pero quiere irse...

M – Cómo que quiere irse? No le dan de alta hasta medio día, eso dijo el doctor...

- Si, pero él YA se quiere ir.

Morgan entró al salón y vio a Reid, ya vestido, discutiendo con el doctor.

R – No entiende, debo irme, no puede mantenerme contra de mi voluntad.

Dr – Señor Reid...

R – Dr Reid.

Dr – Bien, Dr Reid debe calmarse, usted aún se encuentra débil, su condición...

R – Se cual es mi condición, doctor, tal vez mejor que usted. Debo irme, es importante y, donde diablos está mi celular?

M – Eyyy, yo lo tengo, te lo saqué antes de entrar a emergencias, que pasa aquí?

R – Morgan, gracias a Dios, dame mi celular, tengo que llamar a García...

M – No señor, estás fuera del caso...

R – Pero no entiendes, descubrí algo...

M – Así? Cómo? Aquí, en este salón?

R – Pues si... Hace 2 horas llegó a emergencias un paciente, James North, con heridas contundentes en su cabeza, tiene muerte cerebral, y está en la lista...

M – Uoyyyy, qué lista?

R – La de donadores de órganos... No lo entiendes? Es por eso que el su-des baja la intensidad de sus ataques, necesita que la víctima llegue a emergencias para que lo declaren donador, él está en la lista, y si las otras víctimas están también...

M – Ok, entiendo, yo me encargo, pero tu quédate aquí

R – Morgan yo puedo...

M – No chico, no puedes, no vas a volver a hacerme pasar un susto como el de anoche, te quedas. Doctor, si es necesario, átelo a la cama, tiene mi permiso.

R – Pero Morgan...

M – No me hagas golpearte...

-CCC-

G – Pensé que no te vería aquí...

H – Haley está mejor, y me pidió que viniera. Así que tomé un vuelo anoche. Qué sabes de Reid?

G – Estoy esperando a Morgan, él iba a verlo a primera hora.

JJ – Hotch, que bueno verte. Morgan y García están en la línea, parece que es importante. Chicos, estamos Gideon, Hotch y yo, adelante.

G – Hola, señor, que gusto oírlo.

H – Gracias García, qué tenemos?

M – Bueno, aunque no lo creas, Reid acaba de descubrir algo importante...

H – Cómo? Pero él?

M – Escuchen, llegó otra víctima del su-des esta mañana al hospital, lo declararon vegetal, Reid descubrió que estaba en una lista de donadores de órganos...

G – Es ahí donde entro yo, Morgan me pidió que revisará, y efectivamente, todas las víctimas forman parte de ella. Revisé también la lista de pacientes que esperan un órgano. Resulta que para ser donador, debes ser tener una serie de condiciones fisiológicas para poder donarle a alguien, en este momento tenemos a 3 pacientes que podrían recibir un órgano de James North, de ellos 3, Amy Nowell, de 15 años, necesita un trasplante de corazón urgente, su padre, Alex Nowell, trabaja en la administración del hospital, y tiene acceso al sistema que maneja la lista de donadores y receptores de órganos.

H – Ok, Morgan, dónde estás?

M – Sigo en el hospital.

H – Ok, no te muevas, vamos para allá, gracias García.

G – Yo me quedo... Soy consultor, no puedo ir al campo

H – Ok, infórmale al Detective a cargo del caso.

-CCC-

Reid estaba recostado en su cama. Le habían puesto la IV nuevamente, pero se resistió a cambiarse. Pensaba en qué tipo de perfil tendría entonces el su-des. 'Un hombre, necesita condición física para poder noquear a esos hombres. Debe tener un familiar o alguien muy cercano como paciente. Pero, porqué todas sus víctimas son hombres?'

Mientras en la camioneta...

H – Dime García, tienes algo nuevo?

G – Señor, revise los antecedentes de los Nowell, Amy acusó a un hombre hace 2 años por violación, el hombre fue condenado, pero según los registros, la niña estuvo con tratamiento psicológico desde entonces.

H – Déjame adivinar, hombre, blanco, con edad entre 21 y 30 años, físicamente parecidos a las víctimas

G – Si señor

-CCC-

Reid no pudo aguantar más, se quitó la vía, y se dirigió a la recepción del hospital. 'Ok Reid, piensa, es un hombre, que ataca a otros hombres, probablemente no solo está buscando un donador, está enfocando en las víctimas un gran resentimiento, es probable que él o su familiar sufrieron algún daño'.

R – Disculpe señorita, en qué piso puedo encontrar a los pacientes candidatos a donación de órganos?

- Piso 3, ala este.

R – Gracias.

'Ok, genio, piensa. Qué clase de persona estaría dispuesto a matar por conseguir un órgano? Esa desesperación solo puede ser motivado por un verdadero amor, de pareja, o hacia un hijo

Mientras tanto, Morgan y Hotch ya estaban en el sitio, con varios policías.

M – Disculpen, FBI, necesito saber sobre una paciente, Amy Nowell.

Mientras Morgan y Hotch esperaban, no se percató que eran observados. Alex Nowell caminó hacia atrás. Caminó rápidamente. Y entró al cuarto de su hija. Su pequeña Amy, estaba dormida apaciblemente en su cama. Él se acercó y la beso, sin despertarla.

Nowell – Lo siento cariño, no podré llevarte de paseo como te había prometido.

Salió sin hacer ruido, y al cerrar la puerta, una mano se posó en su hombro.

Dr – Alex, es bueno verlo.

Nowell – Doctor Harris, como está, hay algo nuevo.

Dr – Si, me acompaña por favor.

Nowell – Es muy importante, es que...

Dr – Oh, si lo es, venga conmigo, vamos al balcón.

-CCC-

- Habitación B25, por ese pasillo, siga la numeración.

M – Gracias, señorita.

H – Ok, vamos con cuidado, recuerden que estamos en un hospital, sin hacer ruido.

-CCC-

Dr – Afortunadamente, encontramos un posible donador para Amy

Nowell – En serio... es increíble... una buena noticia al fin.

Dr – Si y justo a tiempo, la condición de Amy es crítica en este momento.

Nowell – Doctor Harris, no se como agradecerle.

Dr – No me agradezca nada, hasta que su hija tenga un nuevo corazón. Alex, se por lo que han pasado estos años, primero con el ataque de Amy y ahora su problema cardiaco. A veces te pareció que el proceso era lento, lamentablemente, son pocos los que consideran ser donadores, pero quiero que sepas que nunca desistimos.

Nowell – Gracias a usted y al hombre que le sirvió de donador...

Dr – No fue un hombre...

Nowell – Cómo dice?

Dr – Que no fue un hombre, esto normalmente no se dice, pero usted prácticamente vive aquí Alex, así que no importa. Amy recibirá el corazón de una jovencita de Wyoming, tuvo un accidente, y su familia acepto que fuera donante. El corazón lo están trayendo en este momento, operaremos a Amy en la tarde.

Nowell – Esperen, y el hombre que trajeron?

Dr – Cuál hombre?

Nowell – El que vino con muerte cerebral anoche...

-CCC-

Reid se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, B20, B21, B22. Entonces vió a Hotch y Morgan al otro lado, frente a la B25.

H – No patees la puerta, con cuidado.

Morgan cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. Y vio a Amy dormida.

M – Solo está la niña.

H – Ok, dividanse, si lo encuentran, avisen a los demás. Morgan, vamos.

Cuando Morgan y Hotch se retiraron, Reid caminó hacia la habitación y entró. Una chica, no más de 15 años. Vio su expediente. Amy Nowell, receptora de corazón.

Amy – Quién eres?

R – Hola, soy... mmm... Dr Reid.

Amy – No pareces un doctor.

R – No, supongo que no. Y tu papá?

Amy – No lo sé, no está aquí?

R – No, no está.

Amy – Qué raro. Él siempre está aquí cuando me despierto.

-CCC-

Nowell – No entiendo, entonces, no valió de nada...

Dr – Qué quieres decir, Alex? No entiendo.

Nowell – Esos hombres, murieron por nada, yo, yo...

Dr – Alex, qué sucede?

M – FBI, Alex Nowell, no se mueva.

En ese momento Alex se paró, sacó una navaja y se la puso en el cuello a un temeroso Dr. Harris

H – Alex, suelte al doctor ahora.

Dr – Alex, pero que haces...

M – Nowell, no haga una locura, recuerde a Amy

Nowell – No digas el nombre de mi hija, bastardo, no la menciones.

H – Alex, deténgase, no lo haga. Él es el médico que operara a su hija, si le hace daño, no podrá salvarla.

En ese momento, Nowell se quedó frío. Qué estaba haciendo? Era el mismo doctor que había hecho todo lo posible por conseguirle a Amy un corazón. Quien la iba a salvar. En ese momento, soltó al doctor quien corrió hacia los agentes, y Nowell se subió a la baranda. Tres pisos separaban a Alex Nowell con una muerte segura.

-CCC-

Amy – Sabes, estoy mal del corazón.

R – Lo sé, pero adivina, encontraron un donante para tí.

Amy – En serio? Seguro por eso papá no está aquí, está hablando con el Dr Harris

R – Es posible.

Amy – Sabes, mis papás se divorciaron, y yo me quedé con mi papá. Siempre ha estado conmigo. A veces discute con mi mamá por teléfono. Yo me hago la dormida, pero lo he escuchado... Está muy triste, se siente muy solo, y está asustado, por mi. Quisiera... estar sana. Que ya no sufriera por mi causa.

R – Lo estarás Amy, muy pronto.

Amy – Quiero que papá sea feliz, y esté orgulloso de mi... él quiere que estudie.

R – Así y que quieres estudiar?

Amy – Quiero ser cardiologa, para ayudar a las familias, y que no tengan que sufrir como ha sufrido mi papá.

-CCC-

M – Nowell, no lo haga. La única que va a sufrir por todo esto es Amy.

Dr – Alex, piensa en tu hija, ella te necesita, has sido el apoyo de Amy todos estos años.

Nowell – No la pude proteger, Karl. No la pude salvar. Yo maté a esos hombres... yo me decía que era por salvarla, pero no solo era eso... los odiaba, como odiaba al maldito que la violó... y ahora, casi mato te mato a ti, el que ha luchado por salvarla... Ella no necesita este engendro como padre...

H – Alex, hiciste todo por ella. Le diste todo el amor y el cuidado que pudiste, pero ahora, dale el regalo más importante, la oportunidad de verte, de amarte. Si te matas, la matarás a ella también.

Dr – Alex, por favor. Yo... te perdono. Se que lo hiciste por desesperación, pero igual, yo operaré a Amy como hablamos. Ella tendrá un corazón, y podrá tener una vida. Si mueres, ella quedará sola, lo sabes. No le hagas eso a tu hija.

Nowell – Bien, pero, quisiera verla. Antes de ir con ustedes, por piedad, déjenme despedirme de ella.

-CCC-

Por el pasillo B, iban Morgan, Hotch, Alex Nowell y el Dr Harris.

H – Nowell, tiene 5 minutos.

Nowell – Ok, gracias. Karl, lo siento.

Dr – Está bien, Alex. Ve con tu hija.

Al abrir la puerta, los 4 hombres se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Amy despierta y con compañía

Nowell – Amy, quién es él?...

Amy – Papi, hola. Él es el Dr Reid. Y ellos, porqué estas con gente del FBI?

Nowell – Cómo sabes que son del FBI?

Amy – Por sus chalecos, tonto.

Nowell – Ja... Claro

R – Disculpe, Mr Nowell un gusto... Estaba... acompañando a su hija, mientras usted venía.

Nowell – Entiendo... gracias por cuidarla.

Amy – El doctor Reid me dijo que ya tienen un corazón

Nowell – Es cierto amor, el Dr Harris consiguió un donante. Te operan esta misma tarde.

Amy – No me vas a decir por que ellos están aquí, verdad?

Nowell – No hablemos de eso, quieres?. Mejor aprovechemos este ratito.

Amy – Ok papi.

R – Con permiso, mucho gusto.

Al cerrar la puerta. Reid respiró hondo se dio vuelta, y antes de decir una palabra, sintió un manotazo en la cabeza.

R – Auuchhh...

M – Te dije que no te movieras de la cama o te iba a golpear

H – Vamos Reid, tenemos mucho de que hablar, Morgan te puedes encargar desde aquí?

M – Si, no creo que haya problema, si es necesario, espósalo a la camilla.

-CCC-

Al terminar el día, Hotch, Morgan, Reid y JJ iba en el jet hacia Quantico, mientras que Gideon se dirigía a su próximo destino en un avión comercial. Reid escuchó lo que tenía que decir Hotch, luego escuchó a Morgan, cuando terminó con él, siguió JJ, terminando JJ lo llamó García, Gideon también tuvo su parte y por último Morgan le dió otra repasada. Desde ahora, el Dr Reid, lo quisiera o no, iba a comer sus tres comidas diarias, haya o no haya caso. Y esa era una orden, además de que estaba de baja médica, hasta que su médico le diera el visto bueno. Morgan incluso sugirió retener su celular temporalmente mientras se recuperaba, pero al final, cedió ante la presión del genio y se lo regresó, pero todos tenían prohibido comentar ningún detalle de los casos a Reid, no hubo ninguna objeción por parte de Morgan, JJ y García.

Mientras los otros dormían, Hotch hacía el informe del caso, cuando una llamada lo interrumpió.

H – Hola, amor, como te sientes.

Haley – De maravilla, y tu? Cómo va el caso?

H – Estamos regresando, llegamos en menos de una hora a Quantico.

Haley – Qué bueno oirlo, y como está el Dr Reid?

H – Está mejor. Es un chico fuerte, y sobre todo obstinado.

Haley – Bueno, se parece a alguien que conozco...

H – Ey, es la segunda vez en 24 horas que me dices eso, me estás echando una indirecta acaso?

Haley – Aaron Hotchner, tu criticas a ese chico por entregarse a su trabajo tanto que se olvida de sus propias necesidades, de olvidarse de si mismo y sacrificar todo por un bien mayor. Pero tu haces exactamente lo mismo.

H – Si, supongo que tienes razón. A veces, no medimos las acciones que hacemos, más cuando se trata de algo que valoramos, o amamos... Se que sientes lo contrario, Haley, pero estás en todo lo que hago, cuando veo a una familia salvada, o reunida, te veo a ti en sus rostros, veo a mi hijo en cada niño recuperado... En cada padre que vuelve con su hija...Ustedes están siempre presentes.

Haley – Lo se, ahora, no te pongas sentimental.

H – Ok, no me esperes despierta. Te amo.

-XXXX-


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Enfrentándo a viejos demonios

Tres días habían pasado del regreso de Idaho. Reid seguía de baja médica. BAU estaba relativamente tranquilo. Hotch había entregado su informe a Strauss, quien cuestionó el accionar del equipo: la ausencia de Hotch y la participación de Gideon. Sin embargo, como había previsto Hotch, el director apoyó las decisiones tomadas por el Jefe de Unidad, por lo que todo quedó en una llamada de atención. Hotch decidió no hacer público lo sucedido con Reid, sin embargo, y a pesar de que el caso fue resuelto rápidamente, lo vivido en Boise le quitaba el sueño. Al final, si Reid no hubiese parado en el hospital, no habrían encontrado tan rápidamente al su-des. Además, terminó hospitalizado por no saber manejar el ritmo de trabajlo. Eran necesarios cambios, a fin de asegurar el buen desempeño del equipo en caso de faltar uno de los miembros, pero también lo sucedido con Reid, era una llamada de emergencia: debía mantener un ojo en él.

Cuando intentó comunicarse con Strauss, le informaron que iba a ausentarse las siguientes semanas por asuntos personales, y vio eso como una señal, podría tratar el asunto directamente con el Director, así evitaría los obstáculos que Strauss seguro pondría.

* * *

M – Eyyy, Reid, soy Morgan, García y JJ están preocupadas, no han sabido nada de tí desde hace días... Por favor, devuelve la llamada. Nos vemos.

Después de 4 días, Morgan estaba preocupado. JJ había hablado por teléfono con Reid un día después de regresar del caso, y él mencionó que se sentía mucho mejor, pero después de eso, nada. No contestaba las llamadas o los mensajes de texto. No quería admitirlo, pero realmente estaba ansioso. Ya para el quinto día, decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa. 'Y si se desmayo, si enfermó más y no nos quiso avisar, es tan obstinado! Cómo saber si estaba alimentándose o tomando sus medicamentos, y por qué diablos me quita eso el sueño', se decía así mismo mientras conducía a su departamento. Las dudas crecieron más cuando García le dio su dirección, barrio Adams Morgan, era sin duda un lugar muy pintoresco y único, pero no imaginaba al recatado y serio Dr Reid viviendo en un epicentro de baile y vida nocturna. Su edificio se encontraba un poco lejos del centro, era sin duda una zona aparentemente tranquila, o al menos mucho más que el resto del barrio, sin embargo, el edificio, que se veía algo antiguo, no se veía en buenas condiciones. Cuarto piso, sin ascensor. Hacía un calor de mil demonios, estaba deseando llegar y tomar un buen vaso de agua. Llamó a la puerta...

M – Reid, hombre. Soy yo, Morgan. Vamos, ábrame.

No se escuchaba ruidos. Morgan se impacientaba.

M – REIDDDD... VAMOS CHICO, ÁBRAME, tu casera me dijo que no has salido desde el lunes, sé que estás ahí.

'Diablos, porque no abre', empezó a sentir la necesidad de patear la puerta, cuando escuchó ruidos desde adentro.

R – Qué diablos, Morgan, porqué gritas.

M – Ey, chico bonito, cómo te has sentido?

R – Bien, gracias, mucho mejor.

Aunque Reid aseguraba sentirse mejor, físicamente se veía de los diablos. Pálido, sudoroso, tenía puesto una pijama que se le veía enorme, y no ocultaba su extrema delgadez. Al entrar, Morgan casi se ahoga con el golpe de calor que le pegó en la cara, estaba ardiendo, cómo hacía para soportar tanto calor.

Su pieza era muy al estilo Reid: paredes con colores neutros dos grandes libreros, en su escritorio, una pila de libros, así como en una esquina. Las cortinas, con colores suaves y un gran ventan al totalmente abierto y un pequeño balcón del cual podía verse toda la avenida y más allá. Sin embargo, también tenía problemas que para cualquier persona hubiesen pasado desapercibidos, pero no para alguien con experiencia en construcción como Derek. Grietas en el piso y las paredes, parte del sistema de calefacción estaba expuesta, y aunque la vista era hermosa, era virtualmente un peligro pararse en el balcón. Luego observó a Reid caminando hacia el sofá y sentarse con dificultad. Era extraño, no le había parecido que Reid cojeara en Idaho.

R – Bueno, bienvenido. Quieres algo, un vaso o café.

M – No amigo, gracias... lindo lugar.

R – Gracias. Es un barrio agradable.

M – Si, se nota. Oye Reid, por qué estás cojeando?

R – Ahh... me tropecé y caí, no es nada, solo estoy algo adolorido, es todo.

M – Por qué hace tanto calor aquí? No pones la calefacción?

R – Mmmm... no, me gusta así y por la ventana entra aire.

M – Claro, si tu lo dices... Te estuvimos llamando, por qué no contestabas?

R – En serio? Lo siento... es que extravié mi celular, y no he querido salir, así que no he ido a comprar uno.

M – Bueno, eso no es problema, si quieres voy ahora mismo y me encargo, así no tienes que salir

R – No, Morgan, en serio. No te molestes...

M – Tonterías, así aprovecho y compro algo para tu despensa,

En ese momento, Morgan se dirige a la cocina, antes de que Reid pueda hacer algo, abre el congelador, está apagado y vacío.

M – Reid, qué pasa? Por qué tienes desconectado el congelador, y no tienes nada de comer?

R – No digas tonterías, Morgan. Claro que tengo que comer, es... un problema electrico, me lo van a solucionar hoy...

M – Es por eso que no tienes puesto la calefacción, no? Por qué mientes?

R – No mentí, es decir...

M – Mira, no quiero discutir contigo, iré a comprar tu celular, vengo en un rato.

Reid trató de detenerlo, pero fue imposible, Morgan salió rápidamente del apartamento.

Morgan que era hora de hablar con el encargado del edificio, él tenía la responsabilidad de arreglar esta situación.

Al llegar al primer piso, se dirige a la puerta del primer apartamento. Una mujer, de unos 50 años, con cara de muy buenos amigos, abre la puerta.

- Si señor, qué busca?

M – Buenas señora, el encargado del edificio se encuentra?

– No, no está, para qué lo busca?

M – Soy amigo de Spencer Reid, el que alquila el apartamento...

- Si, si claro. El flaco, no? Vea si es sobre la calefacción y el problema electrico, ya le dijo mi marido que hasta fin de mes hará algo.

M – Un momento, fin de mes? Señora, apenas estamos 18, él no puede seguir en esas condiciones...

- Vea señor, eso es con mi marido. Llega más tarde, hable con él entonces.

M – Bueno señora, gracias.

De forma mal educada, la mujer le cierra la puerta en la cara. 'Qué clase de persona es ésta?' Entonces una mujer le llama.

Carmen - Disculpe señor, usted es amigo de Spencer?

M – Si señora, pasa algo?

Carmen - Qué bueno que lo veo entonces. No me gusta meterme en problemas, pero el muchacho ha sido un buen vecino, y bueno, creo que necesita ayuda, ya que usted está aquí...

M – Le sucede algo?

Carmen - Bueno, hace tres días escuché una discusión entre él y ese viejo...

* * *

_**Días antes**_

R – Mr Anders, el problema lleva ya 3 semanas...

- Y, YYYYY YA LE DIJE QUE NO HAY DINERO, AGUANTESE O SE VA, QUE SOBRA GENTE QUE QUISIERA ALQUILAR AQUÍ

R – Señor, deje de gritarme, además nadie alquilaría ese apartamento sin luz ni calefacción.

- MALDITO MARICA QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME QUE ME CALLE...

El hombre agarra a Reid del cuello y lo empuja, al caer, el joven cae de costado sobre un mueble y termina en el suelo, cayendo sobre su celular, que se rompe en mil pedazos.

- TU TE LO BUSCASTE POLLÓN, NO TE QUIERO VER LA CARA EN MI PUERTA MÁS...

Cuando Mr Anders se fue, Reid se fue levantando con dificultad. Le dolía demasiado el costado, y estaba muy nervioso. No dejaba de temblar y empezó a sentirse mareado. Aún se sentía débil, y definitivamente lo que había pasado no ayudaba en nada. Entonces una mano amiga lo ayudó a levantarse.

Carmen – Muchacho, tranquilo, yo lo ayudo.

R – Doña Carmen, gracias, no es necesario...

Carmen – No diga tonterías, estás temblando, no podrás subir tu solo a tu pieza sin ayuda, vamos.

Carmen Ruiz era la vecina del segundo piso. Le agradaba el genio, le recordaba su difunto hijo, así que le dolía verlo en ese estado. A como pudo lo ayudo a subir hasta el cuarto piso y lo dejó en su apartamento.

* * *

Carmen – Desde ese día, no lo he visto salir. Es un buen muchacho, pero muy pasivo, el problema de la instalación lleva casi un mes y él pacientemente ha esperado que le solucione y nada. Y ahora con lo que pasó con esa bestia, no quiere ni salir. Ya que usted es su amigo, podría hacer algo por él.

M – Muchas gracias, señora, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Mientras observaba a Mrs Ruiz subir a su piso, Morgan no dejaba de pensar. 'Maldita sea, maldita sea. Por qué diablos no me dijo nada?' En ese momento tenía ganas de subir y decirle cuatro a Reid, y agarrar del cuello al maldito que se atrevió a lastimarlo. 'Si por mi fuera, lo saco de aquí, él no tiene que pasar por esto'

Entonces, como caído del cielo o del infierno, un hombre entra al edificio y se dirije al apartamento del encargado. Era un hombre alto, grueso, con una barba abundante y muy mal aspecto.

M – Usted es el encargado del edificio, Anders?

Anders – Si, qué desea.

M – Esto...

Y Morgan le conectó un solo golpe en la quijada. El hombre perdió el equilibrio, pero Morgan lo sujetó y lo puso contra la pared.

M – Escuche, se lo diré una vez. Usted NUNCA, NUNCA, LE VOLVERÁ A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA A SPENCER REID. De lo contrario, tendrá que versela conmigo y con la justicia, o usted no sabía que él es un agente del FBI, y lo que usted hizo califica como un crimen federal?

Anders – QUÉ ERES TU, SU NOVIECITO? YA SABÍA QUE ERA UN MARIC...

M – DÍGALO, DEMÉ ESE GUSTO.

El hombre lo miró asustado.

M - ESCÚCHEME BIEN ANDERS, NO ESTOY BROMEANDO. SI VUELVO A SABER QUE USTED LO ESTÁ HOSTIGANDO, ME ENCARGARÉ DE HACER SU VIDA MISERABLE... Quedó claro?

Anders – Como el agua.

Morgan lo empuja contra la pared y sube al apartamento de Reid. No le importaba nada, estaba decidido a sacar a Reid de ese lugar, no iba a estar tranquilo hasta saber que estaba en un lugar seguro.

Obviamente Reid no reaccionó bien ante la conversación con Morgan...

R – Lo golpeaste? Pero... cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

M – Qué esperabas? Es una animal, empezó a gritar en el pasillo y a ofenderte, además, Mrs Carmen me contó lo que te hizo. Por qué no nos contaste?

R – Por que es un problema mío Morgan, ustedes están ocupados trabajando, además no fue nada...

M – Así, no fue nada, y por qué cojeas, por qué te agarras el costado constantemente... A ver, levántate la camisa.

R – Qué? NO...

M – No te estoy pidiendo permiso, súbela o te la subo yo.

Al revisarle, Morgan puede comprobar el enorme moretón que tenía. Se llena de más ira, pero observó el rostro de Reid. Su palidez se ha ido y ahora se ve avergonzado. Se baja la camisa con rapidez y se sienta sin decir nada. Morgan respira hondo, sabe que tiene que manejar el asunto con un poco más de tacto. Así que se sienta a su lado y cambia el tono de su voz.

M – Reid, escucha, se de un edificio. Tiene un apartamento vacío. Conozco al dueño. El lugar es céntrico, cerca del metro, y en una zona tranquila. Es un poco más pequeño que este, pero puedes acomodarte perfectamente. Qué dices? Así no tendrás que tratar con este tipo nunca más.

Esa sería la solución. Aunque no estaba contento con lo que hizo Morgan, tenía que admitir que irse de ese lugar era lo mejor.

R – Ok, pero el precio...

M – No es muy caro, por que no vamos mañana y hablamos con el conserje?

Al día siguiente Morgan lo llevó con el encargado, el precio era mucho menor al que pagaba antes, y Morgan tenía razón, era una excelente zona, el edificio era clásico y muy bello, y el apartamento estaba en perfectas condiciones. En cuestión de 8 días, Reid ya estaba en su nueva pieza. JJ, Morgan y García llegaron el primer día a inaugurarlo.

JJ – Uauuu, es realmente lindo. Por qué no pintas las paredes? Tal vez un color blanco o marfil?

R – Me gusta el color verde que tiene, y se siente fresco. Me gusta mucho es cómodo y además, la estación del metro está a pocas calles, así que no tendré que conducir. Y es ridículamente barato.

JJ – En serio? Qué raro, un apartamento barato en esta zona, es una ganga.

R – Si, eso me tranquiliza, así me alcanza para poder mandarle dinero a mamá y cubrir con mis gastos sin dificultad.

Mientras JJ y Reid conversaban en la cocina, García y Morgan estaban en el balcón.

G – Realmente fue un lindo gesto.

M – No fue nada, solo lo ayude a subir las cajas...

G – No me refiero a eso, Reid me contó que golpeaste al tipo que le hizo daño. Aunque no lo va a admitir, te has convertido en su héroe.

M - No fue nada, no podía quedarme como si nada.

G – Una pregunta Derek, porqué no le dijiste que eres el dueño del edificio?

M – Cómo sabes... No, espera, no debo preguntar lo que no quiero saber, no?

G – Exacto. Dime...

M – El chico está acostumbrado a no pedir ayuda, le tocó crecer muy rápido y para él pedir ayuda es causar molestias. Sentí que al decirselo se iba a sentir incómodo y lo iba a rechazar. Además, así estoy seguro de que estará a salvo.

G – Y no se lo piensas decir?

M – No, no tendría sentido. Reid solo a tratado con el conserje, y yo hablé con él antes para que no le mencionara nada, así que no habrá ningún problema.

G – Eres un bombón, mi adonis de chocolate.

M – Adonis de Chocolotate!

G – Bueno, tu me dices baby girl, no?

M – Ok, touché

* * *

Durante las siguientes semanas, hubo algunas cambios. El director aprobó la rotación de equipos, por lo que no solo el equipo de Hotch atendería los casos. Nuevos elementos se reintegraron a BAU, los agentes Forest, Jameson y Cooper y sus respectivos equipos resultaron un alivio, pero el equipo élite de BAU seguía siendo Hotch y compañía. La licencia médica de Reid se alargó dos semanas más, hasta que su doctor verificó que estaba en condiciones optimas para volver al trabajo. Todo eso le permitió a Hotch dedicarle tiempo a Haley, quien seguía con problemas con su embarazo, el médico indicó que tenía que guardar reposo, y eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Mientras tanto, Hotch aprovechó para preparar la contratación de un nuevo agente y el regreso de Gideon a la Unidad

_**Setiembre, 2005.**_

Finalmente, Jason Gideon regresa al servicio activo. Y tuvo una participación excepcional al rescatar a una joven que había sido secuestrado por una pareja de asesinos en Seattle. Durante la investigación, una fuerte, sagaz y sarcástica mujer tuvo una participación importante: la agente Elle Greenawey, experta en Críminales Sexuales, con el promedio más alto de crímenes resueltos en su Departamento en Seattle y oriunda de New York. Gideon tenía sus dudas: era impaciente, de carácter fuerte y muy pasional, su personalidad le hacía dudar. Pero tenía el apoyo de Morgan, quien la había conocido en New York, cuando trabajó un tiempo en el escuadrón anti-bombas. Además, su trabajo hizo que se ganara el respeto de Hotch, y al ver su interés en formar parte del equipo, presentó su nombre ante el director, quien le dio el visto bueno. Un par de semanas después, JJ la presentaba como nuevo miembro.

_**Octubre, 2005**_

A pesar de los éxitos del equipo, habían casos que afectaban a los agentes más que a otros. Una serie de atentados con bombas en Tampa Bay, lleno de preocupación a los agentes...

M - Hotch, escucha, van a enviarnos fragmentos de la bomba antes de esta tarde. Soy el único con un respaldo ATF. así que si desea que me quede y supervise el perfil de la bomba, lo haré.

H - Morgan, no tendrás miedo de saltar al campo con un bombardero ahora, verdad?

M - Sabes que no es el bombardero lo que me preocupa.

H - Pensé ya habíamos pasado todo esto.

M - Hotch, Boston acabó con Gideon en un colapso postraumático. ¿Cómo sabemos que no pasará otra vez?

H - Morgan, te diré qué. Por qué no nos concentramos en el perfil del bombardero y no en Gideon?

Mientras el resto del equipo iba de camino a Florida, Morgan se quedó en Quantico con García, esperando los fragmentos de la bomba.

M - Éstos son mis fragmentos de bomba. Podemos comenzar a unir a este chico malo.

G - ¿Por qué esa molestia? ¿No buscas huellas y restos en los trozos?

M - García, qué haces en el FBI?

G - No pude entrar en la facultad de medicina

M - Por qué no me sorprende?

G - Ouchhhh. Eso es lo que mi padre decía.

M - Bien, voy a enseñarte algo, así que presta atención.

G - Ah, es como en la escuela...

M - Mira, la forma en que estas cosas están unidas puede decirte cómo piensa el su-des.

G - Me recuerdas a Gideon.

M - Ok, ouch.

Al analizar los fragmentos, Morgan determinó que el objetivo del su-des no era hacer una manifestación política, o dejar heridos o daños. Matar, así de simple. Pero fue García, utilizando una técnica aprendida en Tetris que armó la pieza que correspondía a la firma del su-des. Morgan inmediatamente se comunicó con el equipo: Adrian Bale, el criminal que provocó la muerte de los 6 agentes que acompañaban a Gideon y a un civil. Sin embargo, él estaba en prisión. Así que debía ser un imitador. En vista de las circunstancias, Gideon se vio forzado a entrevistar a Bale y enfrentar los demonios que lo habían perseguido por casi 2 años.

Mientras hablaba con Bale, Gideon sentía una ira profunda, pero debía controlar sus emociones, debía determinar si Bale tenía idea de quien era el su-des.

* * *

Bale - Sabe?, he pensado mucho en aquel día, y hay una cosa que todavía no puedo entender. Usted confió en mí. Por qué?

G - Nunca confié en usted.

Bale - Me escuchó.

G - Cometí un error. Conté con que no lo haría, y lo hizo.

Bale - Enviar aquellos agentes a aquel depósito, simplemente no tiene sentido. Quiero decir, he leído sus libros. Yo tenía todas aquellas cosas - cómo lo llamó usted? Um ... una triada homicida. Hasta vine de una familia rota, sociópata clásico, así que cuando tuve la ocasión de matar a 6 agentes más un rehén... Quiero decir, sólo porque me entregara no significaba que hubiera terminado con aquella gente. Aún tenía el control remoto. Usted tenía... tenía que haber sabido eso. Y la liberación emocional que sentiría presionando aquel botón... bueno, era demasiado aplastante como para renunciar. Por qué no me buscó antes de enviar a aquellos agentes? Por qué no hizo tu trabajo, agente Gideon?

Las palabras de Bale martillaban la mente de Gideon en forma constante. Los cuestionamientos del criminal, el mismo Gideon se las había hecho: por qué? Pero su concentración fue interrumpida...

R – No fue tu culpa.

G – Perdón Reid...

R – No es cierto lo que dice Bale. No fue tu culpa. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, conforme al protocolo, pero él es un sociópata, sin consciencia, cosa que tu no eres. Gideon, yo confiaría en tí, sin ningún tipo de temor, tienes que hacerlo tu también.

* * *

Fueron esas palabras que ayudaron a Gideon a liberarse de esos demonios, y sobre todo, salvar la vida de su nuevo equipo. Mientras Bale ofreció un trato para ayudar a desconectar una bomba que mataría al equipo, Gideon reconoció su juego. Al final, Gideon enfrentó a su némesis.

G – Dijiste que, apretarías el botón, que no podías considerar ninguna otra opción. Todo que hice fue aplicar sus palabras en este asunto también. A pesar que el trato quedó anulado aún así, me aseguré de decirles a todos sus amigos aquí la complacencia mostrada al darnos información sobre sus colegas. Usted es un tipo raro, Adrian. No puedo decirle cuánto placer siento al pensar que fui yo quien le metió en esta jaula diminuta. Diría más aún, diría... liberación emocional.

* * *

Al final del día, pudieron resolver el caso. Mientras regresaban a Quantico, una conversación era necesaria.

G – Por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable, ahora...

H – Hiciste tu trabajo Gideon, actuaste conforme al perfil...

G – Lo sé, pero ahora, siento que me liberé Hotch, por primera vez en 2 años, ya no siento esa carga sobre mi espalda... Gracias

H – Gracias? Por qué?

G – Confiaste en mí, aún cuando yo mismo había perdido la fe. Gracias, Aaron.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Un caso mucho más personal

Después de los acontecimientos en Tampa Bay con Adrian Bale, Hotch y Gideon conversaban en el jet. El resto del equipo seguía durmiendo, y faltaban al menos 30 minutos para llegar. El teléfono de Hotch sonó. Esa llamada sería la más escalofriante que había tenido hasta el momento.

H – Hotchner

Jessica – Aaron, soy Jessica... Es hora, Haley entró en labor de parto...

H – Cómo, hace mucho?

Jessica – Las contracciones empezaron hace 30 minutos...

H – Escucha, hay que llamar ambulancia

Jessica – No te preocupes, ella ya va en la ambulancia, yo la estoy siguiendo en el auto, estamos a punto de llegar al hospital.

H – Yo aterrizo en menos de media hora, estaré ahí pronto, gracias

Después de ahí, el tiempo caminaba muy lento para Hotch. El resto del equipo se había despertado, y estaban en un incómodo silencio. Conocían los problemas que había tenido Haley en los últimos meses, y no podían imaginarse el nerviosismo y la desesperación de Hotch en este momento. Al aterrizar, Hotch fue corriendo al auto sin decir una sola palabra, el resto lo seguía. Gideon se fue con él, y Elle, JJ, Morgan y Reid, conversaban...

JJ – Deberíamos ir?

Elle – No creo, que estemos todos allí no ayudará.

Reid – Tal vez, pero podriamos apoyarlo

Morgan – Gideon está con él. Además, debemos volver a la oficina, ayudaremos más si terminamos los informes del caso, así Hotch tendrá una preocupación menos

Pasaron 2 horas. Reid se había comunicado con Gideon y JJ con Hotch. Haley había querido un parto natural, pero estaba muy débil ya, el médico había informado que se había producido distocia de hombros, lo que provocó una fuerte hemorragia, así que tendrían que hacer una cesárea, pues la vida del pequeño peligraba cada minuto que seguía en el cuerpo de Haley. Al salir de la oficina, el equipo decidió ir al hospital. Al llegar se encontraron con la noticia de que el pequeño Jack Hotchner había llegado al mundo. Mientras Hotch estaba en la habitación con Haley, el equipo fue a conocer al pequeño en la sala de cuneros.

PG – Oh, Dios, miren, es un mini Hotch

E – Es rubio como la madre, y no se ve tan pequeño. Cuánto fue su peso?

PG – 6.9 libras

JJ – Tiene un cierto aire a Hotch... solo que más ternura

PG – Está bostezando, ohhhhhhh

Mientras las chicas seguían disfrutando del pequeño, Gideon, Morgan y Reid, estaban a un lado, observando la escena.

M – Aprende esta lección, chico. No hay nada que derrite más a una mujer, que los cachorros y los bebes.

E – Te escuché Morgan cállate, ...

R – Es un alivio que todo haya salido bien

G – Si, estos meses han sido difíciles para Hotch.

M – Irá a tomarse un tiempo libre?

G – Si, tengo entendido que había hablado con el director, le darán una semana.

R – Qué bueno que Strauss no está, no podría hacerlo con ella sobre él.

M – Por cierto Gideon, que ha pasado con ella?

G – No tengo idea, pero espero que no regrese en mucho tiempo.

M – Y ahí viene el orgulloso papá!

G – Felicidades Hotch.

H – Gracias Jason, vengo a verlo, no he podido...

M – Ve, tal vez las chicas te den campo...

PG – Señor, felicidades!

JJ – Es hermoso Hotch, cómo está Haley?

H – Está dormida, fue difícil para ella.

PG – Qué felicidad, el primer bebe del equipo!

H – El primero? Crees que vendrán más?

PG – Bueno, quedamos nosotros, debemos esperar quién será el próximo...

JJ – Pues yo toco madera, no me imagino con un bebe

R – El refrán dice "no digas de esta agua no beberé"

JJ – Tal vez, pero quien está más ocupado haciendo su tarea es Morgan...

M – Eyyyy... ni lo digas, está muy lejano el día que un mini Derek llegue al mundo

PG – Pues sería una lástima, me lo imagino, un bello caramelito corriendo por los pasillos de BAU, coquetéando con todas las agentes

G – Bueno, ya es tarde. Hotch, felicidades.

H – Gracias Jason y a todos, por estar aquí.

E – Cuando quieras. Saluda a Haley.

H – Lo haré, mañana iré a...

JJ – No, nada de eso, disfruta esta semana con tu hijo, no pienses en el trabajo...

M – Tenemos listo los informes...

G – Y yo me reuniré con el director a primera hora, descuida.

H – Bien, pero cualquier cosa...

E – No te llamaremos para nada

H – Ja... ok, nos vemos.

* * *

Eran las 12:30, y aún no habían comido, así que Morgan, Elle, JJ y Reid decidieron ir a una cafetería cerca del hospital y abierta las 24 horas, antes de volver a sus casas.

JJ – No has pensado en tener hijos, Elle?

E – No... no soy del tipo maternal, y siempre me he concentrado en el trabajo.

M – Y tu, chico bonito?

R – No, yo... no quisiera una responsabilidad así... no se si podría...

E – Pues la verdad no tienes pinta de papá...

M – Creo que Reid sería un buen papá y la chica que lo conquiste seguro será muy dichosa.

R – Mmm... creo que ya es tarde, voy a pedirles que preparen lo mio para llevar...

M – Por qué? Quédate, no me dejes solo con estas dos mujeres

JJ – Te ponemos nervioso

E – No puede ser, Derek Morgan nervioso por 2 mujeres, uaaaa...

R – Estoy algo cansado.

M – Bueno, entonces pide lo mio para llevar, yo te llevo...

R – No, está bien... Yo voy en taxi. Voy a hablar con el mesero.

Mientras Reid iba a la barra, Morgan lo veía extrañado.

M – Será que se molestó?

JJ – Mmmm... no creo, seguro está cansado.

E – No sé, él es un poco raro.

JJ – Claro que no Elle, es solo un poco tímido

M – Bueno, JJ, puedes llevar a Elle? Mejor voy con Reid.

E – Vamos, Morgan, déjalo, no es un niño.

M – Nos vemos chicas

JJ – Hasta mañana.

E – Qué le pasa a Morgan? No entiendo porque debe correr detrás de Reid

JJ – Así es Morgan, no le gusta admitirlo, pero es sobreprotector con Spence

E – Mmm... Creo que debería dejarlo crecer.

R – Señorita, podría preparar lo mio para llevar, por favor...

M – También lo mio, gracias.

R – Morgan te dije que tomaría un taxi.

M – Nada de eso, además, queda de camino a mi casa

R – No es cierto, para ir a mi apartamento debes desviarte 1700 metros al sur y 1900 metros al este, son al menos 20 minutos ida y vuelta

M – Vamos chico, no te irás solo, aceptalo, será menos doloroso

Reid sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que aceptó de mala gana. Mientras iban en el auto, había un incómodo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Morgan lo rompió.

M – Yo si quisiera ser padre, es solo que no quisiera que me pasara algo, y mi hijo quedara solo. Nuestro trabajo es tan peligroso...

R – Pero al menos tienes la esperanza de que podrías tenerlo.

M – Qué quieres decir?

R – Vamos Morgan, no tendría oportunidad. No soy... tu sabes... normal...

M – Qué quieres decir? Has salido con chicas, no?

R – No he tenido buenas experiencias con las mujeres.

M – Entiendo que no me quieras contestar, pero, eres virgen?

R – No, en realidad

M – Bueno, entonces...

R – Es que, mi primera vez... no fue con una mujer.

M – Reid, eres gay?

R – No.. es decir... no creo... me gustan las mujeres, pero...

M – Estabas experimentando...

R – Si, algo así... Es raro, no?

M – No en realidad, la mayoría ha experimentado, al menos una vez...

R – Tu lo has hecho?

M – No, pero no condeno a nadie por hacerlo

R – Morgan... crees que alguna vez... quiero decir... podría formar una familia propia...

M – Claro, niño. Pero tienes que tener paciencia. He conocido a muchas mujeres, pero aún no he encontrado a una que me mueva el piso, a la adecuada, tu sabes...

R – Si, te entiendo.

M – Y este trabajo es desgastante, peligroso... Mi padre era policía, y murió en un asalto.

R – Lo siento

M – Gracias. Yo tenía, como 10 años... El dolor, es demasiado... no quiero que un hijo mio pase por eso.

R - Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con García... Sería genial ver un hijo tuyo en los pasillos de la oficina...

M – Mmmm... si, tal vez.

R – Cómo sabré cuando llegue la adecuada?

M – Lo sentirás cuando lllegado el momento...

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, algo golpeaba la mente de Morgan...

_M – Reid, eres gay?_

_R – No.. es decir... no creo... me gustan las mujeres, pero..._

_M – Estabas experimentando..._

_R – Si, algo así... Es raro, no?_

_M – No en realidad, la mayoría ha experimentado, al menos una vez..._

_R – Tu lo has hecho?_

_M – No, pero no condeno a nadie por hacerlo_

Se sentía hipócrita, falso. Pero hablar sobre su experiencia con Buford... no, aunque había aprendido a confiar en Reid, era... muy íntimo, doloroso, nunca le había contado eso a nadie, no quería empezar ahora.

* * *

JJ llevaba a Elle a su casa, mientras seguían su conversación anterior...

E – No crees que Reid sea gay?

JJ – Spence? no creo, porqué?

E – Explicaría porque es como es...

JJ – Él tiene un gran corazón, es noble, dulce, pero tímido e introvertido.. Nunca ha hecho algo que me hiciera pensar sobre su orientación sexual.

E – Bueno, quizás tengas razón, es solo que Morgan debería cuidarse de no acercarse mucho a él

JJ – Por qué lo dices?

E – Bueno, Reid podría confundir sus sentimientos hacia Morgan...

JJ – Eso si él fuera gay, pero no lo es...

E – JJ, no me malentiendas, él me preocupa...

JJ – Pues puedes estar tranquila, porque eso no va a pasar...

* * *

Después de comer, y darse una ligera ducha, Reid estaba listo para irse a la cama. Después de 20 minutos acostado, abrió los ojos, no podía dormir, los recuerdos iban y venían.

_**Las Vegas, 4 años antes**_

_Una noche loca, fue a celebrar su nuevo doctorado en Psicología tomando un par de copas con un amigo, pero las cosas se volvieron más íntimas..._

_Al despertar en la mañana, sentía el cuerpo pesado, su cabeza le dolía, pero se sentía feliz, satisfecho. No reconocía el cuarto, pero parecía una habitación de hotel. Al volverse vio el cuerpo de su amigo, desnudo, durmiendo plácidamente._

_Se sentía confundido, totalmente conmocionado. Trato de levantarse sin hacer ruido, pero al ponerse de pie, sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna. Fue al baño, una ducha rápida, y se puso la ropa, al salir, Ethan ya estaba despierto, medio vestido._

_Hubo un silencio entre los dos. No sabían que decir. Eran amigos, rivales por mucho tiempo, pero existía un gran respeto entre ellos, nunca había ocurrido nada que siquiera se acercara a algo como esto._

_Reid recogió sus cosas, y antes de salir, Ethan le habló._

_- Oye Reid, gracias, fue una noche increíble._

_Reid solo sonrió y se marchó._

Mientras recordaba, Reid sonrió. No por el hecho de haber tenido sexo, sino de haber estado con alguien que estimaba y que le respetaba. Eso hacía de ese recuerdo, algo especial.

* * *

Haley – mmm...

H – Hola, como te sientes?

Haley – Bien, creo... tengo sed...

H – Espera, aquí tienes agua, con la pajilla...

Haley – Cómo está el bebe?

H – Hermoso, como su madre...

Haley – Lo logramos, Aaron, por fin.

H – No, lo lograste tu...

* * *

Durante esa semana, el equipo cumplió con lo prometido, no llamaron a Hotch, tratando de que le dedicara todo el tiempo a su familia. Gideon se encargó de manejar las reuniones. Para la redacción de los informes al director, contó con el apoyo de JJ, quien con facilidad pudo cumplir con los requerimientos burocráticos que requería esa función. Morgan, Reid y Elle se preocuparon por mantener al día los informes y García aprovechó para crear una base de datos en Linux, que le facilitaría la búsqueda de información de las víctimas y sospechosos reduciendo el tiempo de espera. Hotch y Haley por fin salieron con su bebe en brazos el 3 día después de su nacimiento. El resto de la semana, Hotch disfrutó estar con su hijo y cuidó a Haley, que todavía estaba adolorida.

El primer día de trabajo de Hotch después del nacimiento de su pequeño, vino con toda su familia para agradecer al equipo. Hotch y Haley se veían felices, y el pequeño Jack en pocos días, había ganado mayor peso. Después tuvo que despedirse de ambos, y volver a su realidad.

* * *

Hacía ya 3 meses que la madre de JJ se había mudado a Washington. Ahora, solo había 20 minutos de distancia entre una y la otra. Siempre que tenía tiempo, iba a visitarla. Su nueva casa era más pequeña, pero cálida, todos los recuerdos que tenía en Pennsilvanya, las trajo consigo. Por ello, aunque fuera otra casa, de alguna manera JJ se sentía en su hogar.

Ese domingo, JJ salió tarde de donde su madre, eran las 9:30 p.m. cuando iba de camino a casa, pero el auto empezó a fallar. Ella nunca había sido de las que esperaba que un hombre le salvara las situaciones. Revisó el motor, tratando de ver en que estaba fallando, cuando unas luces la cegaron...

* * *

Al día siguiente, JJ no se presentó a trabajar. No llamó, ni contestaba los mensajes. García estaba preocupaba. Reid constantemente iba a la guarida de García a ver si tenía noticias y nada. Eran las 2:00 p.m. cuando Hotch los llamó urgentemente a reunión. Ya para ese momento, todos los agentes estaban inquietos, pero Hotch fue quien terminó de hundirlos a todos aún más en el temor.

H – Me acaban de llamar de Washington PD, encontraron el auto de JJ abandonado en el camino. Aparentemente, su desaparición tiene el mismo MO de otras 3 desapariciones de mujeres en la vía 178 hacia Virginia.

G – Qué saben las autoridades?

H – Muy poco, por eso al ver que JJ era agente federal, decidieron contactarnos, su madre está al tanto, parece que anoche había ido a visitarla.

G – Aún no ha aparecido algún cuerpo?

H – No, por lo que no hay mucho con qué trabajar. Estamos en el caso. Morgan, Reid, iran al lugar donde apareció el auto de JJ, ..

G – Elle y yo iremos a la casa de su madre.

H – García, contacta al detectiva Walters, que te envie los datos de las otras desaparecidas. revisa si han habido desapariciones similares en el estado en los últimos 6 meses, y nos informas. Ok, escuchen, todos estamos preocupados, se que este caso es más personal, pero tratemos de estar concentrados y enfocarnos en él. Vamos...

* * *

En una habitación oscura, sin ventanas, 3 mujeres estaban en una jaula cada una, con edades similares, entre ellas, Jennifer Jarau. Un par de metros de la jaula de JJ, otra mujer colgaba del techo, golpeada, con quemaduras en su torso y piernas, había muerto el día anterior. Las otras dos mujeres habían sido golpeadas y violadas. Casi no hablaban, JJ no pudo sacarles alguna información que le pudiera ser útil. Aún sentía adolorida, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el sujeto le había propinado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no tuvo tiempo de nada. Entonces ese sujeto entró, ignorando a sus víctimas, tomó el cuerpo inerte y se lo llevó. JJ solo esperaba que sus amigos pudieran encontrarla a tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Emergiendo del Infierno**

JJ trataba de sacarle alguna información útil a las mujeres. La más joven, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cara, su brazo derecho estaba hinchado, seguro tenía fractura. Tenía la mirada perdida, no parecía estar consciente de lo que JJ le preguntaba. La otra estaba inclinaba hacia adelante, tenía la cara recostada sobre la jaula. Desde su posición, JJ pudo ver la espalda de ella, parecía haber recibido azotes. Las 2 estaban en muy malas condiciones, solo tenían un trapo encima, y la que estaba ida, tenía sangre seca en sus piernas, prueba física de que había sido violada siendo virgen.

JJ no podía imaginarse todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado. Pero la única esperanza era que ellas le dieran alguna información que le pudiera servir.

JJ – Chicas, se que ha sido doloroso y humillante, pero deben decirme que saben sobre ese sujeto, lo que sea, por más insignificante que lo vean, podría ser importante...

Clarise – Quieres callarte...

JJ volvió a ver a la joven, había reaccionado.

JJ – Yo soy JJ, cuál es tu nombre?

Clarise – Soy Clarise, ella es Tiffany. Ahora, cállate.

JJ – Clarise, escucha. Necesito que me den alguna información...

Tiffany – Quieres información, yo te la voy a dar: ese maldito nos violó, golpeó y torturó desde hace días. Esa chica que se llevó, se llamaba Carla, ella fue la última que trajo, pero lo mordió cuando iba a violarla, así que la golpeó hasta que se cansó, aún así la violó estando inconsciente y la colgó del techo. Cuando empezó a reaccionar, empezó a quemarla con un encendedor, y le echo algo, creo que era ácido en los pies, eso fue hace 3 días. Ella murió colgando en ese techo, enfrente de nosotras, y no pudimos hacer nada, y nadie nos buscó. Lo mismo te va a pasar a ti, así que deja de hablar, si el te oye, te hará lo mismo que a Carla.

JJ – Porqué tener a varias secuestradas?

Clarise – Le gusta que lo miren mientras viola, por eso, cuando murió Carla, lo primero que hizo fue salir a buscar a una sustituta.

JJ – No se preocupen, saldremos de esta...

Clarise – No seas ilusa, llevo 17 días en este infierno, y deje de esperar que me rescataran desde el día 5, vamos a morir aquí...

JJ sentía terror, no quería pensar en el infierno que podría pasar, pero tenía que mantenerse serena, y aprovechar la primera oportunidad que le brindara el su-des a su favor. Además, su esperanza estaba en el equipo.

* * *

Reid y Morgan llegaron al sitio donde se encontraba el auto de JJ. Mientras Reid revisaba el interior, Morgan revisó los alrededores.

R – Morgan, no hay ninguna señal de violencia en el interior del auto, dejó su bolso junto con sus credenciales, creo que JJ salió del auto, revisó el motor y fue ahí donde la raptaron.

M – Mira esto, son huellas, es pesado, quizás un pick up.

R – Por la posición y la profundidad, diría que paró frente a JJ, la tomó y siguió su camino hacia el este.

M – Mira esto Reid... Una vara con sangre... Y aquí hay dos tipos de huellas, unos son pies pequeños y delgados, seguro ella, y otros son zapatos grandes, pesados.

R – Ok... JJ estaba afuera revisando el motor, el auto paró, ella pensó que la iba a ayudar

M - Según las huellas que dejó, ella caminó y le dio la espalda a su auto, el su-des tomó la vara de metal y la golpeó...

R – Ya no quedan huellas de JJ, probablemente la cargó y la subió al auto. Las huellas del auto indican que se dirigió al este... mmm..

M – Estás bien?

R – Si... No. Es... una pesadilla, todo esto no nos ayuda en nada, si no tenemos una idea de como es el su-des...

M – Eyyy, tranquilo, la encontraremos. Vamos, Hotch nos espera en la comisaría.

R – Morgan, espera. Sigamos al este.

M – Pero Reid...

R – Escucha Morgan, el rapto fue un domingo en la noche, no es común que hayan autos en las calles ese día, a esa hora. El pudo llamar la atención al pasar, debe estar cerca.

M – El lugar más cercano hacia esa dirección es Rivers Town, pero si nos equivocamos, perderíamos tiempo.

R – Lo se, pero no puedo devolverme a la jefatura sin hacer al menos el intento de encontrarla antes.

M – Ok, vamos, llama a Hotch y dile lo que encontramos en la escena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Gideon y Elle estaban en casa de Sandy Jareau.

G – Buenas tardes, somos Jason Gideon y Elle Greenawey, somos amigos y colegas de JJ...

S – Qué hacen aquí? No deberían estar buscando a mi hija?

E – Mrs. Jareau, se que está preocupada, pero es necesario conocer la rutina de JJ siempre que sale de aquí, así tendremos una idea de como encontrarla.

S – Lo siento, yo... estoy asustada, no me imagine nunca... Mi hija es fuerte, a pesar de su exterior dulce, es muy, muy fuerte. Y se que donde esté estará luchando. Pero... ya perdí una hija, sabe?

Gideon y Elle se volvieron a ver, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que no sabían absolutamente nada de la vida personal de su compañera.

S - … Díganme, que necesitan saber.

Al terminar la entrevista con Sandy Jareau, Elle decidió acompañarla, pensando que tal vez, el su-des podría comunicarse con ella, y también, por que en el fondo, sentía que necesitaba todo el apoyo. En poco tiempo, JJ se había ganado el cariño de la trigueña, por lo que, en honor a ella, sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre. Mientras tanto, Gideon se dirige a la jefatura a reunirse con Hotch.

G – Algo nuevo?

H – Estas son las desaparecidas: Clarise Foster, estudiante de 16 años, desapareció hace 15 días, iba a visitar a sus tíos en Virginia. Tres días después Tiffany Rosse, de 23 años, maestra, iba por la misma vía, se dirigía a una conferencia, y hace 5 días, Carla Maxwell de 25 años, llamó a su padre avisándole que iba a visitarlo, pero nunca llegó. García esta revisando si han habido otras desapariciones, conseguiste algo con la madre?

G – No, está muy afectada. Aparentemente, JJ tenía una rutina que no falló, y durante el día estaba tranquila. Esto fue fortuito, el su-des la sorprendió. Qué has sabido de Morgan y Reid?

H – Encontraron una vara ensangrentada, se dirigió al este, así que van hacia allá, llamarán en cualquier momento, disculpa, si García, que tienes?

PG – Señor, revisé y hace un año hubo otras 6 desapariciones, pero no en esta zona, sino en Montana, el mismo MO y tipo de víctima, las rapta en la carretera y desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

H – No hay cuerpos?

PG – No señor... es como si se borraran de la faz de la tierra.

H – Ok, gracias García.

G – Las tres víctimas son similares físicamente, rubias, jóvenes, delgadas, físicamente atractivas...

H – Y aparentemente indefensas.

G – Qué quieres decir?

H – Si el su-des se llevó a JJ pensando que sería fácil someterla, cometió un error. El detective Walters habló con las autoridades de los pueblos cercanos, tendrán unidades en las vías principales, si hay algún movimiento sospechoso, lo sabremos.

G – Si un cuerpo o una descripción, será dificil elaborar un perfil, espero que Morgan y Reid tengan más suerte.

Morgan y Reid llegan a Rivers Town, era un pueblo pequeño, ese tipo de lugar donde todos conocen a todos. Entraron a la cafetería. Reid observaba, esperaba alguna señal, pero nada, lo habitual. Bajó la cabeza. El no tener idea de JJ lo estaba volviendo loco. Morgan por su parte, estaba preocupado, pero por alguna razón confiaba en que JJ podría defenderse. Si algo le había enseñado la vida, es que una mujer aguerrida y decidida era más fuerte que 10 hombres. Pidieron 2 cafes para llevar y salieron del lugar. Reid empezó a sentir que tal vez habían cometido un error, quizás esto en realidad era una pérdida de tiempo.

M - … me escuchaste? Reid?

R – Oh... perdón, que decías?

M – Que deberíamos ir con el alguacil, Hotch me mandó un mensaje, van a tener cercos en las vías principales.

R – Ok... vamos.

* * *

El su-des iba de camino en su camioneta, tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo. Un sitió alejado, solitario. Era el lugar que había escogido hacía tiempo. De camino, encontró un cerco. Paró 300 metros antes. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Empezó a sudar y a llenarse de ira. Le estaban quitando su sitio, el lugar donde dejaba a sus niñas al final. Uno de los patrulleros observo la camioneta a lo lejos.

Sanders - Oye Ulloa, mira esa camioneta, lleva varios minutos sin moverse. No te parece sospechoso

Sanders, Ulloa y otros 2 oficiales de Rivers Town estaban en espera de nuevas órdenes, mientras revisaban cualquier conductor que pasara por esa vía.

Ulloa – Vamos Richard, ustedes quédense aquí.

En ese momento, la camioneta dio media vuelta, entonces los oficiales Ulloa y Sanders se movieron rápidamente a la patrulla, para darle caza.

Mientras tanto, el alguacil Morrison recibe a Morgan y Reid. Aún no había ninguna información, pero ambos agentes estaban aliviados de ver el rápido accionar de los oficiales de este pueblo, antes de irse, escucharon una llamada por la radio del alguacil.

_Ulloa – Atención, tenemos un posible sospechoso, un hombre, no lo hemos visto de cerca, pero parece de unas cuarenta y tantos, viaja en una camioneta, color amarillo, una cabina, placa 124304, se dirige a toda velocidad al norte por la via Johnson, Diossss, esperen._

En un momento dado, los oficiales ven como el conductor lanza un bulto a la calle, la patrulla para en seco, y ven como en sospechoso se retira.

Morrison – Ulloa, vamos, que pasó?

Ulloa – Señor, acaba de lanzar un bulto, Dios, creo que es una mujer, estamos revisando. Estamos en la via Johnson kilómetros 50.

Reid, Morgan y el alguacil Morrison se dirigen de inmediato a la escena. Mientras tanto, le informan Hotch y Gideon.

H – Bien Reid, enviaremos a los forences.

G – Y?

H – Tenemos algo... García, busca información sobre la placa 124304.

PG – Un momento... Ok, el dueño es Henry Wallace, de 38 años, la última residencia registrada es.. oh Dios... es en Montana, cerca de donde desaparecieron las otras 6 víctimas.

H – No hay nada más?

PG – No señor.

Hotch – García, comunícate con las autoridades en Montana, dales la dirección de Wallace allá y que revisen la propiedad, podría darnos alguna evidencia

PG – Si señor, en seguida.

Mientras tanto, JJ esperaba atenta. Clarise y Tiffany estaban dormidas. Pero JJ no podía relajarse. Físicamente, ese hombre tenía ventaja, pero por lo que las chicas le habían comentado, podía ser mudo o sufrir algún tipo de incapacidad. Era extremadamente violento, por su forma de actuaba parecía gustarle coleccionar mujeres del mismo tipo, pero el rechazo abierto hacia él hacía que se volviera agresivo. Por eso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Clarise había durado viva 17 días, ella, en lo posible, trataba de mostrarse serena. La puerta se abrió, el hombre bajó intranquilo, JJ lo observó, estaba sudando, nervioso. Él la volvió a ver, en sus ojos se veía la rabia. Saco del bolsillo de su pantalón unas llaves y abrió la jaula de JJ. La miró con odio. Entonces la rubia hizo lo que nunca hubiese imaginado: acarició su mano y trató que su mirada reflejara simpatía, y no la repulsión que sentía en el fondo. El su-des vio sorprendido la pequeña y suave mano acariciándolo, y poco a poco su ira fue desapareciendo. En sus ojos ya no había ira, sino tristeza, sin embargo, no dijo una palabra. Cerró la jaula y subió. Cuando el su-des se fue, JJ empezó a rascarse la mano con furia, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Pensaba en su madre, en sus amigos, en Roslyn su hermana. Tenía miedo, como nunca antes.

M – Ok, baby girl, gracias. Ey, Sanders, Ulloa, tenemos un nombre, Henry Wallace.

Ambos oficiales se volvieron a ver.

R – Saben quién es?

Sanders – Si, bueno, más o menos. La familia Wallace es muy conocida en Rivers Town.

Ulloa – Hace como 30 años, acusaron a Donald Wallace de violar y asesinar a una mujer, Leslie Peters. Nunca fue encontrado el cuerpo, pero los vecinos los habían visto juntos, por eso cuando ella no apareció, le hecharon la culpa a él. Al final el juez lo liberó, pero la gente estaba furiosa...

Sanders – Donald Wallace fue encontrado muerto, aparentemente lo lapidaron, y luego quemaron su cuerpo, pero nunca se supo quien fue.

Sanders – Donald Wallace tenía una esposa y un hijo, el niño fue testigo del asesinato de su padre. Quedó tan traumado, que nunca más habló. Su madre y el niño se mudaron a Montana, y no se supo más de ellos.

R – Adivino, el niño era Henry Wallace, y la chica asesinada, Leslie Peters, era rubia, joven y delgada.

M – García, dime algo sobre Henry Wallace y sus padres, sé que fueron a Montana hace años.

PG – Si, aparentemente encontraron al padre de Henry en un terreno alejado de Rivers Town. Al mudarse a Montana, ella compró un terreno que puso a nombre de su hijo... Murió, hace un año.

R – Y fue cuando empezaron los secuestros...

M – Ok, gracias García... Chicos, saben el lugar donde encontraron el cuerpo de Henry Wallace?

Ulloa – Si claro, está allá siguiendo la misma via que iba a tomar Wallace.

M – Reid, quédate aquí con el oficial Sanders, y espera a Hotch, vendré pronto.

Reid empezó a comprobar si el cuerpo le daba otra evidencia. Mientras Sanders miraba la camioneta alejarse, se quedó pensativo. Reid lo vio y sintió curiosidad.

R – Sucede algo.

Sanders – Es qué, bueno, no se... tal vez es demasiado fácil.

R – Dígame, lo que sea ayudará.

Sanders – Solo pensé, que si Henry Wallace está en Rivers Town otra vez, es probable que buscara ocultarse en un lugar que fuera familiar para él.

R – Claro, su antigua casa, queda lejos?

Sanders – No, queda a 12 kilómetros, aquí directo.

El su-des regresó, Clarise y Tiffany ya estaban conscientes. Él traía un trapo, manchado de sangre, las jóvenes lo reconocieron, era la prenda que obligó a Carla usar. Abrió la puerta de la jaula de JJ, la tomó del brazó, poniéndola de pie, y le dio la prenda. JJ observó, y manteniendo su cara totalmente en neutro, empezó a quitarse la ropa. Después de ponersela, él la observó, levantó su mano, y acarició su mejilla. En ese momento JJ sentía un terror indescriptible, pero sabía que debía mostrarse tranquila, él no podía detectar desprecio de parte de ella, o podría hacerles daño, pero en ese momento, gritos los sacaron de concentración.

Tiffany – MALDITO ENFERMO ASQUEROSO, SÁCANOS DE AQUÍ, PEDAZO DE MIERDA...

JJ observó el cambio en el rostro de él, la tomó y la empujó contra la jaula, la encerró y sacó a Tiffany. Ella gritaba y pataleaba, no tenía muchas fuerzas, pero estaba desesperada. Clarise la observaba, llorando, sabía lo que iba a pasar. JJ trató de forzar la cerradura, pero no podía abrirla, le decía a Tiffany que se calmara, pero ella no escuchaba, seguía gritando, forcejeando con el sujeto. El su-des la puso contra una mesa y la amarró en la cabecera, dando la espalda, se puso guantes y sacó una botella, y empezó a verter el contenido en la espalda azotada de Tiffany. Aun estaba en carne viva por los golpes infringidos, pero sin piedad, él fue echando ácido sobre las heridas abiertas. Los gritos escalofriantes de Tiffany se reventaban contra las paredes del sótano. Clarise observaba, sus lágrimas caían sobre su rostro, pero no hacía otro gesto. Estaba ya resignada. JJ cerró los ojos y puso sus manos tapando sus oídos, buscaba sin efecto no escuchar los lamentos de Tiffany. No duró mucho. Los gritos se volvieron gemidos, y 8 minutos después, Tiffany Rosse dejó de respirar.

Morgan y Ulloa llegaron al sitio. Ese lugar, donde hacía 30 años habían masacrado a un hombre frente a su hijo, ahora era un sitio tranquilo, habían árboles alrededor y un angosto camino en medio de ellos. Pero también Morgan no dejó de observar marcas de camioneta a la orilla de la calle, él y el oficial caminaron y a los 300 metros encontraron varios montículos, inmediatamente Morgan llamó a Hotch

Hotch – Estamos con Reid, encontraste algo.

Morgan – Hotch creo que encontramos el lugar donde se deshace de los cuerpos, hay al menos 11 montículos. Necesitamos a los forenses.

Reid – Ya está confirmado el cuerpo que tiraron es de Carla Maxwell, presenta todo de tipo de heridas, quemaduras de encendedor por todo su cuerpo, golpes, le echaron ácido en la planta de sus pies, y fue violada.

Mientras Hotch, Gideon, Reid y 3 patrullas iban a la antigua casa de los Wallace, en el sótano, JJ no paraba de llorar. Se sentía culpable, impotente, horrorizada. El su-des estaba en una esquina del sótano, estaba encogido de brazos y piernas con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo el cuerpo de Tiffany.

Se limpió la cara y vio a JJ. Se acercó a la jaula, y la volvió abrir. Esta vez JJ no dio tiempo de que el la sacara, se limpió la cara y salio por su cuenta. Él mostró una torpe sonrisa en su rostro y se le acercó. Puso sus manos en la cara de la agente, las pasó por su cabello y lo acarició. Ella colocó su mano sobre la de él y la apretó con cariño y le sonrió. JJ sintió como la respiración del hombre se aceleraba. Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó arriba, ella calmadamente se dejó guiar, en un momento en que él no se percató, ella volvió a ver a Clarise, ella en silencio observaba la escena. JJ le sonrió, y Clarise, entendiendo lo que su compañera así movió la cabeza aceptando. Al salir del sótano, la luz cegó a la joven por unos momentos. Era una casa de madera, se veía vieja, tenía muebles muy viejos, los rincones tenían telarañas, y por las ventanas, se podía ver el pasto verde y naranjos al fondo. Él la llevó hasta la sala y la sentó en el sofá. JJ rápidamente observaba en el entorno, buscando algo que le sirviera como arma. El su-des le hizo una seña con el dedo, y recogió una pequeña cajita en el centro de la mesa, cuando la abrió, ambos escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas y la camioneta SUV. El su-des se levantó rápidamente y vio por la ventana como su casa era rodeaba por la policía, ese era el momento. JJ rápidamente tomó una vieja lampara de cerámica que estaba en la mesa al lado del sofá, y se la reventó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, el cayó al suelo, lo que la rubia aprovechó para sacar las llaves de su bolsillo. Al ponerse de pie sintió como el sujeto la tomó del tobillo y la tiró al suelo. La jaló hacia él y JJ vio en sus ojos una gran furia. El la tomó del cuello y empezó a ahorcarla. Miraba asustada el rostro de su atacante y la sangre que le corría por su frente, ella intentaba zafarse, pero no podía, estiró los brazos buscando algo que pudiera servirle como arma, entonces alcanzó lo que ella creía era un fragmento filoso de la lámpara, así que sin permitirse dudar, tomó con fuerza el trozo y se lo insertó en el cuello. El hombre se agarró la herida, ella tosía sin parar, y en ese momento entraron Hoth, Gideon y Reid junto a los policías. Al verlos, el hombre gritó desesperado, era el primer sonido que JJ le escuchaba, se levantó e intentó atacarlos, 3 disparos se escucharon y luego, oscuridad.

Media hora después, Morgan estaba llegando a la escena, veía como llevaban a una chica en camilla, él se acercó, rogaba que no fuera su amiga, la observó y reconoció, Clarise Foster. También vio que sacaban un cuerpo, abrió la cremallera, y por fin conoció el rostro del maldito. Oyó la voz de Reid, y al volver a ver, vio al genio sentado en la ambulancia abrazando a su compañera. Respiró hondo, tranquilo y se acercó a los jóvenes.

M – Así que, JJ, le diste una paliza al bastardo.

JJ – Algo así...

R – Lo importante es que estás bien...

H – Tenemos un cuerpo más, Tiffany Rosse, su espalda... Dios... Es terrible.

JJ – Me permiten, olvide algo adentro.

R – Te acompaño...

JJ – No, gracias Spence, voy sola.

JJ entró a la casa. Era curioso, cuando subió por fin al piso principal, sentía un aire de tranquilidad. Se acercó a la mesa, y empezó a buscar. Por fin lo encontró, la pequeña caja de madera que quería enseñarle Wallace. La levantó y la abrió. Dos fotografías, una pareja joven, casándose, luego la misma pareja, años después, con un niño de 5 años. Ambas fotos eran viejas. Luego, dos trozos de periodico, en uno, la historia del cruel asesino Donald Wallace. El otro, Donald Wallace lapidado hasta la muerte, queman su cuerpo. Su único hijo, Henry Wallace, fue testigo de todo. Por último, una carta, de la esposa de Wallace dirigida a su hijo, JJ la leyó, era corta, pero directa. En ella, afirmaba que su esposo si había asesinado a Leslie Peters, y que al morir, el único legado que podía dejarle era la verdad, que la aceptara, y sobre todo, que perdonara.

Gideon se acercó a ella, vio curioso lo que tenía en sus manos.

JJ – La madre de Wallace le escribió una carta antes de morir, le confirmó que su padre había asesinado a la chica, le pidió que perdonara, no entiendo, porque la guardó y me la entregó con todo esto?

G – Hablamos con García antes, aparentemente Henry Wallace nunca fue a la escuela.

JJ – Crees que no sabía leer, y quiso que yo se la leyera.

G – Es posible, o tal vez sintió alguna conexión contigo. Hasta ese momento todas las mujeres que había secuestrado, lo trataban con desprecio, y es normal tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, pero el le recordó a la mujer por la que, según él, perdió a su padre. Tu fuiste la primera lo trato con empatía. Es posible que sustituyeras a su madre, es difícil saberlo, lo único importante, es que estás a salvo.

Mientras JJ iba en la ambulancia acompañada por Gideon, el resto del equipo agradecían a los oficiales por su ayuda y se montaron en las camionetas.

R – Si Elle, JJ va en la ambulancia con Gideon... no está bien, solo tiene algunos moretones y una herida en la cabeza, pero está consciente... Morgan y yo iremos directamente al Hospital... te esperamos ahí.

Reid observó la camioneta de Hotch desviándose.

R – A dónde va Hotch?

M – A los montículos que encontramos...

R – Cuántos?

M – Confirmados 8 cuerpos, pero los forenses siguen buscando. Llamaron de Montana, en la propiedad de Wallace, estaban enterrados los restos de 7 personas. Más Carla Maxwell, Tiffany Rosse y las 6 víctimas de Montana, son al menos 23 víctimas mortales, además de Clarise Foster y JJ, que sobrevivieron... Ja, la pequeña Pennsilvanya actúo como una perfiladora, no te parece?

R – Si, lo hizo excelente, no pensé... bueno, fue muy valiente... Siempre le tuviste fe, sabías que ella saldría de esta...

M – Bueno, mi madre se quedó sola con tres hijos y salio adelante sola, mis hermanas son mujeres de carácter, que trabajaron desde jovencitas y sacaron una carrera sin el apoyo financieron de una beca como yo. Si hay algo que he aprendido lo decidida y soberanamente terca que puede llegar a ser una mujer.

* * *

Un par de horas después todo el equipo, menos García, estaban en la sala de espera del hospital, Sandy estaba con su hija, no se había separado de ella. Luego, JJ pasó a ver a Clarise. Si la experiencia de JJ fue difícil, lo que pasó esa chica de 16 años fue una completa pesadilla. Clarise tenía una via puesta, así como un yeso en su brazo fracturado, le habían limpiado las heridas, y por primera vez en 17 días, pudo bañarse, por fin pudo quitarse la sangre seca en sus piernas. Al verse, ambas se abrazaron, esta experiencia las había marcado y unido para el resto de su vida.

Ya eran las 11:20 p.m. Cuando JJ bajó a la sala de espera con su madre. Sus amigos y compañeros la abrazaban. Sandy agradeció a Gideon y a Elle por su preocupación, pero entonces, como un bólido, García entró al lugar.

PG – Donde está mi dulce terrón de azúcar!

JJ – Terrón de azúcar?!

PG – Oh Dios, JJ, gracias a Dios estás bien, no me vuelvas a asustar de esa forma.

JJ – Bueno, García no fue algo que planee.

PG – A partir de ahora no sales sola, Morgan, tu la vas a acompañar todos los domingos, cuando vaya a visitar a su mamá.

JJ – García, no es necesario...

PG – Epppp, eppp, no digas nada, lo que pasamos todos, fue terrible, el pobre Reid parecía un cadáver, deambulaba por toda la oficina y me preguntaba, _porque no ha llamado JJ? _Elle casi le saca el arma a Anderson porque le dio mal la dirección de tu mamá, a nuestro boss-man le salió una nueva arruga en la frente...

Hotch – García, creo que ya entendió, todos nos preocupamos, y nos alegramos qué JJ esté bien... Ahora, debemos irnos, entramos mañana a las 9, excepto Jennifer Jareau, que tiene licencia una semana.

* * *

JJ se fue con su madre a pasar esa semana con ella, no podía negárselo, después del susto que ella había pasado. El equipo iba repartido en las 2 camionetas. Morgan, Reid y García en una, Hotch, Gideon y Elle en la otra.

Todos iban cansados, pero satisfechos. Una prueba que nadie esperaba, había sido superada. Y con la seguridad de que su amiga estaba sana y salva, regresaban a sus hogares.

* * *

_**23 de noviembre, 2006**_

Son las 6:15 a.m. cuando Elle baja del avión. Hotch le asignó entrevistar a William Devries en prisión. Algo sencillo, ella tenía experiencia como oficial en Seattle, pero quería repasar nuevamente el expediente. Aún faltaba 2 horas, así que tomó el tren en vez de alquilar un auto. Mientras tomaba asiento, la agente Elle Greenaway no pensó que en ese vagón pasaría una experiencia inolvidable, y que necesitaría la reacción rápida del equipo, para salir de una peligrosa situación. Se oye el pito del tren, y se inicia el viaje...


	11. Chapter 11

_23 de noviembre, 2006_

_Son las 6:15 a.m. cuando Elle baja del avión. Hotch le asignó entrevistar a William Devries en prisión. Algo sencillo, ella tenía experiencia como oficial en Seattle, pero quería repasar nuevamente el expediente. Aún faltaba 2 horas, así que tomó el tren en vez de alquilar un auto. Mientras tomaba asiento, la agente Elle Greenaway no pensó que en ese vagón pasaría una experiencia inolvidable, y que necesitaría la reacción rápida del equipo, para salir de una peligrosa situación. Se oye el pito del tren, y se inicia el viaje..._

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Delirio**

Mientras los otros pasajeros del vagón van perdidos en sus propios pensamientos y problemas, el Dr. Theodore Bryar tiene una conversación ajena a todos en su propia mente...

Ted - _'Nubes negras corren precipitadas al compás de un viento melodioso, hay amenaza, y llora el cielo; lo veo todo desde mi ventana cerrada; una gota se dirige hacia mí, y entonces corro, despavorido, huyo porque temo al peligro, me persigue la inerme gota de lluvia, que quiere mojarme, empaparme, quizá ahogarme en su húmeda esencia…'_

Leo – Miles de ojos que miran, oídos que se posan, no existe valor a nuestra vida... Somos juguetes de la sociedad, parte de maquinaciones ajenas a nosotros, nos utilizan, nos botan cuando perdemos valor... Sabes por que has durado, Ted? Por que saben que no han podido aún someterte...

Ted – Basta, basta... sal de mi cabeza! No entiendes, soy libre...

Leo – Crees que estas libre, no es verdad Ted? Míralos, te observan, te vigilan...

Ted – No, Leo, ella me dijo...

Leo – Vamos, Ted! Ella es parte de lo mismo, del complot... Te encerró y manipuló, ahora te usará como un bicho raro... ella no ha cumplido! Ella no te lo ha sacado...

Ted – No existe, ella me dijo...

Leo – Si no lo tuvieras, no estarías oyendo ese sumbido en tu cabeza, no?

Ted – Necesito salir, necesito...

Leo – Yo te puedo ayudar, Ted, pero debes actuar, míralos, son todos lo mismo, son entes malvados que buscan dominarte. El gobierno sigue detras de ti... Observala a ella, mira su expediente...

Ted – No quiero oírte, no quiero...

Leo – Es tu oportunidad, Ted. Puedes liberarte por fin, y hacer que la Autoridad Suprema te lo quite... El expediente, Ted, mira el expediente... Te dije que iba a pasar esto... Te dije donde íbamos realmente.

El tren frena repentinamente, Ted observa temoroso al guardia, habla, pero Ted no lo oye, porque la voz de Leo envuelve su mente.

Guardia - Suicidio, alguien se tiró a las vías del tren.

Leo - ¿Qué andan cuchicheando esos?

Mientras el guardia trata de calmar a los 5 pasajaros del cuarto vagón, la confusa mente de Ted delira y se va perdiendo por las palabras de un manipulador que solo existe en el Dr Bryar.

Leo – Bien, Ted, es ahora o nunca.

La escena se vuelve espantosa, Ted asesina al guardia, golpea a Elle y se queda con las 2 armas. Mantiene cautivos al resto de los ocupantes del tren.

Leo - Buen trabajo, Ted!

* * *

Un nuevo caso llegó, un hombre mantiene secuestrados a 5 personas en un vagón en Texas, manifiesta rasgos psicóticos, así que se convierte en un caso para BAU, pero pasa lo que ninguno hubiese previsto, una de las rehenes, es Elle.

JJ va a su oficina un momento, antes de reunirse con el equipo e irse a Texas. Habían pasado 5 semanas desde que Henry Wallace la secuestró. Ahora, como una maldición, el equipo volvía a enfrentar una situación de riesgo. Mientras recogía su maletín, los recuerdos se presentaban en su mente. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse...

H – JJ, estás lista?... JJ?

JJ – Ohhh... claro Hotch vamos.

Mientras salen y JJ cierra la puerta de su oficina, Hotch la observa preocupado.

H – JJ, estás segura de que podrás con este caso? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde...

JJ – Hotch, estoy bien, no te preocupes, puedo con todo esto.

* * *

El equipo llega al Paso y se dirige rápidamente al lugar. Todos están en silencio, Elle conoce el protocolo, ella es fuerte, no se quebrará, sin embargo, las emociones que sintieron durante el rapto de JJ aún son recientes.

Ted se siente cada vez más confuso, el sonido en su cabeza aumenta... Hizo lo que lo mandó Leo, pero nada... Muchas patrullas están alrededor del vagón. Pero aún no aparece...

Leo – Muy pronto amigo, por fin podrás ser libre...

Ted – Necesito... necesito que pare, Leo... por favor...

En ese momento llega una camioneta negra con sirenas... Ted se asoma y observa, pero nadie baja... será él, por fin, será él... después de 2 minutos... Salen del auto... pero siguen, no alzan a verlo... tiene que ser uno de ellos... Ted se toma su cabeza con la mano con que sostiene el arma. Leo tenía razón... falta poco.

Mientras esperan, Ted ve hacia el vacío, oye en su cabeza murmullos, frases sin sentido, lo pierden cada vez más... _Fuego purificador y destructor de lo inmenso y lo pequeño, me rodeas y puedo oler mi propia carne volviéndose polvo. Dicen que te mata la asfixia antes que el dolor y el infierno. Rojo, hermoso fuego, tu danza de muerte la bailas conmigo. _

* * *

Ha pasado casi una hora desde el equipo llegó, han logrado algunos avances: el sudes es Dr Theodore Bryar, iba a una conferencia junto con la Dra Linda Deaton, su psiquiatra, además de Harry Anderson, Elaine Curtis y Josh Paitel. Bryar es un conocido investigador, trabajo en los ochenta con el gobierno, y tuvo un brote psicótico, ha estado internado por 9 años. Cree que tiene un chip insertado en su brazo, y exige que la Autoridad suprema se lo quite.

M – Bueno, cómo extraer un microchip que no existe?

R – A pesar de su estado, es coherente y claro, y su mente es organizada...

M - Lo bastante para olerse cualquier truco?

R – Me temo que si

H - Y si lo convencemos que no lo tiene en el brazo si no en la espalda o en el cuello... Así no mirará al hacerle una incisión.

M – Podríamos convencerle de que buscaba en el sitio equivocado

G – No podemos arriesgarnos, pese a su brote, tiene ideas definidas...

R - O podemos fingirlo... Esconder un chip en la palma, un pequeño... juego de manos.

M - Vamos, Reid. De qué hablas? Un truco de magia?

R – Exacto, hablo de un truco de magia.

H – No. Olvídalo

R - Lo hacía la Universidad. Puedo hacerlo aparecer, y desaparecer...

H – No, Reid, no nos arriesgaremos a darle otro agente como rehén.

G - Tenemos que hacer algo.

M - De acuerdo, Reid. Adelante... Enséñamelo.

R - Qué? No.

M - Mira, si tú puedes hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo. Enséñamelo.

R - Llevo practicando toda la vida, y solo nos quedan 30 minutos o perderemos a Elle!

M - Reid, no voy a dejarte subir a ese tren con un psicótico armado.

R - Pues no hay otra elección, o si?

G – No. No hay otra elección.

H – Gideon, me permites unos minutos.

Mientras salen del camper, JJ termina de conversar con los medios que han llegado a la zona, y se acerca a ellos, presenciando una discusión entre sus jefes.

H – No puedo creer que realmente tomes en cuenta esa idea... estamos hablando de poner a Reid en riesgo.

G – Él conoce los riesgos Hotch...

H – Disculpa, eres el mismo Jason Gideon que hace más de un año se sentía culpable por poner en riesgo su vida.

G – Muchas cosas han cambiado, Hotch.

H – Ah si, dime, cómo qué?

G – Reid ahora sabe a lo que se enfrenta, él mismo se ha visto en peligro, y ha sabido actuar según el protocolo, pasó por la experiencia de casi perder a una colega, y lo enfrentó con seguridad y aplomo. Debemos confiar en él, Hotch. Además, no tenemos más opciones.

JJ – Disculpen, pero qué sucede?

H – Dile tu, si Reid va a hacer esto, al menos, buscaré algo que sirva de microchip...

JJ – Microchip? Gideon...

* * *

Morgan y Reid seguían en el camper. Reid ponía atención al video, sabía que al conocer el modo en que actuaba Bryar le sería de ayuda al entrar al vagón, pero Morgan no estaba contento, y se lo iba a hacer saber.

M – No entiendo por que quieres hacerte el héroe.

R – Morgan, esto va más allá de querer hacerme el héroe, y la verdad, me extraña que reacciones así...

M – Reid es un loco, un movimiento falso y te podría matar o a Elle, qué, no conoces los riesgos?

R – Los conozco, o te olvidas que llevo en esto más de un año?

M – Reid, escucha...

R – No, Morgan, escúchame tú... agradezco que te preocupes, en serio, pero voy a hacerlo, te parezca o no, así que, en vez de perder el tiempo en esto, ayúdame... qué debo hacer?

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el chico tenía razón. Así que trató de endurecer su corazón se puso de pie y empezó a darle indicaciones: no quitarse el chaleco, no mirar a Elle a los ojos, creerse su fantasía. Mientras Reid escuchaba, y respondía a sus consejos, Morgan trataba de mantener la compostura, pero por alguna razón, le era difícil.

Llegó el momento, Hotch le da un chip de teléfono, para que Reid pueda hacer su actuación. Es obvio el nerviosismo de Reid, sin embargo, trata de no manifestarlo. Sabe que están preocupados, y no quiere agobiarlos más, además, su mente debe estar enfocada en que Elle esté sana y salva.

M - Sácale el chip y baja del tren, ¿entendido?

G - Dile que debes informar a la suprema autoridad. Que tienes órdenes que seguir, lo que sea.

H - No te quedes allí con él. Es una orden.

R - Sí señor... Podrían hacerme un favor, chicos?

M - Lo que sea.

R – Podría alguno fingir que espera volver a verme?

Todos lo observan. La preocupación se ve en cada uno...

H - Nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

Mientras Reid se dirige al vagón, y Hotch y Gideon al camper, Morgan observa a su amigo.

JJ – Cómo pasa el tiempo?

M – Qué quieres decir?

JJ – No hubiera imaginado a Reid enfrentándo con valor una situación así...

Morgan si, a él no le extrañaba esto. Él había aprendido hacía mucho, que Reid era capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea, con tal de salvar una vida inocente. Correr hacia el peligro, sin un arma en la mano, como lo hizo en Sunnyvale hacía 13 meses cuando le salvo la vida, entrar a un cuarto de hospital para esperar un sudes, aún estando enfermo o pegar un tiro directo en la cabeza de un asesino después de haber recibido una golpiza. Siempre escondía para sí su propio dolor, con tal de que otros estuvieran bien. Así era Reid.

* * *

Hotch, Gideon, Morgan y JJ observaban preocupados la escena. Bryar le ordena quitarse el chaleco, lo primero que Morgan le pidió que no hiciera. Ven como Reid saca el bisturí y le hace una incisión. Mete sus dedos en la herida. Bryar cierra los ojos, tratando de aguantar el dolor, no se percata de el chip deslizándose entre los dedos del joven, quien lo mete en su herida, y lo mancha con la sangre de Bryar. Mientras eso sucede, en la mente del psicótico se bailan frases confusas: _Corro, sin ir a ninguna parte, Tras de mí viene el peligro, En el aire veo volar advertencias, Pero nos las leo, solo huyo, Porque el daño detrás de mí juguetea._

Elle ve toda la escena. Reid, no Reid. No entendía porqué lo habían mandado a él, hasta que lo vio con el bisturí. Cuando él sacó el chip lleno de sangre, sólo sonrió. Este chico realmente era ingenioso.

Debía irse, ponerse de pie y salir de allí, con eso, tendrían más tiempo, pero entonces Bryar cambió las reglas del juego.

Ted – Enciéndelo.

R – Cómo?

Ted – Enciéndelo ya.

Elle – No es posible, a menos que este insertado en el cuerpo.

La reacción rápida de Elle sacó del problema a Reid, pero la situación empeoró. No permitió salir a Reid, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo. Los agentes, el técnico, Leo... Leo no paraba de hablarle. Su cabeza le dolía, y aunque no tenía el chip, aún escuchaba ese zumbido. Empezó la desesperación, la sosobra:_ "Dulce Ángel de la muerte que llegas a aliviar todo el dolor, que difícil es aceptar viajar a tu lado cuando la vida tiene color, eres tan inevitable cuando al fin nos damos cuenta que estamos vivos. Imagino que el viaje a la eternidad es hermosos y presiento lo haremos."_

R - Si quiere que me quede, lo haré... pero, tendrá que explicárselo al jefe.

Leo - El jefe? Siguen intentando decirte lo que tienes que hacer, Ted.

Ted - Por qué no podéis dejarme tranquilo?

Josh - Dejarte tranquilo?

Dra Deaton - No te metas en esto.

Josh - No. El gobierno nos vigila. Tienen cámaras y satélites. Tienes razón, viejo, yo te apoyo

Elle - No lo alteres.

R - Dr. Bryar, conteste al teléfono.

Josh - Mi viejo ponía sistemas de localización en su coche. Decía que era por los robos...pero era para tenerme localizado y controlarme

Leo - Ese agente intenta hacerse el héroe.

Dra Deaton - Coge el teléfono, Ted. Él no sabe de qué habla, solo es un niño.

Josh - A quién estás llamando niño?

Elle – SIÉNTATE Y CÁLLATE

Josh - Oh, me vas a dar órdenes ahora? TU TIENES LA CULPA, NO TENDRÍA UN ARMA SI NO FUERA POR TÍ. Yo te apoyo, viejo, estoy contigo...

Leo - No está con nosotros, Ted. Está burlándose el maldito...

R - Conteste al teléfono, Dr. Bryar. Es la autoridad suprema.

Todos hablan al mismo tiempo, Leo, el técnico, los agentes, cada vez se siente más confundido. Entonces Josh se le acerca.

Leo – CUIDADO TED, VIENE HACIA TI

Un solo disparo, iba dirigido al necio Josh Patiel, pero la Dra Deaton lo protege. En el vagón todos se quedan en silencio, tratan de auxiliar a la mujer. En el camper, el equipo se queda atónito, Gideon sigue llamando al vagón, está vez, Bryar contesta.

G - Qué pasa, Ted?

Ted - Estoy cansado. Ya no puedo luchar más

G - Ya no tienes que luchar, Ted

Leo - Es un mentiroso, no le creas.

Ya no tiene fuerzas. No tiene sentido seguir luchando... _"Cuántos demonios me rodean y cuantos habitan dentro de mí? Algunas veces desearía que mi cuerpo explotase para darme fin, como deseando destruir todo aquello con una cicatriz, hacer una reunión de todos mis demonios y de este infierno dejar salir."_

Ted – Todo acabará. Yo, estos agentes... Todo va a acabar hoy.

Bryar corta la llamada. JJ observa a sus colegas. Ni una sola palabra. Pero sus rostros lo dicen todo.

JJ – Qué?... Qué quiso decir?

G - Ha decidido poner fin a todo. Va a suicidarse y a matar a los rehenes.

Elle observaba a Bryar. Se balanceaba, tenía sudor, pudo ver que estaba a punto de colapsar. Tenía que convencerlo que era la única agente en el tren. Mientras, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Leo – Crees que realmente ella es la única? Por favor!

R – Dr Bryar, ella necesita ayuda médica urgente...

Ted – Nadie me puede ayudar...

R – Si, Dr Bryar, la Autoridad Suprema puede hacerlo...

Leo – Mentiras, Ted, mentiras! No te dejes engañar...

Bryar no puede más se pone de pie, y dispara al teléfono. Ya no espera ayuda, ya no necesita ayuda, ahora él solo quiere silencio... _"La suave y gélida brisa acaricia mi alma, abrazándome con sus besos de indiferencia, hundiéndome más y más en la inconsciencia. Ven, toma mi mano, guíame a la oscuridad, cubreme con tu lúgubre manto. Cansado estoy de la vida en tan corto vivir, cúbreme con tu aliento, llévame al reino de la nada."_

Ted – Leo, no se ha ido.

Leo - Lo sé.

Ted – Leo, lo dijiste... dijiste que cuando sacaran el chip, se iría. Y todavía lo oigo.

Leo – Entonces deben haber más.

Reid escuchó la conversación del Dr Bryar consigo mismo... sería posible...

Ted - Dijiste que era el único, Leo. Todavía... Siento el zumbido, me quema.

R - Dr. Bryar.

En ese mometo, Bryar apunta con el arma a Reid. Elle lo ve aterrorizada...

Elle - Reid!

R - Tranquila, Elle.

Ted - HAY OTRO MÁS?!

R – Vamos, Dr Bryar, sabes que no. Si fuera así, Leo se lo hubiera dicho.

Leo - No le escuches, Ted.

R – Lo entiendo doctor, se lo que siente

Leo – MÁTALO!

R - Sé como son las voces.

Leo – INTENTA ENGAÑARTE TED, ACÁBALO!

R – Llevan hablándole desde que era niño.

Leo - Te está diciendo que no soy real. Miente!

Ted – No, estás mintiendo.

R – Vamos, doctor. Es Leo quien habla, no usted... Por qué no dejas que piense por si mismo, Leo?

Bryar ve un lado asustado...

Ted – Puedes verlo?

R – Claro que si está ahí.

Leo – MÁTALO, TED, MÁTALO

R - Por qué no le dejas decidir por si? mismo, Leo

Leo – MÁTALO!

R – Gracias a esas voces, usted ha sacado sus ideas, no? Mientras los niños jugaban en el parque, usted estaba leyendo, estudiando y aprendiendo. Las voces no paraban, le ayudaban a entender cosas que otros no entendían, y cada vez usted se sentía más responsable de usar esa capacidad única...

Ted - Teoría de las super-cuerdas, la teoría del todo.

R – Claro, claro... la teoría que agrupa las cuerdas y unifica las teorías... la mayoría de la gente dice que esa teoria no podrá nunca ser probada porque aun no tenemos herramientas matemáticas para ello. Pero usted puede verlas, verdad?... Puede ver las distintas cadenas que unifican las dimensiones, puede verlos, verdad, Dr. Bryar?... Los ve porque usted si tiene la herramienta... su mente es la herramienta.

Leo – ES UNO DE ELLOS, TED. UNO DE ELLOS!

Ted – CÁLLATE!

Morgan y Gideon veían con terror, como Reid se acercaba cada vez más a Bryar, hablaba y hablaba, sabían lo que pensaba hacer, distraerlo, y apenas tuviera la oportunidad, tomar el arma. Era desesperante para ambos. Hotch estaba con el grupo de asalto, entrarían en un minuto. Necesitarían dos disparos, uno a la puerta y el otro a Bryar, pero antes no podrían prever lo que haría él. Morgan estaba desesperado y la culpa no dejaba a Gideon en paz...

G – Ya es demasiado Morgan, voy a entrar.

Gideon salio del camper, mientras Morgan seguía observando a su amigo. 'No te arriesgues demasiado, chico, por favor'.

R – Dr Bryar, el único que puede parar a Leo es usted, él es un mentiroso y solo busca hacerle daño

Leo – HE DICHO QUE LO MATES TED!

En ese momento, Bryar estaba al lado de Elle, así que ella lo pateó, perdió el equilibrio y Reid empezó a forcejear con él. Al verlo, Morgan saliendo del camper sin pensarlo, mientras Gideon caminaba hacia el vagón. Luego se escuchó un disparo, y ambos corrieron desesperados.

Gideon llegó primero, vio a uno de los rehenes, Harry Anderson con un arma. Le había disparado a Bryar. Morgan entró también luego de Gideon. Una sensación de alivio sintió, por fin, la pesadilla había acabado.

Elle esta siendo atendida en el hospital, los otros estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que Reid se alejó de ellos. Salió a la zona verde y se sentó en una banquilla. Miraba a enfermeras, doctores y pacientes caminar de un lado a otro. Había un aire de paz en el lugar. El genio pensaba en una conversación que tuvo con Elle después de salir del vagón...

_Elle – Sabes, es probable que me hayas salvado la vida..._

_R – Probable? Claro que te salve la vida, y estoy seguro que quedó grabado..._

_Elle – Mmmm... oye, lo qué le dijiste a Bryar ahí dentro, sobre que sabías lo que él pasaba..._

_R - Elle, es un psicótico con delirios. Simplemente me metí en su propia fantasía._

Hasta ese momento, Reid no había hablado sobre el estado de su madre. Aunque JJ estaba consciente de que ella estaba hospitalizada, no sabía el porqué. Ese era un tema delicado, el cual el joven había guardado. Desde hacía mucho tiempo, había sentido un gran temor, el de perder el control de su propia mente. Y sentía que nadie sería capaz de comprenderlo...

M – Ey, Reid, ya terminaron con Elle, nos están esperando para ir al aeropuerto...

R – Ok... vamos...

M – Sabes, mientras vamos, quisiera hablar contigo.

R – Sobre?

M – Sabes sobre qué, lo que hiciste...

R – No vas a regañarme como a un niño...

M – No por supuesto, sabes lo que haces Reid, solo quería... felicitarte, hiciste un gran trabajo...

R – Gracias

M – Estás bien? Te veías muy pensativo hace un rato...

R – Si... claro, no es nada.

M – Oye, puedes contarme si quieras, lo sabes, no?

R - Claro, lo se, no es nada, en serio.

M – Ok, si necesitas algo, solo confía en mí

30 de noviembre, 2005.

Camina por una zona abierta, con árboles cerca y arbustos. Es un círculo de piedras y dentro de él, una pequeña brincando y cantando:_ Aquel caracol, que va por el sol, en cada ramita lleva una flor. Que viva la gala, que viva la gala de aquel caracol. _Repetía feliz una y otra vez la canción, sin percatarse que una figura sombría se acercaba por detrás. Reid corrió hacia ella, pero por más que corría, más se alejaba, el hombre tomó a la niña, el genio gritaba mientras la pequeña era apuñalada una y otra vez. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, la criatura se había esfumado. Tomó la pequeña en sus brazos, estaba muerta. De pronto abrió ojos, rojos como la sangre cantando _Oscuro es el karma que trae tu calma tomara tu alma luego tu sangre._

* * *

**Las frases del Dr Bryar son extractos de los poemas Paranoia, de Pablo Carvajal, Dulce y Divina Muerte, de Teresa de Ávila y 21 poemas entre el miedo, el horror y el subconsciente, de autor desconocido.**

**Las fragmentos de las canciones de la niña son El Caracol, una canción infantil, y Satánica Mujer, de Hielo Negro.**


	12. Chapter 12

_30 de noviembre, 2005. _

_Camina por una zona abierta, con árboles cerca y arbustos. Es un círculo de piedras y dentro de él, una pequeña brincando y cantando: "Aquel caracol, que va por el sol, en cada ramita lleva una flor. Que viva la gala, que viva la gala de aquel caracol." Repetía feliz una y otra vez la canción, sin percatarse que una figura sombría se acercaba por detrás. Reid corrió hacia ella, pero por más que corría, más se alejaba, el hombre tomó a la niña, Reid gritaba mientras la pequeña era apuñalada una y otra vez. Cuando por fin la alcanzó, la criatura se había esfumado. Tomó la pequeña en sus brazos, estaba muerta. De pronto abrió ojos, rojos como la sangre y cantó "Oscuro es el karma que trae tu calma tomara tu alma luego tu sangre"_

Capítulo 12: La última carta

Eran las 4:15 a.m. cuando despertó, agitado y nervioso. Hace varias semanas esa pesadilla se ha hecho recurrente, pero después del caso del Dr Bryar, la tiene todas las noches. Reid se levanta, sabe que no podrá dormir más. Va a la cocina y se prepara una taza de café. Se sienta en el comedor y por un instante, cierra los ojos. Trata de aislar su mente, cuando vuelve escuchar ese canto ._..tomará tu alma luego tu sangre_. Abre sus ojos rápidamente, se dirige a la sala, y pone la televisión. Una noche más sin dormir, genial.

Llega más temprano de lo usual a la oficina. No quiere quedarse en casa. Prefiere ocupar su mente el algún caso. Se ha tomado 8 tazas de café, pero aún así, se siente cansado. Deja su bolso en el escritorio y va directo al coffee maker. Sirve y luego echa azúcar, mientras se pregunta que podría significar ese sueño. Aunque no le da mucha validez a las interpretaciones de los sueños, sabe que estos son la forma en que la mente manifiesta aquellas emociones y sensamientos del inconsciente, si creyera, diría que esa figura que asesina a la pequeña representa un factor que no permite superar una situación y refleja sus preocupaciones internas. Mientras seguía tratando de auto analizarme, no nota que alguien conocido se acerca.

M – Ey, kid, hecha algo de café al azúcar

R- Necesito despertarme.

M – Has trasnochado?

R – Si, demasiado.

M - Así me gusta.

R – No, Morgan, no me refiero a eso...

M - Ok, entonces, qué le quita el sueño al Dr. Reid?... Vamos a ver... Memorizar algún libro extraño... oh no, no, trabajar en la fusión en frío... un momento, lo tengo! viendo Star Trek, para reírse de los errores de física..

R - En realida no hay tantos errores científicos en Star Trek, la serie estaba muy adelantada a su tiempo, más tomando en cuenta cuando rodó

M – Mmmmm... ok.

Si algo debía reconocer Morgan, es el talento de Reid de dejarlo callado. Cuando estaba a punto de irse, Reid lo paró.

R - Hey, Morgan? Tú tienes sueños?

M – Perdona?

R – Es decir, pesadillas, para ser mas preciso.

M - Por eso no duermes?

R - Antes las tenía de vez en cuando, pero ahora, son prácticamente todas las noches

M – De qué tratan?

R – Pues... de esto... de lo que hacemos... Tu las has tenido?

M – Mmm... Reid, no creo ser la persona más adecuada para hablar de ésto.

R - Porqué no?

M - Es que... Le has preguntado a Gideon?

R - No.

M - Deberías.

Elle – Ey, chicos, Hotch nos quiere a todos en la sala de juntas... Sucede algo?

R - No

Esta vez, el caso era en Virginia. Dos cuerpos habían sido encontrados. Uno de ellos, muerto desde hacía un año, el otro, un adolescente, Adam Lloyd, asesinado hacía unas cuantas horas, estaba con una chica, Cherish, la cual no aparece. Inicialmente, se cree que puede ser un culto satánico, aunque Gideon tiene sus dudas.

Mientras el resto del equipo está en la zona del crimen, JJ y Reid van en la camioneta con el sheriff Bridges. Reid no está escuchando la conversación entre su amiga y el oficial, su mente no puede enfocarse. Siente como sus ojos se ponen cada vez más pesados. Los cierra un instante, solo un momento. Se siente bien, relajado... pero aparece la niña con ojos de sangre y le murmura en el oído "Brinca, brinca, sin parar, su sangre en tu corazón quedará"

JJ – REID!

R – Ahhh... perdón, qué decías?

JJ – Ya estamos llegando, estás bien?

R – Yo?... Si, claro.

La investigación seguía su curso. Mientras esperaban para dar el perfil a los oficiales de McAllister, Reid luchaba contra el sueño.

H - ¿Cansado?

R - Estoy bien.

H - Todos las tenemos a veces.

R – Qué cosa?

H - Pesadillas.

R - No es para tanto.

H - Si quieres hablar, dímelo.

No lo podía creer, le había dicho a Hotch! Cómo pudo hacerlo, después de haber confiado en él... Recordaba las palabras de Morgan apenas 7 días antes, después de liberar a Elle...

_M – Estás bien? Te veías muy pensativo hace un rato..._

_R – Si... claro, no es nada._

_M – Oye, puedes contarme lo quieras, lo sabes, no?_

_R - Claro, lo se, no es nada, en serio._

_M – Ok, si necesitas algo, solo confía en mí_

Era típico! Al final, siempre era igual, no podía confiar en nadie.

Horas después capturaron a un joven, Mike Zizzo. Mientras el resto viajó al pueblo para la interrogación de Zizzo, Reid y Morgan se quedaron en su cabaña.

R – Ey, Morgan. Porqué le contaste a Hotch sobre mis pesadillas? Sabías que no quería que lo supiera...

M – Reid, ellos tenían que saberlo...

R – Ellos? Quienes?

M – Hotch y Gideon

R – QUÉ! Le digiste a Gideon! Cómo pudiste!

M – Si, pero, tranquilo, chico, no pasa nada...

R – Ahh, no pasa nada... y si creen que no puedo trabajar?... Si deciden sacarme del equipo

M – Vamos Reid, eso no va a pasar...

R - Oh, sí? Cómo lo sabes?

M – Sólo lo sé.

R – Sabes, Morgan, no tenías derecho, confié en tí. Me pediste que lo hiciera y...

M – Ok... suficiente... ahhh... las mías empezaron a los seis meses de ingresar aquí... Sí... Las mías.

Mientras Morgan contaba a Reid sobre sus pesadillas, su molestia iba bajando... Morgan también tenía pesadillas, él no era el único...

M - Sus ojos, Reid. Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos... Tenían algo distinto, me miraban, como si lo supiera... Pedí una víctima. Bueno, ahí estaba. Entonces fue cuando empezaron. Cada noche me dormía y veía aquellos ojos muertos y acusadores, llegué incluso a verlos cuando no estaba dormido. Reid, allá a donde iba, veía aquellos ojos.

R - Qué hiciste?

M – Gideon. Lo sabía, sin decírselo. Como tú, yo no quería que nadie lo supiera. Él sencillamente... Lo sabía. Hablamos de ello... Sigo teniendo pesadillas, pero ahora, no son tan frecuentes.Y cuando vuelven, se qué hacer con ellas.

Dos horas iban camino hacia Quantico. El resultado fue sorpresivo, pero era un nuevo triunfo para BAU. Mientras todos dormían, Reid luchaba por mantenerse despierto, Gideon lo observó, sacó su billetera y le enseñó al más joven una fotografía...

G - Deborah Louise Addison, su esposo y sus hijos, Amber y Keith. Ocho y seis años. En 1985, Deborah Louise volvía andando del colegio. Fue raptada. Tenía 13 años. Hicimos el perfil del sospechoso. Y la localizamos, antes de que le hiciera daño. Nos escribe una carta todos los años. Nos pone al corriente de su vida.

R - Es agradable, pero...

G - Todos tenemos pesadillas. Todos los del avión. Quién no las tendría? Perseguimos lo peor de la humanidad...Vemos lo mas profundo de la depravación... Cada noche miro a Deborah. Eso me ayuda...Me ayuda el pensar en aquellos que hemos salvado. No siempre ganamos a los monstruos, Pero... creo que lo que hacemos vale la pena. Y mitiga las pesadillas.

Gideon le da la fotografía de Deborah Louise y su familia, sonrie y cierra los ojos, tratando de encontrar la paz.

Llegan a Quantico muy tarde, así que se dirigen a casa. Morgan y Reid van en el auto. No han hablado entre si desde el arresto del sudes.

M – Ey, Reid, creo que tenemos que hablar...

R – No creo que sea necesario...

M – Mira, kid, se que sientes que traicioné tu confianza...

R – Y no lo hiciste?

M – Oye, lo hice por tu bien...

R – Se lo que me vas a decir, 'necesitabas consejo, yo pasé por lo mismo,...' no es necesario, en serio, dejémoslo así.

M – Vaya, realmente eres infantil...

R – Disculpa?!

M – Tengo que recordarte todas las veces que has ocultado al equipo tus problemas? Cuando estabas anémico, o cuando el conserje de tu edificio te golpeó? No estas tratando con desconocidos, Reid. Nos preocupamos por tí...

R – Yo no necesito que te metas en mi vida! Siempre lo haces! Soy un adulto, Morgan, pero insistes en tratarme como un niño..

M – Pues es así como te comportas, Reid. Mira esta discusión... Dime, específicamente, qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Gideon habló contigo, te dio un buen consejo. Estoy segura que al menos por unos minutos dormiste tranquilo, pero tienes que buscar una discusión..

R – No estoy buscando una discusión, Morgan, QUIERO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ! -

M – Ok... eso es lo que te molesta entonces... yo. Bien, no te preocupes, no me meteré más contigo, a partir de ahora, me haré a un lado.

Morgan paró el auto frente al edificio de Reid. No dijeron nada más. Reid se bajó y entró. Mientras conducía, Derek sentía un terrible vacio en su interior. Las últimas palabras del joven rebotaban en su cerebro. Sentía ansiedad y un poco de ahogo. Paró el auto, estaba a 500 metros de su casa, pero necesitaba aire. Esa discusión le había afectado. Salió del auto y se recostó en él. 'Ese niño tonto... no entiendo, todo un escándolo, por nada... quieres que te deje en paz, bien! te dejaré en paz... A partir de ahora, no lo voy a mover un dedo por él, pase lo que pase...Dios! Qué me está pasando?!' Vuelve a entrar a la camioneta. Trata de decifrar sin éxito lo que le está pasando, esa desesperación y sufrimiento. Arranca el auto, esa mezcla de emociones, entre desilución, enojo y frustración lo está confudiendo más y más...

Reid entra en su apartamento. Siente un gran peso. El sabía que Morgan no quería hacerle daño, pero se sentía ofendido, herido. Pero al mismo tiempo, la culpa lo embargaba. La forma que lo trato no había sido justo. No era un extraño, era Morgan. Tomó el teléfono y marcó su número y espero...

Al llegar a su casa Morgan escuchó su teléfono... Reid?! Sintió primero un escalofrío, pero recordó lo de antes, apagó el teléfono y se fue a la cama, no quería hablar con él...

Nada. Había apagado su teléfono. 'Estará molesto y con razón', pensó. No podría hacer nada hasta mañana, así que decide irse a tratar de dormir. Mañana podría tratar de arreglar este asunto.

* * *

Pasaron tres semanas después de la discusión entre Reid y Morgan. Efectivamente, el mayor decidió hacerse a un lado, si eso era lo que el chico quería, así sería. Ya no lo llamaba chico bonito, ni lo llevaba a casa para que no tomara el metro, solo conversaban en lo estrictamente profesional. Era feliz? No, al contrario. Le dolía, y eso era extraño para él... Por qué le hacía tanto daño estar alejado del genio? Era ridículo! Pero luchaba por no demostrarlo... Reid en cambio, se veía afectado. Había tratado arreglar el asunto muchas veces, pero Morgan lo ignoraba. Él no se resignaba, constantemente trataba de buscar alguna conversación, pero Morgan era un simple témpano de hielo con él. Cuando se trataba de García o de Elle, era afectuoso y simpático, pero al genio lo rechazaba. Así que, con el paso de los días, Reid fue asimilando la idea que quizás nunca volverían a hacer amigos. Esta situación no fue ajena al resto del equipo, y las averiguaciones empezaron...

Elle – Oye, JJ. Podemos hablar?

JJ – Claro, que sucede?

Elle – Tienes idea de lo pasa entre Morgan y Reid?

JJ – No lo sé, porqué?

Elle – No te has dado cuenta, llevan semanas sin hablarse casi..

JJ – Si, lo he notado, pero le preguntado a Reid, y me dice que no es nada, que son figuraciones mías.

Elle – Pues yo no creo eso..

Mientras Elle y JJ seguían charlando, Gideon observaba con atención a Morgan y Reid. Cada uno estaba en su escritorio, llenando sus informes, desde que llegaron en la mañana no se habían dirigido la palabra...

H – Jason, me acaban de llamar la oficina del FBI en Oklahoma, están solicitando una charla contigo... Pasa algo?

G – Míralos...

H – Qué Reid y Morgan no se hablan? Lo sé hace tiempo... Es difícil, pero no han permitido que su problema intervenga con su desempeño en el campo

G – Aún así, me preocupa.

El tiempo volaba, faltaban 10 días para la víspera de Navidad, así que Reid razonó: el año pasado no pudo llegar a Las Vegas a tiempo, pero por cosas del destino, no pasó la Noche Buena solo, Morgan lo invitó a su casa, y pasaron una buena noche de películas. En ese tiempo, no era tan cercano a él, así que le pareció extraño, pero le agradeció mucho ese gesto.

Ahora, las cosas eran diferentes: Morgan y él estaban distanciados. Qué ironía! Todo lo que puede llegar a pasar en un año. Así que tomó una decisión: solicitó sus vacaciones para estas fechas. Así se iría a tiempo a Las Vegas y podría ver a su madre. Además, necesitaba poner distancia entre Morgan y él. Tal vez, con la magia de la época, podría cambiar un poco su actitud... En fin, su solicitud fue aprobada, así que faltando 7 días antes de Navidad, Reid ya estaba en vacaciones hasta al próximo año.

La noticia sobre las vacaciones de Reid fue sorpresivo. Pero en menos de 7 días todos tendrían licencia para estar con sus familias, así que podrían entenderlo, todos, menos Morgan. Por alguna razón extraña, él estaba furioso.

Al término del día, Morgan condujo hasta el edificio de Reid. Subió como si nada las escaleras hasta llegar al piso del joven, y tocó la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces, nada. Ya se había ido. Bajó nuevamente, y lo confirmó con el conserje. Efectivamente, Reid ya se había marchado... pero sorpresivamente le había dejado una carta con el conserje.

Morgan subió a su auto, respiro. Por tres semanas, había ignorado al genio, pero él se va, y lo primero que hace es ir a buscarlo. Observa el sobre que Reid le dejó. Pero no quiere abrirlo, lo mete en la guantera, y se va.

En Las Vegas, Reid entra a su habitación, en un hotel cercano al sanatorio. Mañana irá a ver a su madre. Pero ahora, prefiere descansar. Revisó su celular, tenía varias llamadas y mensajes, de García y JJ principalmente. Así que decidió devolverlas...

R – Aló...

PG – Se puede saber donde estás y por qué te fuiste así, mi 187...

R – Hola García, estoy en las Vegas...

PG – Ohhh...pero estás bien verdad?

R – Claro que si, no te preocupes...

PG – Bueno, es que tu no ayudas, irte así sin contarnos...

R – Vamos García, son solo unas vacaciones, además ya se acerca Navidad...

PG – Lo se... pero me asustaste sabes, la última vez que uno de ustedes no contestó su teléfono, estaba en una jaula con un loco maniático.

R – Bueno, ese no es mi caso...

PG – Oye Reid, puedo decirte algo en confianza...

R – Claro, García, qué pasa...

PG – Él también te extraña...

R – No entiendo, que quieres decir...

PG – Me refiero a Morgan, se que han estado distanciados... no tienes que contarme nada si no quieres, pero él se siente mal...

R – García, yo quisiera pensar eso, pero no es así... Y no lo culpo, él tiene razón, yo me porté mal con él... Mira, dejémoslo hasta aquí, esta bien?

PG – Lo que digas, dulce, pero si necesitas desahogarte, estoy contigo siempre, 24/7. Cuídate mucho, y Feliz Navidad!

R – Feliz Navidad y gracias

Al colgar, García se sintió triste, era obvio que Reid le dolía la situación, pero los dos eran tan tercos!

M – Ey, baby girl, estás listas?

García lo vio y le dio un manotazo en el brazo...

M – Auchhh, pero hermosa, que pasa contigo, qué hice?

PG – Qué hiciste? Cómo pueden ser ustedes dos tan tercos!

M – Disculpa? De qué estas hablando?

PG – Acabo de hablar con Reid. Morgan, tienes que arreglar esta situación...

M – Cómo? Escucha, García, tu no tienes idea...

PG – No, tienes razón, no tengo idea de lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, pero no me engañan, ambos están sufriendo, o me vas a negar que llevas 3 semanas haciendo el esfuerzo de no dirigirle la palabra...

M – Eso no... ahhh Ok, eso es lo que quieres oír? Bien! Si... Me duele! Pero él me lo pidió, me grito que lo dejara en paz! Qué querías que hiciera, que le rogara, le suplicara! No, no...

PG – Morgan, cálmate, cariño...

García veía sorprendida la reacción de Morgan, siempre juicioso, tranquilo, cariñoso y galante, en un instante, se mostró dolido, nervioso, triste.

M – García, lo siento, yo...

PG – Ok, no voy a insistirte, pero te aseguro que él se siente mal por todo eso, piénsalo, si.

* * *

Morgan estaba por salir del parqueo, pero se frenó. La reacción que tuvo con García, lo hicieron entender que había perdido el control de sus emociones. Observó la guantera. No había querido leerla, pero tenía que enfrentar esta situación. Saco el sobre y lo abrió.

Eran las 9:15 p.m., y Reid no podía dormir. Así que se vistió y salió... Es decir, estaba en Las Vegas, seguro habría algo que hacer. Decidió ir a un restaurante cercano. Era pequeño e íntimo, nada que ver con los grandes salones habituales en la ciudad del pecado. Observó a los otros comensales, una pareja joven estaba sentada al frente, no se veían felices. A dos mesas a la izquierda, una mujer hablando por teléfono, su rostro indicaba frustración y molestia. En el fondo, alejados de todo, dos hombres conversaban animadamente. Estaban agarrados de la mano, disfrutando uno del otro. Era una escena hermosa. Pero por alguna razón, Reid empezó a sentir tristeza. Sacó su celular, revisó otra vez todos los mensajes y llamadas perdidas... ninguna era de él.

* * *

Morgan sacó la carta del sobre y empezó a leer...

**_Morgan_**

**_Sé que las cosas entre nosotros han estado difíciles, se que ha sido mi responsabilidad. Me siento culpable, no tenía razón de explotar contra ti como lo hice. Me sentí frustrado, y descargue toda mi molestia contra ti. Eso no fue justo. Quiero pedirte disculpas, y además, no quiero que alguna vez te sientas de alguna manera obligado por mi, por que no es así. Eres un buen hombre, Morgan. Durante este último año, has sido un gran amigo y compañero, y yo solo he sido una molestia. Se que es difícil reconstruir una amistad cuando se ha roto, pero quiero que sepas, que siempre voy a estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas._**

**_Feliz Navidad, Reid_**

* * *

Reid guardó su celular. Se sentía como un tonto. Era un hecho que nunca recuperaría su amistad con Morgan. Estaba distraído, por lo que no vio a 3 hombres entrar al restaurante. En cuestión de segundos, uno de ellos tenía a la mujer encañonada, y otro al cajero...

- SILENCIO, TODOS AL SUELO, AL SUELO DIGO

Todos incluyendo al genio, obedecieron. El primero empuja a la mujer y le ordena revisar a todos y sacar lo que tenían de valor, mientras el otro cierra la puerta para que no entren más personas, y el tercero va atrás con el encargado, buscando la caja fuerte. Reid saca con cuidado su celular, marca 911 y llama pero con el telefóno escondido. El que estaba cerrando regresa y observa lo que está haciendo el genio, en ese momento contestan, pero no tiene tiempo de hablar...

- PARATE MALDITO MARICON! QUE ES ESTO, AHHH?! PIDIENDO AYUDA, AHHHH...

Reid observa losojos de su atacante, está drogado.

-TE CREES MUY INTELIGENTE NOOOO, AHHHH, CONTESTAAAA! MARICÓN...

Le propina un golpe con el mango de la pistola y el genio cae. Puede escuchar que están hablando por el telefono pero él no puede dar ninguna indicación, solo espera que puedan localizarlo con el GPS.

- Qué pasó?

- Este marica llamó al 911.

- Bueno no perdamos tiempo, vámonos...

- ESPERA...

Entonces, sin aviso ni razón, el tipo le dispara a Reid. Un tiro certero en el estómago. El joven trata de hacer presión pero rápidamente se empieza a debilitar. Cuando los delincuentes se van, se oyen gritos, uno de los clientes toma el teléfono de Reid, y le dice a la operadora la dirección del lugar, mientras que un camarero trata de socorrer al joven. Cuando cuelga, Reid le pide el celular, necesita hacer una llamada.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Morgan se sirve un trago. Se sienta en el sofá y después de un sorbo, pone la carta de Reid sobre la mesa. Se sentía confundido, no entendía porque había permitido que todo este asunto llegara tan lejos. Es decir, no era para tanto. Sentía unas ganas incontrolables de llamar al genio, escuchar su voz, decirle que no estaba molesto, que seguían siendo amigos, que lo extrañaba...

Su teléfono sonó, no podía creerlo. Era Reid. Respiro profundo, y trato de mantenerse calmado...

M – Ey, chico bonito, que tal Las Vegas...

R – Mmmm... Morgan, hola...

M – Hola... Reid estás bien? Te oyes extraño...

R – Ahhh... si, solo... solo estoy... cansado... sabes... Quería disculparme contigo...

M – Oye, sobre lo que pasó...

R - … Te quiero...

Morgan se quedó frío, no sabía que decir, pero al mismo tiempo, lo escuchaba, raro...

M – Mmmm... Reid, estás seguro que estás bien?

R – Si... es que... necesitaba... lo lamento...

M – Estás borracho?

R – Jajaja... sería realmente cómico... ya que... la última vez que me emborraché...

M – Reid... me oyes...

Nada. Ni una palabra. Por más que Morgan lo llamaba, el genio no hablaba.

- Bueno, disculpe. Estoy con el muchacho...

M – Quién es usted? Qué pasó con mi amigo?

- Se desmayó, él...

M – CÓMO QUE SE DESMAYÓ? QUÉ PASÓ?

Mientras escuchaba la historia de esa desconocida, el corazón de Morgan empezó a palpitar fuertemente, la angustia y la culpa, la ira y el miedo, sentía todo eso, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía vacío.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Danzando con la Muerte**

_Camina por una zona abierta, con árboles cerca y arbustos. Es un círculo de piedras y dentro de él, una pequeña brincando y cantando: "Oscuro es el karma que trae tu calma tomara tu alma luego tu sangre" La pequeña se detuvo y se volvió hacia Reid preguntando 'Quieres jugar?'_

Dos parámedicos luchaban para mantenerlo convida. Habían pasado 25 minutos desde que Reid recibió el disparo, había perdido mucha sangre, y lleva 15 minutos inconsciente. Mientras que la parámedico le hacía RCP, su compañero alistaba el equipo... Un, dos, tres, despeje... Un choque, por fin, latidos. En 5 minutos estaban ya en la ambulancia.

- Llevamos a un paciente masculino, 25 años, con herida de bala en el área abdominal. Tiene pérdida masiva de sangre, ha estado inconsciente por 25 minutos, presenta heridas internas, además de una posible conmoción cerebral...

* * *

Mientras conducía, las palabras de aquella mujer se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de Morgan... _'Unos hombres entraron en el restaurante... Él tenía el teléfono en la mano, marco al 911... Lo golpearon y luego le dispararon...' _Después de eso, se cortó la llamada, no sabía en cuál restaurante estaba o a qué hospital lo llevarían...

_R – Mmmm... Morgan, hola..._

_M – Hola... Reid estás bien? Te oyes extraño..._

_R – ahhh... si, solo... solo estoy... cansado... sabes... Quería disculparme contigo..._

_M – Oye, sobre lo que pasó..._

_R - … Te quiero..._

Esa frase, 'Te quiero''... Acaso, era posible... no, estaba delirando,... no, no podía ser...

* * *

Al llegar a la zona de emergencia del Valley Medical Center, dos médicos y varios enfermeros los esperan.

- Spencer Reid, 25 años, herida de bala en el área abdominal, traumatismo craneal, pérdida de sangre masiva, inconsciente desde hace 30 minutos, hubo que hacerle RCP

Dr – Cuando tiempo?

- Al menos estuvo muerto 8 minutos.

Dr – Ok, chicos, gracias. Empecemos...

* * *

Eran las 11:25 p.m. cuando García escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se levantó de la cama, encendió su lámpara y con dificultad buscó sus lentes. 'Qué extraño, quién será a esa hora?' Al abrir, se asustó al ver a un Derek Morgan como nunca antes, todo empapado, pálido y con la mirada pérdida.

PG – Morgan... pasó algo, cariño

M – Él... se está muriendo Pen...

PG – Qué?... un momento... de qué hablas, quién...

M – Reid... él me llamó... pero...

PG – Derek, por Dios, no me asustes, que le pasó a Reid!

M – Le dispararon García... yo no pude...

PG – Ok, amor, tranquilo, pasa. Dime dónde está? En dónde lo tienen?

M – Yo no sé... yo... llamaron a los paramédicos, estaba hablando con una mujer que estaba con él... pero creo que el teléfono se apagó... Ni siquiera sé donde está García...

PG – Ok, tranquilo, amor... Él se fue a Las Vegas, hablé con él hace un par de horas... Yo me encargo, sientate...

En cuestión de 10 minutos, García localizó a Reid...

PG – Ok, señorita, muchas gracias por la información... Derek...

García estaba asustada por el comportamiento de Morgan... Tenía la mirada perdida, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y lleva una hoja de papel en su mano, la agarraba con fuerza...

PG – Honey, escucha, él está en el Valley Medical Center... está en cirugía... recibió un disparo en el abdomen, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero lo están atendiendo...

M – Me harías un favor, García?

PG – Claro, el que quieras...

M – Dile a Hotch lo que pasó... yo... voy a Las Vegas...

PG – Morgan, a esta hora? Es muy tarde...

M – Él está solo, García... Quiero que vea un rostro familiar cuando despierte...

PG – Quieres que vaya contigo?

M – No, García, yo puedo ir...

PG – Estás seguro? No te ves bien, cariño.

M - Lo estaré, no te preocupes...

PG – Bien, llámame apenas llegues, o cuando sepas algo de él, no importa la hora... Cariño... trata de calmarte, quieres?

M – Estoy bien, yo... ahh, no es así, ... no lo estoy...

PG – Lo se cariño, pero ten fe, él saldrá bien... cuidate

García de inmediato empezó a llamar. A pesar de la hora, sabía que el resto del equipo tenía que saber lo que sucedía

PG – Disculpa la hora, pero es importante, hirieron a Reid...

* * *

Al llegar al aeropuerto, el teléfono de Morgan sonó. No quería contestar, pero pensó que podría ser García con alguna información...

M – Eres tú, García?

H – Morgan, soy Hotch, García me llamó. Ya estás en el aeropuerto?

M – Si, voy a comprar el tiquete...

H – No lo hagas, vamos para allá, iremos en el avión de la unidad...

M – Te traerá problemas, yo puedo ir solo...

H – Descuida, vere como lo arreglo al volver, todos estamos preocupados por él, estaré allí en 15 minutos.

Haley – Aaron, qué pasa?

H – Debo irme, se presentó algo...

Haley – Pero es medianoche, qué pasa? Es grave?

H – Le dispararon a Reid, está grave. Nos vamos a Las Vegas.

Haley – Pero, a esta hora?

H – No podemos perder tiempo, Haley...

Haley – Te das cuenta, Aaron? JJ, Elle, hasta tu mismo te has puesto en peligro por este trabajo, y es la segunda vez en 6 meses que debes salir corriendo en la noche por que algo le pasó al Dr Reid. Este trabajo es demasiado peligroso Aaron...

H – Mira, no puedo hablar ahora, Haley, en serio. Hablamos cuando regrese

Haley – Ok, cuidate, por favor.

* * *

JJ – Hola, gracias por venir por mi.

H - Descuida.

JJ – Estás bien?

H – Haley le molestó que me fuera a esta hora.

JJ – Bueno, debes entenderla, ella se preocupa por ti y ahora con Jack...

H – Quiere que deje la unidad, y que vuelva a ejercer como abogado...

JJ – En serio? Debido a esto?

H – No, me lo ha pedido varias veces, incluso desde antes que naciera Jack

JJ – Qué piensas hacer?

H – Por ahora, mi prioridad es atrapar a los malditos que intentaron matar a Reid... mmm Amo a Haley, pero no puedo olvidar mis responsabilidades, JJ.

* * *

Mientras los médicos luchaban por detener la hemorragia, aquella niña de la pesadilla que lo había inquietado por semanas, le hacía compañía en su mente... _La niña brincaba y bailaba a su alrededor, sentía un dulce aroma a menta, y disfrutaba de paz, mientras la pequeña seguía cantando "Débil mortal no te asuste mi oscuridad ni mi nombre; en mi seno encuentra el hombre un término a su pesar. Yo, compasiva, te ofrezco lejos del mundo un asilo, donde a mi sombra tranquilo para siempre duerma en paz."_

Ya todos estaban en el avión, a excepción de García, que fue directo a la oficina. JJ se había comunicado con las oficinas del FBI en Las Vegas, y con LVPD, quienes agradecían el apoyo de la BAU para resolver este caso. Llevaban una hora de viaje, Morgan apenas había dicho una palabra.

JJ – Chicos, hablé con el detective Masters del LVPD, tienen sospechas que los asaltantes del restaurante son los mismos que han estado atracando pequeños negocios de Las Vegas. Tres hombres, uno de ellos hispanos los otros caucásicos. Tienen el mismo MO, pero es la primera vez que disparan a alguien.

H – Testigos?

JJ – Habían 5 clientes, además de Reid, dos meseros y el dueño. Aparentemente, uno de ellos estaba drogado, pues actuaba en forma extraña e inestable.

Elle – Morgan, García dijo que Reid te llamó, te dijo algo que nos pueda ayudar?

M – No, nada...

Elle – Estas seguro, cualquier detalle nos serviría para...

M – DIJE QUE NO ELLE... uhhh.. lo siento, lo siento... él no me dijo del asalto... cuando hablamos él se mantuvo sereno, se escuchaba débil, extraño, pero tranquilo... No quería que yo supiera lo que pasaba, él...

G – Está bien, Morgan, entendemos. Miren, todos estamos cansados y preocupados, pero no podemos hacer nada hasta que lleguemos, traten de descansar, este será un día largo.

JJ – Ya le habrán informado a sus padres?

G – No, no piensen en eso, yo me encargaré.

Gideon conocía la tormentosa niñez de Reid, sabía que no podía informarle a su madre, y conociendo a Reid, tampoco hubiese querido que localizaran a su padre después de tantos años. El equipo era ahora su familia.

Todos fueron a diferentes lugares del avión, para tratar de dormir un poco, pero nadie tenía sueño.

Elle – Morgan, lo siento, no quería...

M – No, Elle, fue mi culpa, siempre lo es...

Elle – Qué quieres decir?

M – Él y yo tuvimos un problema hace semanas, él trato de arreglarlo, pero yo no lo escuché, si tanto solo lo hubiera hecho, él no estaría herido...

Elle – No seas injusto contigo...

M – Ah, no? Sabes que él me llamó para pedirme perdón... Recibió un disparo, lo golpearon en la cabeza, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llamarme para pedirme perdón... Ignoró el dolor que sentía, y me habló como si nada pasara, como siempre, buscando evitar que me preocupara. No estoy siendo injusto conmigo, Elle. Por mi pidió las vacaciones antes y se fue a Las Vegas, por mí estaba en ese restaurante, por mí... Mira, mejor descansa quieres? No quiero hablar ahora.

Elle – Ok, trata también de dormir.

* * *

En el quirófano, los médicos luchaban por estabilizarlo...

Dra Gabes – Oliver, pásame una sutura de cuatro ceros, y empecemos por el tracto nervioso. Jacky, dime sus constantes vitales.

Enfermera - 128 latidos por minuto.

Dr Oliver - Fibrilación ventricular...

Dra Gabes - Pásame las palas internas. 1 mg de epinefrina... Listos. Carga a 50... Despejen!

_La niña seguía cantando, pero empezó a hacer frío... el cielo se volvió negro, y los arbustos empezaron a marchitarse... _

_Niña - 'No dejes que el miedo te abrume.' _

_R – Quién eres?_

_Niña - Soy la melancolía, inclina tu cabeza y duerme sobre mi hombro, tus sienes se refrescarán con el húmedo rocío mientras el ala sombría del olvido te cubre._

Dr Oliver – Administrando epinefrina...

Dra Gabes – Nada... Vuelve a cargar... despejen!

_R – Quiero irme..._

_Niña – Por qué? Aquí eres libre...Yo puedo calmar tu quebranto y tus dolientes gemidos_

_R – Eres olvido y dolor. Yo no quiero eso. Sólo, déjame ir..._

Dr Oliver – Signos estabilizados...

Dra Gabes – Bien muchachos, trabajemos rápido... vamos muchacho... sigue luchando...

* * *

Eran las 5:10 a.m. cuando el avión llegó a Las Vegas. Reid había salido de cirugía hacía una hora, estaba delicado, pero estable. Hotch, Elle y JJ fueron al LVPD, mientras que Gideon y Morgan se dirigían al hospital Llevaban esperando una hora pero aún no se les había informado nada.

Dra Gabes – La familia de Spencer Reid?

G – Buenas, somos sus colegas, cómo está él?

Dra Gabes – Logramos parar la hemorragia, sin embargo, la bala impactó el costado derecho del hígado. Perdió mucha sangre, por lo que se le tuvo que hacer varias transfusiones. Tuvo dos paros cardiorespiratorios, tanto en la escena como durante la cirugía, afortunadamente, logramos hacerlo reaccionar. El hígado es un órgano que se puede regenerar, pero, es peligroso tanto la pérdida de sangre, como la posibilidad de una infección y la formación de coágulos. En este momento lo están llevando a UCI.

M – Doctor, hace 5 meses Reid tuvo un revés, tenía anemia y una infección en los riñones, lo hospitalizaron y estuvo en tratamiento por 3 semanas...

Dra Gabes – Gracias por el dato, estaremos pendientes de todo eso.

G – Cuándo podremos verlo?

Dra Gabes – Tendrán que esperar al menos una hora más. Les informaremos, no se preocupen.

G – Ok, gracias doctora... Bien, debemos esperar entonces...

M – Ve con el equipo, Gideon, yo me quiero quedar.

G – Morgan, no debes sentirte responsable...

M – Gideon, déjalo así quieres, solo ve con los demás, y atrapen a los malditos que hicieron esto.

* * *

Gideon encuentra a JJ finalizando una rueda de prensa a las afueras del LVPD.

G – Hola, cómo van?

JJ – Hotch y Elle están en la escena, y los testigos de anoche están esperandome.

G – Vamos entonces. Yo también quiero entrevistarlos

Mientras Elle revisaba el parqueo, Hotch entró al restaurante. La alfombra estaba aún manchada con la sangre de Reid. Sillas y mesas desordenadas, varios vasos y platos quebrados en el piso y un aire frio envolvía el lugar.

Elle – Hay huellas de un auto liviano, dirigiéndose al sur. No dejaron ninguna evidencia.

H – Lo mismo aquí adentro...

Elle – Fue aquí donde le dispararon, no entiendo como Reid pudo pasar algo así...

H – Espera... Hotchner... Si Gideon... bien, vamos para allá...

Elle – Se trata de Reid?

H – No, pero parece que identificaron a uno de ellos...

* * *

Mientras esperaba, Morgan volvió a sacar la carta... estaba tan fuera de sí, que no se dio cuenta que la tenía en su mano cuando entro a casa de García. La había tomado con tanta fuerza, que la arrugó. La abrió y volvió a leerla, y otra, y otra vez... No podía pensar con claridad, esa carta y las últimas palabras de Reid eran lo único tenía en su mente.

- Disculpe, señor, usted es el familiar de Spencer Reid?

M – Si, le pasó algo?

- No señor, ya lo ingresamos en UCI, está en un cuarto privado. Sus signos vitales están estables y a reaccionado bien. Me pidió la Dra Gabes que lo llevara con él, pero tiene que entrar estelirazado, por el peligro de una infección y solo puede estar unos minutos

M – Gracias, le agradezco.

Mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, guardó la carta en su bolsillo. Se detuvo en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Tenían que mantenerse calmado, pasara lo que pasara, debía mostrarse fuerte, tanto como lo era Reid. Trato de abrir, pero su mano temblaba. Respiró profundo y entró. El cuarto era espacioso, habían varios aparatos alrededor, en el centro, la camilla donde estaba Reid. Estaba conectado a varios aparatos, que chequeaban constantemente su pulso y respiración. Vio el vendaje sobre su abdomen, en su frente había un fuerte golpe que sobresalía por lo palído de su piel.

M – Ey, chico bonito... Sabes, no te ves tan mal... Ja, eres increíble, tienes un talento innato para meterte en problemas...

No había respuesta, solo el sonido de las máquinas.

M – Vamos Reid, reacciona... Estoy aquí amigo...

Tomó su mano, y la apretó.

M - Reid, lo siento... lo siento tanto...

Pensó en su padre... la última vez que lo había visto, estaba en el piso de una tienda, muriendo. Después de eso, no permitió que nada le afectara, luchó por años por su madre y sus hermanas. No se dio la oportunidad ni siquiera de confiar, pero sin darse cuenta, sin preverlo, fue bajando las defensas por un escuálido y torpe genio, con apariencia de adolescente. No entendía que sentía, era confuso para él.

- Señor, disculpe, pero...

M – Lo se, no se preocupe... Reid, todos estamos aquí, atraparemos a los que te hicieron esto... Tu solo ocúpate por estar bien...

* * *

PG – Cariño, eres tú? Cómo está Reid?... Morgan...

M – Lo siento, García... Lo tienen en UCI, está débil, aunque sus signos están estables. Debemos esperar... García, gracias por todo.

PG – No tienes que agradecer, cariño. Cómo te has sentido?

M - Yo estoy bien

PG – No me mientas, bombón

M – No es eso... No puedo hacer nada por él, García. Me siento impotente.

PG – Qué crees haría Reid si fuera a la inversa?

M – Se guardaría el dolor, y buscaría a esos malditos. Pero yo no soy él... no soy tan fuerte.

PG – No estoy de acuerdo, él aprendió de ti Derek Morgan. Ahora, quiero que vayas y busques a esos bastardos, Reid se pondrá bien, ya verás.

* * *

H – Hay algo nuevo...

JJ – Uno de los testigos identificó a uno de ellos: George Rivas, 41 años. Hace 3 meses escapó de la Unidad Penal de El Paso. Esperaba una sentencia por asalto a mano armada.

Elle – La escena indica que son temerarios y desorganizados...

JJ – Pero eso es malo?...

G – En parte, no tienen miedo a las repercusiones... No les importa nada... son peligrosos, inestables.

H – Reid no era una amenaza, los testigos indicaron que uno de ellos perdió el control cuando lo vio con el teléfono. Le disparó sin razón.

Detec. - Señores, nos acaban de informar que los sospechosos intentaron atracar una tienda, aparentemente hay heridos y tienen a varias personas como rehenes.

* * *

Morgan conducía hasta la jefatura, cuando escuchó por radio...

- Atención a todas las unidades, tenemos un 1322 en Madiss Store, varias victimas y rehenes. Mantengan la distancia...

Morgan giró inmediatamente, puso la sirena y se dirigió a la zona. Eran ellos, estaba seguro.

Al llegar, habían tres patrullas rodeando el lugar. Bajó del auto, y se acercó al oficial a cargo. Observó un cuerpo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, parecía un civil.

M – Buenas, SSA Derek Morgan, cómo está la situación?

Masters – Hola, detective Masters. Entraron disparando, dos civiles lograron salir, pero un tercero fue alcanzado por las balas.

M – Dónde están los testigos?

Masters – Allá, los están atendiendo los paramédicos.

En ese momento, la camioneta con resto del equipo llegaba al lugar.

H – Morgan, que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Reid.

M – Si, pero él está estable, y quiero atrapar a esos bastardos como ustedes.

Elle – Dios, ese hombre tirado en la calle...

M – Fueron ellos, parece que entraron disparando... están totalmente descontrolados... Las dos chicas que están atendiendo allá, escaparon con vida. Iba a hablar con ellas.

G – JJ, vamos. Ustedes hablen con Masters.

H – Morgan, estás seguro que puedes con esto?

M – Qué quieres decir?

H – Desde que supimos lo de Reid, no has sido el mismo...

M – Ni ustedes tampoco, o me equivoco?

H – Morgan...

M – Puedo con esto Hotch.

Morgan se dirigió a Masters, mientras Hotch lo observaba.

Elle – Tu no le crees verdad?

H – No tengo otra opción.

M – HOTCH, ELLE, VENGAN!

H – Qué pasa?

M – Tenemos imágenes de la cámara de seguridad del lugar, podremos identificarlos.

H – Elle encárgate de mandarselo a García. Han hecho algún contacto?

Masters – Aún no. Hemos llamado, pero no contestan el teléfono. Tenemos francotiradores resguardando la zona. También viene el equipo SWAT...

Elle – Miren, es una rehen.

Masters – ATENCIÓN ALTO EL FUEGO, REPITO, NO DISPAREN.

La mujer caminaba despacio en dirección a las patrullas. Llevaba una hoja de papel en la mano. Morgan se percató de ello. Antes de que pudiera cruzar, se oyó un solo disparo directo a la cabeza. Y la mujer cayó al suelo. Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, Morgan corrió hacia la mujer. Por más que Elle y Hotch le gritaban, él los ignoró, tomó el cuerpo y lo trajo en brazos detrás de la patrulla.

Elle – DIABLOS MORGAN, ESTÁS LOCO

M – Espera, mira.

Morgan sacó con cuidado la hoja de la mano de la víctima. Y leyó su contenido. 'Sabemos que el FBI está aquí. Mataremos a dos rehenes cada hora, hasta que un agente venga, sin arma. Y también queremos un vehículo. El tiempo corre, tic toc."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: Despertar**_

_Morgan sacó con cuidado la hoja de la mano de la víctima. Y leyó su contenido. 'Sabemos que el FBI está aquí. Mataremos a dos rehenes cada hora, hasta que un agente venga, sin arma. Y también queremos un vehículo. El tiempo corre, tic toc."_

**Doce horas antes**

Mientras Reid toma asiento y espera ser atendido, cruzando la calle, un auto espera. En él, tres hombres observan.

George – Bien, son 3 meseros, un cocinero, el cajero y 6 clientes, no será dificil

Blake – Ok, Sam, encárgate de cuidar la puerta, nadie entra, nadie sale. George, después de que sometemos, iré atrás con el cajero. Tu te quedas con los rehenes. Si tenemos suerte y nos apegamos al plan, terminaremos en 5 minutos. Quedó claro?

George – Si

Blake – Sam? Ey, Sam, quedó claro?

Los dos ocupantes del frente, vuelven hacia atrás, y observan al rubio alto y delgado limpiando su arma.

George – Oye, loco, entendiste o no?

Sam levanta la vista hacia su compañero, con la misma mirada extraña y vacía de siempre...

Sam – Entendí.

Los tres delincuentes entran al restaurante. George se toma el tiempo para observar el sitio donde darán el golpe: todo parece normal, un lugar tranquilo, rústico. Cuatro mesas ocupadas, en una, dos hombres jóvenes conversan, ríen y se toman de la mano. En otra una pareja discutiendo, en el fondo un joven, no mayor de 30 años, revisando su celular y más cerca, una mujer hablando cosas de la oficina por teléfono. Una de las meseras se dirige con el pedido a la mesa de la mujer, mientras la otra se queda en la barra y el cajero en su sitio. Blake hace la señal a su hermano. Sam se dirige a la puerta. Entonces Blake saca su arma y encañona a la mesera junto a la mujer. George cumple con lo que le toca, después de asegurar a todos dentro del lugar, Blake va con el cajero a la oficina.

Sam – Como va todo?

George – Blake te dijo que cuidaras la puerta, qué haces aquí?

Pero Sam observa a uno de los clientes con un teléfono celular, y entonces, todo se convierte en un caos...

Sam - PARATE MALDITO MARICON! QUE ES ESTO, AHHH?! PIDIENDO AYUDA, AHHHH...

George – SAM YA BASTA! DÉJALO

Sam - TE CREES MUY INTELIGENTE NOOOO, AHHHH, CONTESTAAAA! MARICÓN...

Sam golpea al rehen con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, el muchacho cae pesadamente. Se voltea, George ve la herida sangrante en su frente, está conmocionado. Mientras, observa el rostro de su compañero, Sam tiene los ojos rojos, y un gesto de satisfacción escalofriante.

Blake - Qué pasó?

Sam - ESTE MARICA LLAMÓ AL 911.

George - Bueno no perdamos tiempo, vámonos...

Sam – ESPERA...

Sin ninguna razón, Sam le dispara al muchacho. George se queda boquiabierto. Blake toma a su hermano del hombro y salen corriendo.

Huyen en el auto, cuando se desata una discusión...

George – PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA, LOCO. COMO PUDISTE DISPARARLE!

Sam – El maldito se lo merecía

Blake – Sam, debíamos hacer un trabajo limpio, sin heridos, sin muertos

Sam – No te preocupes, no se ha perdido mucho...

George – No se ha perdido mucho? ES UN SER HUMANO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

Sam – ERA, GEORGE, ERA. AHORA NO ME VENGAS CON QUE ERES UN HERMANO DE LA CARIDAD! TE OLVIDAS QUE POR TI BLAKE ESTUVO 6 AÑOS EN PRISIÓN?!

Blake – BUENO, YA BASTA LOS DOS!... Debemos ocultarnos, al menos hasta que esto se calme...

George – Lo mejor es salir de Las Vegas, por culpa de tu hermanito, ahora nos buscarán por asesinato

Sam – Está muerto... está muerto... no se ha perdido nada...

George observa con un poco de terror la expresión de Sam... Era escalofriante ver su sonrisa mientras disfrutaba diciendo que aquel desconocido había muerto.

* * *

**Tiempo Actual**

Los paramédicos revisaban el cuerpo de la mujer, pero era un hecho de que había muerto. Mientras, los agentes y el detective Masters discutían el paso a seguir...

Elle – Esto es una locura! Qué diablos están buscando?

Masters – Debemos entrar, es obvio que no hay forma de poder negociar.

H – Si lo hacemos, perderemos a los civiles

Masters – De igual forma pasara, agente, ellos están jugando con nosotros

Elle – Porque no esperamos a identificarlos, García ya tiene el video del parqueo, pronto sabremos con quienes estamos tratando.

Masters – Es muy fácil para ustedes, están matando gente de mi comunidad!

Elle – Recuerde que también hirieron a uno de los nuestros

M – Detective, entiendo su reacción, créame cuando le digo que lo que más deseo es atraparlos, pero debemos tener un plan de acción.

H – Dénos 40 minutos para elaborar un pérfil.

Masters – Qué sean 30.

Mientras el detective se iba, Elle y Morgan volvieron a ver a Hotch...

Elle – 30 minutos?

M – Un momento es García... Ey baby girl, estoy con Elle y Hotch.

PG – Ok chicos, tengo a todos sus sospechosos: con Rivas están Sam y Blake Campbell, de 27 y 34 años Sam tiene un alto historial de crímenes, su primer arresto fue hace 13 años, por intento de homicidio, trató de matar a un compañero de clase a golpeando su cabeza contra el piso, tenía entonces 14 años, después de eso, entraba y salía de prisión, siempre por lo mismo, agresiones leves hasta heridas con armas punzocortantes. Hace 5 años, cuando cumplía una de sus condenas, fue diagnosticado por el psiquiatra del penal con esquizofrenia simple, por lo que la pena se redujo y recibió medicación, hasta que salió hace 2 meses. Blake, el hermano mayor, por el contrario era un joven común, no mostró ningún tipo de problema, termino la secundaria, fue a la universidad, hasta que fue arrestado hace 13 años por asalto a mano armada, adivinen quien fue su cómplice?

H – George Rivas

PG – Así es, siempre adujo que no tenía nada que ver con el asalto, pero Rivas lo negó, y ante la evidencia, fue a la cárcel. Su pena fue reducida y salió libre hace 1 mes por buena conducta. Los tres sujetos desaparecieron después de su salida de prisión, hasta ahora.

H – Buen trabajo, García.

M – Espera García, chicos, denme unos minutos...

Elle – Ok, entonces Sam es un esquizofrénico, estará delirando?

H – Lo dudo, la esquizofrenia simple no presenta delirios, además, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

M – Ey, baby girl...

PG – Antes de que me preguntes, hablé hace unos minutos con la Dra Gabes, su condición es la misma, le di tu número, cualquiera cosa, te avisará al instante...

M – Gracias, linda

PG – Algún avance.

M – No mucho en realidad, nos vemos.

* * *

Dra Gabes – Jacky, que sucede?

Enf Jacky – El paciente presenta temperatura por encima de 101°, piel fría, enrojecimiento de la piel en donde tiene la IV, además de frecuencia cardiaca irregular e hipoxemia.

Dra Gabes – Desde cuando?

Enf Jacky – El último monitoreo fue hace 30 minutos, cuando se le puso la última unidad de plasma...

Dra Gabes – Diablos!

Enf Jacky – Señora?

Dra Gabes – Rechazó la unidad de plasma que se le administró y ahora su sistema está destruyendo sus células sanguíneas. Ok, administrale líquidos intravenosos para el tratamiento de la hipotensión, manten soluciones intravenosas, 300 unidades de manitol cada dos horas y 1 unidad de dopamina por hora. Tómale los signos vitales de manera constante. Debemos bajarle la fiebre, es importante... Inicia todo, vengo en unos minutos, tengo que hacer una llamada.

* * *

JJ y Gideon se reúnen con Elle, Morgan y Hotch, después de entrevistar a las testigos...

JJ – Según las chicas, hubo un gran conflicto entre los sujetos

Elle – Qué quieres decir con conflicto?

**Una hora antes**

George, Sam y Blake parquean en Madiss Store...

George – Ok, si vamos a salir de la ciudad por un tiempo, necesitaremos provisiones, agua, comida...

Blake – Sam, quédate en el auto.

Sam – Por qué debo quedarme en el auto?

George – Deja de discutir y obedece

Blake – Si nos descubren, al menos tu estarás a salvo, hazme caso Sam.

Sam – Lo que digas Blake.

Mientras Blake y George iban a la tienda, Sam se pasó adelante y puso la radio, mientras cambiaba las estaciones, escuchó la voz de una mujer...

_JJ - Buenos días, mi nombre es Jennifer Jareau, del FBI. Desde hace 3 semanas una serie de asaltos han ocurrido en los negocios de Las Vegas. Hasta hace solo unas horas eran solo atracos, pero ayer, hubo un asalto en el Restaurante Green Forest, y fue herido uno de los clientes, el Dr Spencer Reid, quien además es agente federal._

_- Qué puede decirnos de los criminales?_

_JJ – Preliminarmente, determinanos que son desorganizados e inestables, por lo que se le pide a los habitantes de Las Vegas, en especial, a dueños de pequeños negocios, estén alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Sabemos que son 3 hombres, que, según los testimonios de los rehenes, conducen un Toyota Echo 2001 azul._

_-Disculpe, como está el agente?_

_JJ – Salió de cirugía hace pocos minutos, está estable por el momento. Gracias_

Sam – Le disparé a un federal?... Jajajaja... LE DISPARÉ A UN FEDERAL!... pero no murió, sigue vivo...

Sam sale del auto y corre hacia la tienda...

Sam – Blake, Blake...

Blake – Qué haces aquí Sam? Ya habíamos hablado!

Sam – Era federal, Blake, el tipo a quien le disparé, era federal

Blake – Ohhh QUÉ! Vamos afuera ahora!

Sam – No, porqué? Qué hice?

Blake – No discutas, vamos Sam, por Dios!

George – Qué pasa con ustedes! Todos en la tienda los está mirando!

Sam – Sobrevivió, el chico a quien le disparé, está vivo, y además era federal...

- Disculpen, están asustando a mis clientes. Les pido que por favor salgan...

Sam – QUE! QUIERES QUE SALGAMOS...

Blake – Sam, basta, salgamos de aquí...

Sam – POR QUE NO NOS SACAS SI PUEDES AHHH

George – QUE HACES DEMENTE, BAJA LA PISTOLA

Sam – DIME AHH QUIERES SACARNOS AHHH VEN!

Blake – SAM BASTA!

En cuestión de segundos, todo fueron gritos y caos... Sam le disparó al dueño de la tienda. En ella había un oficial de seguridad, que intentó sacar su arma de reglamento, pero Blake sacó su arma también, y le ordenó que la dejara caer, en el fondo había una mujer con sus dos hijos pequeños, y dos jovencitas, tres dependientes, además, cerca de la puerta, un par de hermanas y su prima, que salieron corriendo. Sam las vio y les disparó mientras corrían por el parqueo a la calle, una de ellas fue impactada, las otras, salieron ilesas.

* * *

H – Entonces uno de ellos escucharon el rueda de prensa que diste en la mañana, y por ello actuaron?

JJ – En realidad fue el que llamaban Sam, los otros dos trataron de controlar la situación, pero se les salió de las manos

M – Supongo entonces que fue Sam Campbell quien mandó la nota

G – Qué nota?

Elle – Lee...

JJ – Quiere un agente?

G – Es obvio que está en una crisis

H – Esquizofrénico y armado, no es una buena combinación.

M – Podemos apelar a sus dos compañeros, ellos no están de acuerdo con lo que pasa

Elle – Pero su hermano no va a estar dispuesto a entregarlo

JJ – Lo que sea que decidan, hay que hacerlo ya. Tiene 9 rehenes y al menos uno herido

M – Disculpen...

Elle – Pasó algo?

M – No sé, denme un minuto

Morgan se alejó del equipo, y con miedo contestó su teléfono...

Dra Gabes – Buenas, agente Morgan?

M – Si soy yo...

Dra Gabes – Soy la doctora que está atendiendo a Spencer Reid. Lamentablemente hemos tenido complicaciones

M – Qué quiere decir?

Dra Gabes – Spencer sufrió una reacción hemolítica aguda.

M – Perdón!

Dra Gabes – Su cuerpo no aceptó una de las transfusiones que se administraron. Es como si su cuerpo se atacara a sí mismo. El sistema inmunitario reacciona casi de inmediato, atacando y rompiendo los glóbulos rojos transfundidos.

M – Pero a qué se debe eso?

Dra Gabes – Es muy difícil saberlo, normalmente es porque se le administró la sangre con el grupo sanguíneo equivocado, pero no es el caso, son casos muy poco comunes y difíciles de prever, agente.

M – Y ahora, cuál será el tratamiento?

Dra Gabes - Dependerá de las condiciones clínicas que Spencer vaya presentando, por el momento, presenta fiebre alta, ritmo cardiaco irregular e hipoxemia, estamos ya atendiendo eso, pero podría tener otras complicaciones como hipotensión, insuficiencia renal y falla cardiopulmonal... Aló, sigue ahí?

M – Si, yo estoy aquí... Necesita que esté con él?

Dra Gabes – Escuche, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por él, lo vamos a cuidar, no se preocupe.

M – Le agradezco, y le pido que por favor, cualquier cosa me avise.

* * *

Masters – Ok, pasaron ya 25 minutos, y bien?

G – Uno de los sospechosos es esquizofrénico, el fue quien disparó a Reid ayer y quien provocó todo este caos.

H – Podemos avalar a la conciencia de los otros dos.

Masters – Avalar a que? Por Dios, SON CRIMINALES!

G – Si, si, lo son, pero según las dos testigos, Sam Campbell perdió el control en la tienda y empezó a disparar a lo loco. No dudo que haya sido él quien le disparó a la mujer que salió con la hoja.

JJ – Morgan, pasó algo?

M – La Dra Gabes me acaba de llamar, Reid tiene una crisis...

Elle – Ey, chicos, se ve movimiento... Hijo de...

Los oficiales y agentes en la escena, veían atónitos, como uno de los sospechosos salía, con una niña de unos 9 años en brazos, y con el arma apuntando su cabeza, utilizándola como escudo humano.

Sam – HOLA SEÑORES... LES DIJE UNA HORA! BUENO AQUÍ TENGO MI PRIMERA VÍCTIMA, Y AÚN NO VEO A MI AGENTE!

G – SAM CAMPBELL! SOY JASON GIDEON, FBI...

Sam – NO, NO, A USTED NO LO QUIERO... QUERO A LA MUJER... LA DE LA RADIO... TIENE 5 MINUTOS, O EL PRÓXIMO DISPARO SERÁ ENTRE SUS TIERNOS OJITOS.

Dentro de la tienda, los rehenes sostenían a una aterrorizada madre, que finfructuosamente luchaba para recuperar a su niña. Los rehenes estaban sentados en el suelo, frente a la puerta, en caso de un equipo SWAT entrara, las primeras víctimas serían ellos. Blake los vigilaba, y George miraba con terror lo que pasaba afuera.

George – Blake, debemos detener esta locura, tu hermano hará que nos maten

Blake – Y que pretendes que haga? Dime! Ya lo has visto, el no razona!

George – Creo que lo mejor es que nos entreguemos Blake, los tres

Blake – NO... George, yo no pienso volver a prisión, además, Sam ira a un sanatorio...

George – Si no hacemos algo, nos matarán.

Blake – Prefieron morir a volver a ese infierno!

George – Blake por Dios, mira estas personas, realmente estas dispuesto a matarlos!

Blake – Qué te pasa George? Sam tiene razón, eres un hipócrita, tengo que recordarte lo que me hiciste?

George – Fue un error y lo siento, te lo he dicho un millón de veces Blake, pero estamos hablando de niños, gente inocente, una cosa es robar, y otra muy distinta es matar gente. Dime, en realidad estás dispuesto a asesinar por las locuras de tu hermano? Dime Sam, para que quieres que venga esa agente?

Sam – Es mi asunto, George. Tu sigue en lo tuyo.

George – No, Sam, se acabó, no voy a seguir este juego endemoniado que iniciaste. Yo me retiro!

Blake – George, piensa lo que haces, estás dispuesto a volver a prisión?

George – No seré parte de esto Blake, por Dios reacciona, usó a una niña de escudo humano!

Sam – Bien, si es lo que quieres...

* * *

Elle – Oyeron eso?! Disparos!

JJ – Oh Dios mío, no puede ser...

Masters – Fue demasiado, ATENCIÓN PREPÁRENSE, ENTRAMOS EN UN MINUTO...

G – Esperen, hay movimiento

Sam Cambpell sale otra vez, con la niña. No se ve herida

Sam – LES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA: UN IDIOTA LES REGALÓ MEDIA HORA MÁS DE TIEMPO, APROVÉCHENLO, Y MANDEN A LA AGENTE.

Elle – Qué pudo haber pasado?

G – Sea lo que sea, tenemos algo más de tiempo, detective, tal vez podamos sacar a los rehenes, sin perder más vidas, solo permítenos trabajar

JJ – Creo que la única opción es que yo vaya

H – No, eso no es una opción

JJ – Hotch está dispuesto a matar a esa niña, debemos hacer algo

Elle – No podemos arriesgarnos a perderte

JJ – No será riesgo, ustedes cuidarán mi espalda no? Gideon, hace 4 semanas mandaron a Reid desarmado a enfrentar a un psicótico, por que yo no...

M – BASTA! JJ, no irás, punto. Masters tiene razón. Estamos dando demasiadas vueltas, el hecho es que ese hombre no esta haciendo esto por la esquizofrenia, el disfruta haciendo daño, para él esto es un juego y quiere a JJ para tener el control sobre él. Así que la única manera de terminar con eso, es el factor sorpresa. Escuchen... Hotch tu me preguntaste hace un rato si podía con esto, yo te dije que si, pero te mentí, mi mente está en este momento con Reid, al igual que ustedes. Estamos nerviosos, cansandos, en shock y emocionalmente involucrados. MI opinión es que debemos permitir que el equipo SWAT se encargue y darles todo el apoyo.

G - Cuando JJ y Elle estuvieron en peligro, estábamos enfocados, porque teníamos al menos la esperanza de que podrían estar bien, pero ahora, uno de nosotros está luchando por su vida sin ninguna razón, y eso nos está afectando, lo aceptemos o no.

Dicho esto, el equipo acordó dar el control de la operación a Masters. No estaban seguros cuales serían los resultados, sin embargo, Morgan tenía razón en algo, a veces, la mejor ayuda que se puede dar es hacerse a un lado.

SWAT – Según los planos, la estructura tiene una vía de acceso en el techo, podemos bajar utilizando el piso contiguo, entrar y hacerles emboscada por detrás.

Masters – Los francotiradores indican que tienen a los rehenes sentados en el suelo, frente a la puerta.

H – Los están usando como escudos

SWAT – Cuatro de mis hombres entraran por el techo, cuando ingresen el equipo 2 entrarán por delante, antes de disparar primero asegurarán a los rehenes.

M – Quisiera ir con el equipo 2, si no hay problema.

SWAT – Tiene experiencia?

M – Si, formé parte de un equipo SWAT hace algunos años, y también del esquadrón antibombas.

SWAT – Bien, vamos entonces.

En cuestión de 15 minutos todos los hombres estaban en sus posiciones, eran cuestión de segundos, una señal y la operación empezaría.

* * *

Blake veía a su hermano, acariciando el cabello de la niña, no la había soltado aún, ni siquiera cuando disparó dos veces a George en la cabeza. El cadaver de su antiguo compañero estaba inerte, a su lado. Los rehenes no hacían ruido alguno, ya estaban resignados. Mientras, Sam tarareaba una canción infantil para consolar a la niña.

Blake – Qué es eso? Lo escuchas?

Sam – Son pasos... van a entrar por el techo

Blake – Diablos, vamos ustedes, de pie, contra esa puerta...

Sam – Déjalo Blake, nos matarán de todas formas...

Blake – No, te sacaré de aquí Sam... Mira... escucha tu no hiciste nada, hermano, diremos que yo te obligé, que yo maté a todos esos hombres y tu saldrás libre...

Sam – Yo nunca seré libre Blake... No desde ese día...

Blake – Por favor, Sam, necesito que te concentres en mí...

Sam – Yo necesito que lo aceptes... Dime, que pretendes Blake? Mira lo que estás haciendo! Estás dispuesto a que esas personas mueran, después de que los has rogado por sus vidas!

Los dos hermanos se quedaron en silencio. Sam sujetó la mano de su hermano, en su mirada suplicante Blake leía que él había decidido hacía mucho tiempo dejar de luchar.

Blake – ESCUCHEN, SALGAN TODOS, RÁPIDO... NO OYEN, SALGAN DE AQUÍ

Sam – LARGO PEDAZOS DE MIERDA, ANTES DE QUE CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN, FUERAAA!

Los rehenes no entendían que pasaba, pero se pusieron de pie, y corrieron por la puerta. El equipo donde se encontraba Morgan se sorprendió al ver la escena. El jefe de la operación ordenó dar un minuto, a ver si los sospechosos salían...

Blake se sentó junto a su hermano. Pocas veces Sam hablaba de lo que le había pasado, algo que aún ahora hacía que su hermano mayor se sintiera culpable.

Sam – No fue tu culpa, hermano, lo que él me hizo, no fue tu culpa.

Blake – No te cuide lo suficiente... debí estar pendiente...

Sam – Tal vez, o tal vez debiste haber sido más borracho y mujeriego, ja... tu no tuviste una vida, yo en cambio pude hacer algo mejor, pero no lo hice. Tu fuiste el mejor amigo, hermano, fue por culpa del maldito de Rivas, terminaste en prisión. Yo merecía todo lo que me pasó, pero tu no, Blake, siempre fuiste correcto.

Blake – Si, pero no ayuda, las personas no distinguen entre correctos o deshonestos cuando tienes historial criminal, ni preguntan porque o con quién, solo el que o el cuando.

Sam – Sabes, disfrute estos días, realmente fue emocionante.

Blake – Vamos Sam, lo que hiciste, lo que hicimos...

Sam – No teníamos otra opción Blake... la única forma que tenía para defenderme era a golpes, y a ti nunca más te dieron oportunidad para trabajar. Fuimos marcados desde que mamá murió, desde que ese maldito me... Quiero que esto se termine, sabes?

Blake abrazó a su hermano. En una forma bizarra y depravada, sabía que Sam había sido víctima de la crueldad, y eso lo convirtió en victimario también. Pero seguía siendo su hermanito. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez era hora de terminar con todo.

SWAT – Ok, listos, 10 segundos para entrar...

Un disparo, luego otro. El equipo SWAT entraron de inmediato. Los cuerpos de los dos hermanos yacían en el suelo junto a sus otras víctimas.

* * *

En sala de espera, el equipo conversaban de la extraña conclusión de ese caso.

H – No entiendo, todo lo que hicieron, los robos, el atentado contra Reid, el secuestro en la tienda, para terminar matándose, no tiene sentido.

Elle – Estaban en un completo caos, en especial Sam

JJ – Hable con García hace unos minutos. En los registros de Sam Campbell aparece una acusación que el hizo a los 13 años contra su padrastro por abuso, pero fue retirado. Después de eso, Sam se volvió agresivo, hasta llegar a su primer arresto... Tal vez su comportamiento fue provocado por lo que vivió y no por la esquizofrenia

G – Nunca sabremos lo que pasó ahi, lo importante es que ya no podrán hacer más daño. Eso es un triunfo.

H – No Jason, no lo es

G – Qué quieres decir?

H – El equipo perdió el rumbo, empezamos a dar vueltas, no hicimos un perfil de los sujetos, ni llegamos a conclusiones concretas.

Elle – Vamos Hotch, no exageres...

H – No lo hago, pero debemos evaluar nuestro desempeño, no solo los triunfos, también los errores y aprender de ellos, no podemos darnos el lujo de que esto vuelva a suceder.

M – Disculpen...

Los cuatro agentes observan a Morgan alejarse y llamar por teléfono...

JJ – Nunca vi tan mal a Morgan...

Elle – Él va a estar bien, solo hay que darle tiempo, y esperar que Reid se recupere.

PG – Hola, mi adonis de chocolate, algo nuevo?

M -No, aún no. Estamos esperando todavía...

PG – Piensa en positivo, al menos esos bastardos no podrán hacer daño.

M – Eso no es suficiente para mi García... Quiero verlo, que esté bien...

PG – Lo va a estar, cariño, solo hay que darle tiempo... ya verás.

M – Ahí viene la doctora, pondré el altavoz para que escuches...

PG – Oki...

Dra Gabes – Hola, agente Morgan..

M – Hola doctora, algo nuevo?

Dra Gabes – Bueno, logramos estabilizar su presión y oxígeno, sin embargo, aún tiene fiebre. Hace 10 minutos reaccionó...

PG – EN SERIO. CÓMO ESTÁ, QUÉ DIJO?

Todos volvieron a ver sorprendidos al teléfono de Morgan...

M – Ja, es mi amiga García, doctora, no se si se acuerda de ella...

Dra – Ohh claro que sí, ella fue la que llamó a mi teléfono personal para que le diera información sobre su amigo, resultó ser muy... convincente... Por cierto, como supo cual era mi teléfono?

PG – Es una historia larga, doc. Pero doctora, está bien?

Dra Gabes – Estaba un poco confundido, pero eso es normal. Se quejaba de mucho dolor, eso es tanto por la herida del disparo, como por la reacción hemolítica. Le dimos medicamentos para el dolor y se volvió a dormir.

H – Y ahora, cual es el siguiente paso?

Dra Gabes – Seguirá recibiendo la medicación hasta terminar con el tratamiento. Debemos esperar como evoluciona en las siguientes 12 horas, pero tengo buenas expectativas

JJ – Podemos verlo?

Dra – Si, pero solo pueden estar todos un momento breve, además deben ir con equipamiento especial por el peligro de que sufra alguna infección. En su condición sería peligroso.

M – Uno de nosotros podría quedarse con él acompañándolo en la noche?

Dra – Podría ser, veremos como reacciona en las próximas tres horas.

Cada uno fue entrando en la habitación, y vieron a un Reid sonrojado por la fiebre y sudoroso. Pero aunque lo veían totalmente decaído, tenían la fe renovada y puesta en que su colega iba a estar bien.

Elle – Quien se quedará...

M – YO ME QUEDO... Digo... yo me quedo, cualquier cosa, yo los llamo.

JJ - De acuerdo, Morgan, si despierta, dile que lo extrañamos.

H – Estás seguro, no necesitas descansar...

M – No, lo unico que necesito es que él se recupere. Además, cuando lo hirieron, fue a mi quien llamó, eso me hace sentir responsable. Cuando regresan a Quantico?

H – Mañana en la mañana, por ahora, iremos a descansar, y antes de ir al aeropuerto pasaremos aquí. Supongo que querrás quedarte , no?

M – Supones bien, espero que no haya problema?

H – Descuida, las circunstancias lo ameritan, si pudieramos, nos quedaríamos todos...

M – Lo sé, y se que Reid lo entenderá también.

H – Bien, nos vemos entonces.

* * *

Pasaron tres horas. Morgan esperaba pacientemente. La doctora le había informado que había que esperar como reaccionaba Reid con los medicamentos, ya que en su estado, era peligroso una infección.

Enf Jacky – Hola, agente Morgan... disculpe... agente Morgan.

M – Mmm... ohhh... perdón, creo que me dormí... pasó algo... está bien...

Enf Jacky – Si, la doctora me envió por usted, el paciente ha reaccionado positivamente al tratamiento, así que la doctora aprobó que usted lo acompañe en el cuarto, si gusta puede pasar conmigo, le daré guantes, bata y el gorro.

Eran ya las 2:15 a.m. Reid aún seguía durmiendo, pero su temperatura había bajado. Respiraba normalmente y sus palpitaciones seguían un poco lentos pero constantes. Por primera vez, desde que había empezado todo esto, Morgan sentía que iba a terminar bien. Mientras observaba al genio dormir, no dejaba de recordar...

M - Sabes genio, tu y yo hemos tenido nuestros momentos, verte luchar para apagar las velas de tu cumpleaños, es algo que sin duda no voy a olvidar...

_M – Vamos Elle, saca una buena foto de su cara_

_Elle - ¡Pide un deseo!_

_M - Venga hombre! Sopla, chico, sopla! Con más fuerza!_

_Elle – Vamos Reid!_

_JJ – Son velas de broma, Spence. Vuelven a encenderse!_

_M - ¡Ohhhh, mamá al rescate!_

_JJ - ¿Mamá?_

M – Pero nada como la segunda o tercera vez, que se yo! que fallaste tu examen...

_Elle - Reid falló en su examen._

_G - Puede probar de nuevo en 2 semanas._

_Elle - Sí, pero da vergüenza, no lo menciones._

_G - Sí, no lo haremos._

_M - Ni una palabra._

M – Ese día entraste con cara de pocos amigos...

_M – Oye... Estamos todos aquí por ti... En serio...Si alguna vez necesitas algo... Phhhhsss... Sólo suena el pito._

M – Tengo que admitir, fue pesada la broma no?... Pero dos días después me enseñaste que con o sin arma, eras un agente capaz... Siempre lo has sido, desde el principio...

_M – En serio Reid, te arriesgaste demasiado, no estabas armado, si él te hubiese escuchado, entonces..._

_R – El hubiese no existe, y no hables más, tienes una herida profunda, déjame sostener tu herida, para parar un poco el sangrado..._

_M – Déjame, no necesito tu ayuda._

_G – Morgan, agradece que alguien se preocupa por ti._

_M – Está exagerando, no es tan profundo._

_R – Bien no te tocaré, pero al menos cierra la boca unos minutos, eres realmente una molestia_

M – Ja, no debí... tu sabes, no? Yo... me dejé llevar por la ira, me sentía confuso, y dolido. Lo que quiero decir es que... Dios! No se por que es tan dificil... No tienes idea lo mucho que me has cambiado, chico... Necesito escucharte... lo que sea... que se yo? Cuántas especies de seres vivos existen?...

R – Mmmm... existen... descritas hasta la fecha alrededor de 1,75 millones... aunque se estima que hay entre 5 y 50 millones... mmm... tomando en cuenta que todos los días se descubren miles de nuevas especies... Por qué la pregunta?


	15. Chapter 15

_R – Mmmm... existen... descritas hasta la fecha alrededor de 1,75 millones... aunque se estima que hay entre 5 y 50 millones... mmm... tomando en cuenta que todos los días se descubren miles de nuevas especies... Por qué la pregunta?_

**Capítulo 15: Te quiero**

Pocas cosas habían emocionado a Derek Morgan, tanto como escuchar la voz de Reid en ese momento. Sintió un alivio indescriptible, y sonreía... Reid con dificultad abría sus ojos, respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero estaba consciente.

M – Reid, por fin... no te imaginas como extrañaba oír...-

R – Qué pasó? Dónde estoy? Ahhh...

M – No Reid, no te levantes!... Estás bien, qué tienes?

R – Es... siento dolor... Morgan, qué pasó?

M - Te dispararon, estabas en un restaurante, y lo asaltaron, trataste de llamar por ayuda, pero te descubrieron...

R – Si... recuerdo... eran... tres hombres... Dios!...

M – Llamaré a la enfermera...

R – No, espera... estamos en las Vegas entonces... hirieron a alguien más, habían, había varios clientes... ...los hirieron? Cómo están?

M – Reid, tranquilo, solo te hirieron a ti...

R – Hace cuanto?

M – Fue hace 28 horas, pero no te preocupes, ya no harán más daño

R – Los atraparon?

M – Si, todo el equipo vino a Las Vegas, intentamos ayudar, bueno, es una larga historia...

R – Todos vinieron?... No los he visto...

M – Estuvieron temprano, pero estabas dormido, vendrán en la mañana... Quieres algo, no te ves cómodo.

R – Tengo sed... y me duele... pero es nada, en serio... no mataron a nadie más, verdad?

M –Oye, no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor trata de descansar.

R – No... no quiero, yo... tengo que disculparme...

M – Reid, no, no lo hagas...

R – Tengo que... lo siento Morgan, yo... cometí un error contigo, no fui justo...

M – Dime, no te cansas de pedir disculpas?! Escucha con atención Spencer, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, es lo contrario. Yo fui terco,y rencoroso, intentaste por todos los medios arreglar este problema por semanas, y yo me hice el duro...

R – Tenías razón...

M – No. no lo tenía. Sabes, siempre me ha costado confiar en la gente, siempre he cuestionado la lealtad de las personas, como con Gideon.

R – Qué quieres decir?

M – Bueno, yo pensaba antes que él no era confiable, me molestaba como practicamente lo idolatrabas y estaba convencido que tarde o temprano te iba a defraudar, y al final, yo fui quien lo hizo. Fui cruel y te pido perdón por ello.

R – Bueno, eso que pensabas... si es una estúpidez..

M -Porqué?...

R - ...primero por que yo no idolatro a Gideon, lo respeto, mmmm... pero él no eres tú. No me acompañó en Noche Buena para que no estuviera solo, no me sacó de un lugar horrible con tal de que estuviera seguro y me llevó a uno de sus apartamentos sin decirme, con tal de no avergonzarme...

M – Un momento, como...

R - ...y, tampoco está pendiente de todo lo que hago o digo, no me aconseja o discute si le parece que cometo un error. Lo que quiero decir, es que este... conflicto, si se puede llamar así, no supera ni por un poco lo mucho que me has dado estos meses...

M -Ja... uauuu... Desde cuando y cómo supiste lo del apartamento?

R – No hace mucho, y citando a García, no preguntes lo que no quieres saber... mmmm...

M – Te sientes cansado no?

R – Un poco... Entonces, queda olvidado...

M – Claro...

Reid sonrió. Poco a poco Reid fue cerrando sus ojos, y quedándo profundamente dormido. Por fin, había encontrado la paz que necesitaba. Sin embargo, Morgan lo observaba y recordaba la última conversación con él... 'Te quiero', eso había dicho, 'Te quiero'. Será que no recordaba eso? O fue por el golpe que recibió? Tal vez, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos... En ese momento, Morgan sintió una inexplicable tristeza. Estaba feliz por verlo bien, sabía que saldría de esta, pero algo dentro de él se rompió. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, un pequeño y leve ronquido. Se rió por dentro, y se resignó. Al menos estaba con vida, el no haberlo perdido era una bendición. Tomó su mano y acarició sus dedos, la confusión se había disipado, sabía lo que sentía, y aunque era extraño, y tal vez, un sentimiento que no podría expresar nunca, al menos, y por primera vez tenía una ilusión y era agradable. Acercó su mano y la beso con ternura.

M – Descansa, chico lindo, nos vemos mañana.

* * *

Enf Jacky – Agente Morgan... agente Morgan...

M – Mmmm... oh vaya, disculpe... creo que siempre me encuentra dormido.

Enf Jacky – Si, no se preocupe. Vamos a pasar a Spencer a recuperación...

M – Ok, él despertó anoche, estuvo conversando...

Enf Jacky – Cómo lo vio?

M – Decía que sentía dolor, pero no mucho, estaba animado.

Enf Jacky – Eso es una buena señal, la doctora vendrá en unos minutos, si gusta puede esperarla afuera, mientras preparamos el traslado de Spencer.

M -Claro, gracias.

Morgan vio por unos segundos al joven, aún seguía dormido, su respiraba mejor y tenía mejor color. Al salir del cuarto, observó a la doctora, firmando unos expedientes, y se acercó.

Dra Gabes – Buenos días agente, como está mi paciente?

M – Muy bien, despertó y conversamos.

Dra Gabes - Es una buena señal, pase hace un rato a chequearlo...

M – Me hubiese despertado

Dra Gabes – No, con todo lo que ha pasado, era mejor que durmiera. Bien, su estado a mejorado notablemente, parece que pudimos contrarrestar los efectos de la reacción hemolítica, y la herida está sanando bien. Aún me preocupa su nivel de oxígeno en la sangre, pero ya no tiene fiebre, y eso es una gran mejoría. Lo pasaremos a recuperación, ahí estará 48 horas al menos.

M – Le agradezco por todo, doctora.

Dra Gabes – Fue un placer. El traslado va a durar al menos una hora, porque no aprovecha y desayuna.

M – Gracias, lo haré.

Eran las 7:05 a.m. así que marcó a García, pero entonces escuchó una parte de la melodía "Born in USA" de Bruce Springsteen. Solo conocía a una mujer capaz de poner esa pieza como tono de su celular...

PG – Ohhh, mi corazón por fin llegue! Cómo está? Ya despertó? Qué ha dicho?

M – Ey, García, tranquila. Si, despertó esta madrugada y conversamos

PG – Pero porque no me llamaste?!

M – Eran las 2 de la mañana García, además él estaba muy cansado.

PG – A esa hora, venía en el avión. Bueno, entonces hice bien en venirme.

M – Pero como lo hiciste, y el trabajo?

PG – Me traje mi laptop, además, no creo que vayan para otro caso hoy, si ni siquiera han salido de Las Vegas. Y bueno, cuando podemos verlo?

M – Están pasándolo a recuperación, la doctora dijo que en una hora podríamos pasar, yo iba a aprovechar para desayunar, te invito un café.

PG – Vamos cariño, con mucho gusto te lo acepto.

* * *

En el hotel, una cansada y soñolienta Elle abre la puerta, que es tocada con insistencia.

Elle – QUÉ!

JJ – Vaya, alguien no se despertó de buenas!

Elle – Oh disculpa JJ, pasa, ya estoy terminando de alistarme.

JJ – Ok, García me acaba de llamar, dice que Reid amaneció mucho mejor, lo están trasladando a recuperación en este momento.

Elle – Gracias a Dios... Diablos! Dónde está mi otra bota?!

JJ – Mmm... atrás de la mesa!

Elle – Ohhh... cómo lo haces?

JJ – Qué quieres decir?

Elle – Trabajamos con el mismo horario, llegamos a la misma hora al hotel, dormimos la misma cantidad de tiempo, y tu te vez rosagante y yo hecha un desastre.

JJ – Ja... no digas tonterías, te ves bien... Tocan la puerta...

Elle – Yo voy... mmm... tras de eso, eres amable, casi como caída del cielo, cuando yo quisiera patear al primer imbecil que se me ponga enfrente (abre la puerta, y...) ... ohhh... hola Hotch.

Hotch – Mmm hola. Están listas?

Elle – Dame un minuto, mi maletín!

JJ - Aquí está...

Elle – Ok... mi arma, donde la puse!

JJ – Te la metí en el maletín...

Elle – Ok... y...

JJ – Las credenciales también, y la cartera.

Elle – Estoy vestida?

JJ – Mmm... eso creo.

Elle – Bien... estoy lista, vámonos chicos.

Hotch y JJ observaban a Elle caminar hacia el ascensor.

Hotch – Eso fue... algo perturbador.

JJ – Y eso que nunca has compartido un cuarto con ella.

* * *

Dra Gabes – Cómo se ha sentido, Spencer?

R – Bien, estoy con un poco de dolor... Jacky me explicó lo que me pasó... Le agradezco, por su ayuda.

Dra Gabes – Gracias, pero ese es mi trabajo.

R – Usted fue más allá que eso.

Dra Gabes – Bueno, debo admitir que tuve mucha presión...

R - Qué quiere decir?

Dra Gabes – Bueno, su amiga, Garcia no? Me llamó a mi celular y me pidió que le informara cualquier cosa que pasara, además el agente Morgan no se separó de usted.

R – En serio?

Dra Gabes - Si, solo se fue un par de horas, creo que para detener a unos delincuentes, pero regresó y no se separó de usted, hasta ahora, que le pedí que fuera a desayunar. Tiene suerte de contar con amigos así

R - Lo sé, gracias doctora.

Dra Gabes – Debo seguir haciendo las rondas. Cualquier cosa que necesite, apreta el botón. Jacky va a estar chequeándolo cada hora. Vendré en la tarde.

Como un buen perfilador, Reid observaba cada detalle de su nueva habitación, el mismo color de paredes de la anterior, era más confortable. Frente a la cama, había un sofá, al lado, una mesita con una lámpara, una ventana, aunque desde su posición, no podía observar lo que había detrás de ella. Una puerta, que seguramente era del baño. Las sábanas blancas y limpias, en fin, un ambiente tranquilo, confortable... y aburrido. No había que leer, estaba solo con sus pensamientos, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

JJ – Se puede?

R – Hey!

JJ – Spence, gracias a Dios, cómo te sientes?

R – Mejor, supongo

Elle – Nos diste un gran susto, Reid. No lo vuelvas a hacer, quieres?

R – Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada.

H – Pues eso harás, y es una orden

R- Hola, Hotch, Gideon.

G – Cómo te sientes?

R – Un poco adolorido, pero bien, gracias... por todo

G – No tienes nada que agradecer

* * *

M – Ahhh ese café me cayó de maravilla. Ahhhhh...

PG – Realmente te ves cansado

M – Si, pero estoy bien.

PG – Y bueno... lograron solucionar "aquello"?

M – Si, eso creo

PG – Me alegra, ninguno era el mismo. Ahora, que ya todo está bien, no me vas a decir que fue lo que pasaba por tu mente.

M – Qué quieres decir?

PG – Vamos Derek, esa reacción tuya fue... extraña

M – Estaba preocupado, García. Además, estaba el problema que teníamos, y que me haya llamado a mi para disculparse, mezclo muchas emociones, eso fue todo

PG – Si, es posible. Sabes, si no conociera a este galán que tengo enfrente, hubiese jurado que sentía algo por él, mucho más profundo que una amistad.

M – García, él es... no se como decírtelo

PG – Yo se qué es, me pasa a mi también.

M – En serio?

PG – Claro! Es normal, estamos tanto tiempo juntos, que ya no nos vemos como compañeros de trabajo, más bien como una familia. Sabes? Para mi Reid es ese inquieto y dulce hermanito menor, que hay que proteger contra los monstruos y las perras de este mundo

M – Jajaja... si, supongo. Y si seguimos esa idea tuya entonces, que seríamos los demás?

PG – Bueno, JJ es... la hermana gemela de Reid

M – Cómo?

PG – Si, piensalo, son casi de la misma edad, ambos son adorables, pero ella heredó la parte extravagante y divertida, y Reid lo intelectual y emotivo.

M – Ok, y Elle?

PG – Es la hermana más grande... terca como una cabra, rebelde y completamente leal. Hotch es el hermano mayor, que ha tenido que llevar sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad, y que seguro no tuvo muchas citas en secundaria. Y claro, Gideon, es nuestro divertido aunque apartado tío, a quien no vemos mucho, y que siempre se pierde en sus razonamientos y lógicas.

M – Faltamos tu y yo.

PG – Nosotros, querido, somos almas gemelas, diferentes lados de la misma moneda. Pase lo que pase, nada nos va a separar.

M – Eres toda una poeta.

PG – Oh, honey, yo nací inspirada.

Garcia tenía la habilidad de hacerlo reír. Se había vuelto su confidente, pero contarle sus sentimientos hacia Reid? No, no podía hacerlo, al menos no aún, Ese era un tema que tendría que manejar solo. No podía arriesgar la estabilidad y la dinámica del equipo, pero más aún, la relación que tenía con él. Era seguro que el desliz del genio había sido producto del golpe que había recibido. Además, estaba acostumbrado a no exteriozar sus sentimientos, así que no sería difícil guardarlos.

PG – Oh vaya, este lugar está lleno... Oh por Dios, Reid!

R - Qué! Qué sucede!

PG – Dios! Mira tu hermosa cara de bebe! Que te hicieron esos malditos!

R – Cara de bebe!

M – Garcia, es solo un golpe, ya a tenido varios...

PG – Si, pero no con tantas puntadas!

JJ – Vamos García, no se ve tan mal

R – Y eso que no has visto el balazo...

PG – NO! Ni quiero verlo... Oh, sweet, sabía que no debías irte tan lejos!

H – Garcia, basta, lo abrumas

PG – Señor, entienda que yo soy como la mamá osa!

Elle – Pues mamá osa va a necesitar algún calmante... aprovechemos que estamos en un hospital

PG – Jajaja, muy graciosa.

Enf Jacky – Disculpen, pero el paciente debe descansar. La hora de visita es a las 4:00 p.m.

JJ – Ohhh bueno, tenemos que irnos entonces

R – Regresan a Quantico?

H – Me temo que sí, pero estaremos pendientes, además, no te quedas solo

M – Espero que no te moleste mi compañía...

R – No digas tonterías

PG – Bueno, honey, cuidate, te voy a llamar para ver que estes bien

JJ – Cuidate, Spence, trata de descansar

R – Lo haré

Elle – Mmmm... supongo que... tengo que decir algo, ya que todos están mirandome...

R – Elle no es necesario.

Elle – No, no lo es, pero... Reid te puedo pedir algo?

R – Claro, lo que quieras

Elle – No te vuelvas a arriesgar como lo hiciste...

R – Elle tenía que hacer algo...

Elle – No voy a recriminarte, pero fue un gran susto el que nos diste. Recuerda que no estás solo... además, no te imaginas lo insoportable que se pone Garcia cuando te pasa algo...

PG – Cállate

R – Jaja... está bien, gracias Elle

JJ – Bueno, para no querer decir nada, hablaste demasiado.

M – Si, creo que la agente Greenaway se está ablandando.

Elle – Vuelve a decir eso, y tu y yo tendremos problemas.

H – Bueno ya escucharon a la enfermera. Reid, nos vemos en Quantico

R – Gracias, señor... Ey, Morgan, no es necesario...

M – Eeeee... Solo te informé que me quedo, no creas que podrás deshacerte de mi, duerme, te veré más tarde

R – Gracias, Morgan

G – Reid, antes de irme...

R – No llamaste a mis padres, verdad?

G – No, no lo hice

R – Ufff... gracias Gideon

G – Nos vemos pronto.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Reid observó que estaba en otra habitación, no estaba la ventana, ni el sofá, ni la mesita, solo la camilla. Ya no estaba conectado a ninguna máquina. Se enderezó y caminó hacia la puerta. En los pasillos no había nadie, ni enfermeras, doctores, pacientes o familiares. Empezó a caminar, buscaba algo, aunque no sabía lo que era. Al fondo del pasillo, observó a una persona, un hombre. Corrió hacia él. Lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo volver a verlo.

M – Ey, chico bonito, te quiero...

Reid abrió los ojos repentinamente, estaba nuevamente en el cuarto anterior, pero no se sentía bien. Empezó a ahogarse, no podía respirar. Se esforzaba por hacerlo, y empezó a lastimarse la herida, sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora, trataba de pedir ayuda, pero no podía hablar. Se tomó del cuello, el esfuerzo lo estaba matando. La enfermera entró a los pocos segundos, trató de calmarlo, pero no respondía, llamó a la doctora de inmediato. El monitor cardiaco indicaba un aumento de la presión, empezó a sentirse mareado y empezó a correrle las lágrimas

Mientras todo eso sucedía, en su mente una escena se repetía una y otra vez...

_R – Mmmm... Morgan, hola..._

_M – Hola... Reid estás bien? Te oyes extraño..._

_R – ahhh... si, solo... solo estoy... cansado... sabes... Quería disculparme contigo..._

_M – Oye, sobre lo que pasó..._

_R - … Te quiero..._

Dra Gabes – Spencer, me escucha, Spencer, qué pasó?

Enf Jacky – No se, él se encontraba bien cuando estaba con sus amigos, se durmió y de un momento despertó en ese estado.

Finalmente, la Dra Gabes le administró un calmante. Reid empezó a dormirse. Pero antes de que cayera en la penumbra, se repetía así mismo 'Qué hice, por Dios, qué hice!'


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Protagonista de telenovela**

Reid llevaba 15 minutos sedado, la enfermera retiraba el apósito para revisar la herida de su abdomen. El esfuerzo anterior hizo que la herida se abriera. Su temperatura había aumentado, así como su presión arterial. En ese momento, la doctora entra.

Enf Jacky – Doctora, mire...

Dra Gabes – Su herida está sangrando y se enrojeció, aunque no parece que el daño sea interno, no quiero arriesgarme. Su temperatura?

Enf Jacky – Está en 100,5°, hace apenas 2 horas la tenía en 99°. Su presión está en 160 sobre 100

Dra Gabes – Mmm... que irrigarle la herida, revisar y volver a suturar, quiero que le administres esto para nivelarle la presión, y... para la fiebre.

Enf Jacky – Va a ser necesario una nueva cirugía?

Dra Gabes – No podemos arriesgarnos, aún está el peligro de un coágulo. Examinaremos la herida, espero que no haya otra complicación. Llama a Oliver, que prepare un quirófano.

Enf Jacky – Muy bien doctora, con permiso.

La doctora vuelve a cubrir la herida, y observa a su paciente. Era extraño, hacía un par de horas conversaba y reía, sus signos vitales estaban normales. 'Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?'

* * *

Morgan entra a su habitación. Tira las llaves, el celular y la billetera en la mesita; y se recuesta. Se sentía cansado, pero tranquilo. Había dejado al equipo en el aeropuerto. Hotch le dijo que iba a hacer algunos movimientos para que le dieran a Reid baja médica, y no tener que tocar su periodo de vacaciones, mientras que Morgan tendría una licencia para estar el resto de la semana en Las Vegas con el genio. Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Cuando empezó a dormirse, su celular sonó. Al ver quien era, sintió un jalón en el pecho y contestó

Dra Gabes – Agente Morgan, tuvimos una complicación

M – Cómo que una complicación? Él está bien?

Le tomó 15 minutos bajar de su habitación, llegar al hospital y encontrarse con la Dra Gabes, que ya estaba a punto de entrar a cirugía

Dra Gabes - Tuvo lo que, llamaría yo un ataque de pánico

M – Pánico?!

Dra Gabes – Si, no podía respirar, su presión arterial subió de un golpe, así como su temperatura, no reaccionaba a lo que le decíamos, tenía la vista perdida... Tuvimos que sedarlo, pero el esfuerzo que hizo provocó una ruptura en la herida de bala. Así que debemos asegurarnos que internamente esté bien. Lo estamos medicando para regularle la fiebre y la presión

M – Pero no entiendo, porqué un ataque de pánico?

Dra Gabes – No lo sabemos, la enfermera lo había dejado dormido, él estaba bien, sus signos vitales estaban normales, pero por alguna razón colapsó.

M - Es posible que haya sido una pesadilla... él tuvo problemas con ellas hace algunas semanas, eran muy fuertes, aparentemente. Puedo verlo?

Dra Gabes – Pasará por aquí para llevarlo a cirugía... vea, ahi lo traen

Reid iba inconsciente en la camilla. Estaba enrojecido por la fiebre. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Morgan no entendía lo que había pasado.

Dra Gabes – Bien, llévenlo... Agente, si no hay otro contratiempo, duraremos al menos una hora en el quirófano.

M – Muchas gracias doctora.

* * *

Mientras Hotch trabajaba en un informe y Gideon leía, Elle observaba con suma atención a García...

PG – Ok, qué pasa?

Elle – Me preguntas a mí?

PG – Estás viéndome

Elle – Es un crimen?

JJ – Chicas...

PG – Quieres algo, no? Suéltalo

Elle – Qué pasa exactamente entre Reid y Morgan?

PG – Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

Elle – Porque tu sabes todo... No eres el "sagrado oráculo del conocimiento"?!

PG – Pues son amigos, muy amigos, eso es todo

JJ – Mmm... no sé, nunca he visto a Morgan así con otro, ni siquiera contigo

Elle – Si, creo que ahí hay gato encerrado

PG – Y yo creo que ustedes están exagerando... Oh, hablando del diablo, mira quien está llamando... Hola honey, pensé que estarías durmiendo... CÓMO? PERO QUÉ LE PASÓ?...

JJ – Qué pasa, García? Es Reid?

PG – Pero que dijo la doctora?...

Elle – García... dame...

PG – Oye! DAME MI TELÉFONO

Elle – CÁLMATE, ESTOY PONIENDO EL ALTAVOZ! Listo, Hotch, Gideon vengan...

JJ – Ahora si, Derek, qué pasó?

M – Tuvo una crisis, empezó a ahogarse, cómo no podía respirar, hizo mucho esfuerzo y se abrió la herida, lo llevaron a cirugía otra vez...

H – Pero él estaba bien cuando lo dejamos?

M – Dice la enfermera lo había dejado dormido, y sus signos estaban normales, pero... no sé que pasó.

PG – Dios, debí haberme quedado contigo, al menos para que no estuvieras solo

M – Nada hubieras logrado, lo que haya pasado, habría ocurrido de todas formas

G – Está en cirugía entonces?

M – Si, va para allá en este momento

PG – Cómo te sientes cariño?

M – Estoy bien García... solo preocupado... miren, voy a colgar ok, cualquier cosa los llamo inmediatamente.

JJ – Estaremos pendientes.

PG – Adios honey

Después de colgar, hubo un incómodo silencio.

H – Todos estamos preocupados por Reid, pero él es fuerte, logrará salir.

PG – No entiendo porque le ocurre todo esto

G – Él lo logrará

Hotch y Gideon se retiran, mientras que las chicas se acompañan en silencio.

Elle – Saben, la primera vez que vi a Reid pensé que podía quebrarse por la mitad...

JJ – Y eso que no lo viste cuando entró el año pasado...

PG – No hagan eso...

JJ – Qué cosa García?

PG – No hablen de él como si ya no estuviera

JJ bajó la mirada cuando vio los ojos de su amiga enrojecidos. Elle tomó la mano de la analista entre las suyas y le sonrió.

Elle – Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien... Ahora, por que no te metes en la base de datos del hospital, cualquier cosa que sucede, lo sabremos rápido.

JJ – Elle no le des ideas...

* * *

Dra Gabes – Agente Mogan...

M – Doctora, creo que a estas alturas, ya puede llamarme Morgan a secas, como les fue...

Dra Gabes – Le tengo buenas noticias, afortunadamente no hubo un desgarre mayor, irrigamos y cerramos sin contratiempo. Ahora, su presión bajo pero su temperatura sigue alta...

M – A qué se debe eso?

Dra Gabes – Es muy posible que sea por la reacción hemolitica que tuvo ayer, sin embargo, no podemos escatimar, le estamos haciendo examenes, para descartar causas, por el momento, está estable. Lo están llevando a su habitación, en un rato podrá verlo.

* * *

G – Debo llamar a su madre...

H – Disculpa?

R – Reid no quiso que llamara a su madre, pero no se puede ocultar algo así.

H – Jason, él va a estar bien

G – Cómo lo sabes? Aaron, estoy distanciado de mi hijo, pero si algo le pasara, yo querría saberlo

H – Si, pero no se trata de Steve, y Reid tomó una decisión, debes respetarla. Mira, estamos... nerviosos, Jason. No especulemos, tratemos de tener calma.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que terminó la segunda intervención de Reid. Morgan había actualizado ya al equipo, y estaba con´el genio en su habitación. Aún no había despertado. En forma constante era chequeado por la enfermera, pero no había mayor cambio en su estado. Morgan se sentía cansado y abatido. No entendía el porque de esta nueva crisis, hace algunas horas, estaba animado. Reid tenía la costumbre de ocultar sus dolencias, pero este no parecía ser el caso.

M – No entiendo porque tienes que pasar por tanto...

Pasaban los minutos, y conforme caminaba el reloj, aumentaba la angustia de Morgan. Pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía cansado, no había podido dormir, y eso ya estaba calando en él, poco a poco iba perdiendo la guerra contra el sueño.

Cuando por fin se dejó seducir por Orfeo, Reid empezó a despertar. Sentía dolor, también esta mareado. Empezó a sentir escalofríos. Al girar su cabeza, vio a Morgan, sentado en una silla a su lado, justo como ayer. Pero esta vez, sintió angustia al verlo. Era su amigo, una de las personas en quien más confiaba, por eso, sentía miedo a perderlo por ese desliz. Es decir, él era Derek Morgan, un digno ejemplar de macho alfa, un conquistador. A pesar de tener hermosos sentimientos, para Morgan, él sería solo un amigo. Cuando pasó lo de Ethan, aunque fue incómodo, pudo manejarlo por que no estaban involucrados sentimientos, pero ahora sentía un huracán de emociones, solo por el hecho de decirle esa frase.

M – Mmmm... ey, Reid... estás despierto

R – Mmm... hola

M – Cómo te sientes?

R – Bien... aunque, siento más dolor...Y estoy algo mareado...

M – La doctora me dijo que tuviste una crisis temprano, qué pasó?

R – Yo... no me sentí bien... tuve un mal sueño... es todo.

M – Estás seguro que es sólo eso?

R – Si, claro... Deberías ir al hotel, a descansar, estas muy cansado.

M – Olvídalo, no me iré hasta estar seguro de que estás bien

R – Estoy bien, en serio... Morgan... cuando me hirieron... qué fue lo que hablamos por teléfono?

M – Bueno, me pediste perdón, y, estabas muy débil, casi no te pude entender.

R – Ahhh... entonces... casi no hablé.

M – Si, porqué?

R – Nada... quería estar seguro... No recuerdo mucho de esa noche

M – Así, tuviste un mal sueño por lo que ocurrió esa noche?

R – No, soñé otra cosa.

M – Bueno, pero ya estas tranquilo?

R – Si, lo estoy... Gracias

M – Me alegra... mira, tengo que avisarle a la enfermera que estás consciente, vendré pronto de acuerdo

En ese momento, Morgan tomó mecánicamente la mano del joven, pero inmediatamente la levantó y salió. Al cerrar la puerta, Morgan se recostó sobre ella. No lo recordaba. No tenía idea de lo que le había dicho. Tal vez era mejor así, pensó. Si no recordaba, no habría necesidad de aclaraciones. 'Podré manejarlo, no importa lo que sienta, mientras no lo pierda del todo', pensó.

El más joven sintió una sensación extraña todo su cuerpo. Normalmente no buscaba el contacto físico, pero ese roce fue cálido, casi placentero. Quizás, al final, esa conversación en realidad no había existido, sino que fue originado por la situación traumática que había vivido, mezclado con sus sentimientos por Morgan. Al final, su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada. 'Es mejor así, podré controlarlo, lo importante es que no lo perderé del todo'.

* * *

Después de tres días, Reid había evolucionado positivamente. Sus signos vitales estaban normales, la herida cicatrizaba, y a excepción de la persistente anemia, estaba estable. No ocurrieron más crisis como el anterior, así que el genio esperaba que en cualquier momento le dieran de alta. Morgan, como prometió, se mantuvo al tanto de su estado, prácticamente estaba con él todo el día, privilegio que le habían asignado la dra Gabes y las enfermeras, que estaban conmovidas por la preocupación del agente por su amigo. Y claro, el moreno les pagaba con su forma galante y agradable de tratar. Mientras, Reid gozaba de verlo coquetear con cada una, y se imaginaba la cara de Garcia si lo viera en vivo. Pero al día siguiente era 24, y aunque disfrutaba tener a Morgan cerca, no quería que perdiera otra Noche Buena con él. Así que ideó la forma para que Morgan pudiera estar con su familia en esta época.

R – Morgan, me pasas el celular, creo que está sonando.

M – Claro, chico lindo

R – Aló... hola... qué bueno, si, estamos los dos... Ok.

M – Quién era?

R – Mi presente de Navidad para ti

M – En serio?

R – Si, en cualquier momento entra por esa puerta...

Morgan volvió a ver la puerta sorprendido, y entonces, entró casi, casi, un tornado.

PG – SORPRESA! Feliz Navidad, llegó Colacha!

García, bellamente vestida con un llamativo traje de Santa, y con varias bolsas de regalo, entró al cuarto, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al moreno

PG – Ohh, cariño, te extrañé tanto!

M – García, que sorpresa! Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Te hubiera recogido en el aeropuerto?!

PG – Y perderme esa cara de sorpresa, jamás! Y tu, mi dulce, como estás?

R – Mucho mejor, ya puedo enderezarme sin partirme en dos.

M – Si, pero mejor no intentarlo, ok.

PG – Morgan tiene razón, después de esos dos sustos que pasamos contigo, lo mejor es que lo lleves con calma. Cuando te liberan?

R – Bueno, espero que para después del 25, pero aún no podré volar.

PG – Bien, eso no es problema, buscaré la manera de divertirte estos días

M – Dirás divertirnos, baby girl...

R – Oh, no. Divertirme. Verás, García no es tu presente.

M – Ah no? Entonces?

R – Lo trajiste?

PG – Por supuesto cariño, aquí tienes, amor

García le entrega un sobre rojo con un pequeño lazo dorado en la esquina. Morgan lo observa extrañado, y lo abrió.

M – Qué es esto?

R – Es un tiquete de avión, mañana te vas a Chicago.

M – Te dije que me quedaría contigo...

R – Si, pero sería la segunda navidad que pasarías conmigo y no con tu familia. Y seamos justos, Morgan, tu nunca las vez.

PG – Además, no seas egoísta, yo quiero pasar tiempo como mi 187.

M – Pero si necesitas algo...

R – Este hospital tiene un excelente personal médico, tu lo sabes, y García va a estar conmigo, no te preocupes. Acepta mi regalo, por favor.

M – Reid, no sé que decir... gracias

PG – Bueno, pero el boleto es para mañana a las 9:00, así que aún quedan 15 horas para que disfrutemos los tres.

R – Ahhh... qué les parece que disfruten ustedes dos?

M – Tienes sueño?

R – Si un poco...

PG – Bueno, entonces nos vamos, descansa, vendremos mañana temprano...

R – Gracias, pero podrías dejar mis regalos...

PG – Para que luego hagas trampa? No señor, yo los traigo mañana.

M – Ey, si necesitas algo, llama, de acuerdo?

R – Tranquilo, pásala bien.

* * *

Después de dejar las cosas de Garcia en el hotel, ambos fueron al Bar FireFly, tomaron asiento en uno de los sofás y mientras les traían las bebidas, conversaban animadamente.

M – No te imaginas lo que ha sido, ese chico no tiene descanso... puedes preguntarle si alguna vez ha ido a Alabama, y te va decir la cantidad de habitantes, hombres y mujeres, su densidad poblacional, las actividades económicas más importantes y todo acerca de su gastronomía, eso si, al final, no te va a contestar lo que le preguntaste inicialmente.

PG – Jaja... me imagino que con él aprendiste más que en todos tus años de estudio.

M – Ha... no creo que su mente tenga algún límite... Tal vez sea por eso que sus pesadillas le afectan tanto.

PG – No ha vuelto a tenerlos?

M – No, o al menos no me lo ha dicho.

PG – Bueno, eso es bueno.

M – Si, es difícil verlo mal, sabes... Estos días, a pesar de que no ha tenido otro colapso, le ha costado manejar el dolor... él no se queja, nunca, yo le preguntaba y aunque podía ver en su cara que se sentía mal, siempre respondía con esa sonrisa torcida, y al final, terminaba calmándome a mi.

PG – Ese es mi pequeño genio.

En ese momento, García observó a Morgan. Tenía la frente baja, una sonrisa tibia se asomaba en su rostro, pero en su mirada había una sombra de tristeza, la misma que había visto la noche que llegó a su departamento para avisarle que Reid estaba herido. Morgan volvió a verla, ella le sonrió, en sus ojos había algo familiar, entonces entendió lo que él desde hacía tiempo escondía.

M – Pasa algo?

PG – No, es solo que leí una frase de Roque Dalton que decía _'Las miradas, que ya al conocerse se hablan entre sí, en la distancia no necesitan palabras...qué más da!, si ya interpretamos lo que claman.'_

M – Qué quieres decir?

PG – Qué tal vez no digas con palabras, lo que puedo leer en tus ojos...

M – No se... que me quieres decir...

Garcia sonreía al ver la dificultad que tenía para responderle...

PG – Sabes, no importa, solo recuerda que puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero nunca podrás engañarte a ti mismo. Ahora ven, dame un abrazo.

Morgan se recostó en su hombro y ella lo abrazó con ternura. Derek sintió como ese peso que llevaba, se iba alivianando, como si Garcia llevara una parte de él.

* * *

Eran ya las 10:20 p.m. Reid tomó su teléfono, y empezó a pasar los números de sus contactos, siempre paraba en el mismo: D. Morgan. Sentía la necesidad de llamarlo y escuchar su voz, pero se resistía. Durante 5 días, Morgan había estado pendiente de él, no podía ser egoísta, merecía pasar un tiempo libre, tranquilo. Pero no podía evitar extrañarlo. Mientras seguía pasando los contactos, hubo uno que le llamó la atención, y decidió llamar.

R – Hola, Ethan?

Ethan - Reid, eres tu? No puedo creerlo, después de tanto tiempo...

R – Si, lo sé, como has estado?

Ethan – Bien, que te puedo decir, adaptándome.

R – Dónde estás ahora?

Ethan – Sigo en Columbia, pero regreso a New Orleans en Enero. Muchos están regresando, poco a poco se está reconstruyendo la ciudad, así que pienso ayudar. Y tu?

R – Estoy en Las Vegas en este momento

Ethan – Oh, visitando a tu madre me imagino

R – Si, esa era la idea

Ethan – Qué quieres decir?

Ethan y Reid conversaron por un par de horas. Reid le habló sobre lo que pasó en los últimos días, y sobre lo que había vivido desde que ingresó al FBI. Le contó sobre los horrores de los que fue testigo, y de los buenos y gratos momentos, cuando había podido ver familias reunidas y vidas salvadas. Habló de sus sueños y pesadillas, y por supuesto, de sus amigos. Ethan, por su parte, le habló de los errores que había pasado con Katrina hacía apenas 3 meses, los amigos que le arrebató, pero también como la tragedia acercó más a la comunidad

Ethan – No te arrepientes de haber ingresado al FBI, después de todo lo que has vivido?

R – No, si tuviera que vivir esto otra vez, volvería a tomar la misma decisión

Ethan – Si, siempre fuiste muy terco

R – Ja... supongo que así es.

Ethan – Oye, Reid, nunca hablamos de aquella noche...

R – Supongo que no había mucho que decir

Ethan – Yo si quisiera decirte algo, eres mi amigo, siempre lo serás, pero... lo que vivimos, lo repetiría sin duda, esa noche fue especial para mí.

R – Ethan, yo...

Ethan – No digas nada, no te lo estoy diciendo para incomodarte o presionarte. Pero era algo que debía hacer.

Reid no sabía como reaccionar ante eso. Para él, también sido especial. Pero ahora con lo que sentía por Morgan, por un momento, pensó que tal vez, había sido un error llamar a su amigo.

Ethan – Reid, estás ahi?

R – Si, disculpa

Ethan – Creo que ya debes estar cansado, llevamos horas conversando... está bien si te llamo otro día?

R – Claro, sería genial, buenas noches.

Ethan – Descansa

* * *

Eran la 1:30 cuando García y Morgan llegaron al hotel. Sobra decir que ambos estaban algo ebrios y sumamente felices. García se quedaba en el mismo hotel, pero en diferente piso, así que Morgan, más contento que de costumbre la acompañó.

M – Jajaja... Dios! Creo que estoy un poco borracho?

PG – Un poco, dices?! Casi no puedes caminar!

M – No exageres... creo que este es tu cuarto

PG - Siiii... A dónde crees que vas?

M – A mi cuarto!

PG – No, no, no, no... tu te quedas conmigo, tenemos que hablar

M – De qué?

PG – Vamos, entra que no creo que quieras que alguien oiga esto

M – Baby girl, no me digas que estás enamorada de mi, y te vas a confesar?

PG – Noooo... yo no estoy enamorada... Es otro...

M – Quién?

PG – TU... tonto.

M – Jajaja... yo? De dónde sacas eso?

PG – Crees que soy tonta, no me puedes engañar, Derek Morgan

M – De quien según tu, estoy enamorado

PG – Pues de mi dulce, mi querido 187

M – No, no claro que no... García no digas eso?

PG – Ah no, yo se que lo estás, no puedes engañar a tu alma gemela!

M – García, por favor...

PG – Morgan, cariño, se sincero conmigo, si crees que voy a contarlo...

M – No, no lo creo... Es que... ahhh...

Morgan se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro con sus manos. García se sentó a su lado, y le puso su brazo en el hombro

M – Como lo supiste?

PG – Oh, querido, eres tan claro como el agua... Además, ese tipo de cosas no se pueden ocultar, por más perfilador que seas, por que eso no lo controla la mente, sino el corazón.

M – Qué voy a hacer García? No puedo decirle mis sentimientos...

PG – Por qué no?

M – Hay reglas, García. Y más importante, lo asustaría si no siente lo mismo.

PG – Pero si fuera recíproco?

M – De todas manera, lo haría sufrir...

PG – Vaya, Derek Morgan, hablas como una verdadera protagonista de telenovela

Morgan y ella se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, y luego estallaron de risa.

Pg – Jajaja... oye, Morgan, escúchame, DEJA DE REÍRTE!

M – Jajaja... lo siento, que dices?

PG -No compliques tanto las cosas. Si les toca estar juntos así será, pero no dejes que eso te abrume. Te aseguro que, si no es Reid, encontrarás a la persona indicada... Vete... Quiero dormir

M – Me estás echando ahora?!

PG – Claro, tenemos que levantarnos temprano, para ir al hospital, y luego, dejarte en el aeropuerto, sal. Fuera!

M – Ok, ya me voy... Ey, baby girl... gracias

PG – Siempre cariño, ve a dormir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Como una obra de teatro**

M – Dra Gabes, es bueno verla.

Dra Gabes – Lo mismo digo Morgan, Garcia

PG – Cómo amaneció Reid?

Dra Gabes – Bien, acabo de hablar con él, le daremos de alta hoy.

PG – En serio? Es maravilloso

M – Pero, por qué el cambio?

Dra Gabes – Revisé su caso con un colega, lo estamos remitiendo a un especialista en Washington, pero ya no hay peligro de infección, su herida a evolucionado bien y su presión está normal. No hay razón de que siga aquí.

M – Pues, le agradezco por todo doctora.

PG – Si, realmente usted fue increíble, y también la enfermera pequeñita, cómo se llamaba?

M – Jacky

PG – Ohh, si, esa chica es una dulzura

Dra Gabes – Pues gracias, los tengo que dejar... fue un placer conocerlos...

Morgan observaba a la doctora alejarse, pero sentía que algo no estaba bien

M – García, ve con Reid, necesito hablar con la doctora

PG – Pasa algo?

M – No, no es nada. Ve García, ya te alcanzo

Al entrar a la habitación, García vio a Reid sentado en la silla de la habitación, frente a la ventana. La luz entraba irregular e iluminaba su rostro. Reflejaba paz, serenidad.

PG – Hola, cariño, la doctora nos dio la gran noticia. Podrás salir de aquí! Cómo te sientes?

R – Feliz, ha sido una semana extraña... ya quiero que termine

PG – No eres el único, honey. Bueno, qué haremos ahora?

R – Yo quiero visitar a mi mamá...

PG – Hecho! Entonces saliendo de aquí, veremos a tu mamá! Qué te parece

R – Oye, García, sobre eso...

PG – Qué pasa?

R – Mmmm... no, hablamos de eso luego. Podrías ir por mi ropa, mientras me doy una ducha

PG – Claro, cariño, vengo en un rato

* * *

M – Doctora Gabes, podemos hablar un momento

Dra Gabes – Dígame...

M – Todo esta bien... Es decir, con Reid, no es así?

Dra Gabes – Por qué no habría de estarlo?

M – Es... no sé... no es normal que un médico tenga la cercanía con un paciente o con sus familiares como lo ha hecho usted con nosotros... Ha demostrado una verdadera preocupación por Reid, y lo agradezco, por lo mismo, estoy extrañado, cuando hablamos hace tres días me mencionó que le daría de alta el 26, pero lo está haciendo 2 días antes. Está completamente bien? La anemia, sus problemas de presión, en fin... Si algo pasara, me lo diría?

Dra Gabes – Morgan, cálmese. Spencer pasó por una situación traumática, pero ahora le doy el visto bueno para que pueda estar con sus seres queridos.

M – Ahhh... lo siento, es que, supongo que es el estrés, no ha sido una semana fácil.

Dra Gabes – Bueno, vaya tranquilo. Fue un gusto conocerlo.

M – Gracias, doctora.

* * *

Mientras iba a la habitación, Morgan pensaba en lo dicho por la doctora, era extraño, sabía que ella no mentiría sobre su condición, pero su olfato de perfilador le decía que algo no encajaba. Pero no tenía otra opción, debía confiar.

García aún no llegaba, tampoco vio a Reid, pero escuchó ruidos desde el baño. En ese momento, el teléfono de Reid sonó.

M – EY, REID, TELÉFONO!

Él no le escuchaba, así que Morgan lo levantó y vio la pantalla. 'Ethan... Quién es ese?'

M – Buenos días

Ethan – Aló, Reid... eres tu?

M – No, él está en el baño, quién habla?

Ethan – Un amigo, gracias, llamaré después

M – No quiere dejarle un mensaje

Ethan – No, es... algo personal, gracias.

Morgan colgó, y puso el teléfono en la mesita. No sabía quien era, Reid nunca había hablado de algún amigo Ethan, hasta donde sabía, él no tenía amigos, bueno, solo aquel con el que... 'Diablos, ese Ethan es...'

PG – Morgan, ya hablaste con la doctora?

M – Si, todo está bien...

PG – Oki, REID, AQUÍ ESTÁ TU ROPA, PUEDO PASAR?

R – SI, DÉJALA EN EL MUEBLE

Mientras Reid se vestía, Morgan pensaba en Ethan, sólo sabía eso de él, su nombre: Ethan. Tal vez, García podría... no, no. No la iba a involucrar.

PG - … EY, MORGAN!

M – Eee, si? Decías algo?

PG – Si, hace como 20 minutos, qué te pasa?

M – A mi, nada... pensando es todo

R – Ey, chicos...

PG – Mira como te ves, ven te acomodare la camisa

R – Gracias, aún no puedo moverme bien... mmm...

PG – Lo siento, te lastimé?

R – No, descuida... Morgan, me llamabas hace un rato?

M – Eee... si, pero no era nada, cómo te sientes?

R – Bien, supongo. Estoy ansioso por salir de aquí, García, podríamos regresar a Quantico el 26, es que quiero visitar a mi mamá

PG – Descuida, tu pon la agenda, yo la sigo, por lo pronto, dejemos a Morgan en el aeropuerto.

* * *

En Quantico, Hotch preparaba el informe del último caso.

H – Adelante

S – Buenas días, Aaron.

H – Erin, ha pasado tiempo.

S – Así, es. Pero he vuelto. A partir de enero, me reincorporo a mis funciones como jefe de sección. Quería que lo supieras primero por mi.

H – Pues bienvenida.

S – Vamos, Aaron, no es necesario que seas diplomático conmigo.

H – No entiendo que quiere decir.

S – Oh, claro que entiende. He leido los últimos informes, estoy al tanto del traslado de García y Jareau al equipo a pesar de mi posición al respecto, así como la incorporación de la SSA Greenawey. Aprovechó mi ausencia, por lo visto

H – Señora, las tres han demostrado ser buenas, cada una en su campo. Hemos tenido éxito en nuestro trabajo, estoy seguro que le habrán llegado las evaluaciones de los diferentes departamentos de policía a quienes le hemos colaborado.

S – Si, han sido muy buenos, excepto uno. Supe lo que pasó en Las Vegas, el detective Masters no estuvo muy satisfecho con el desempeño del equipo, cita descontrol, falta de concentración, emociones involucradas en las decisiones, incluso poco liderazgo. Y peor aún, menciona que en ningún momento BAU fue invitada, sin embargo, al ser agentes federales, tuvo que aceptar su ayuda. Al final, resultó en dos víctimas fallecidas, además de todos los sudes involucrados. Qué me dice a eso, Aaron?

H – La situación se salió de control, cuando supimos que el Dr Reid fue herido, fuimos de inmediato para apoyar a las autoridades en el caso. Supimos que el asalto al restaurante Green Forest era el último de una serie de atracos en la zona de Las Vegas durante el último mes. Los sudes eran desorganizados e inestables.

S – Pero eso no es lo que estoy cuestionando Aaron, es como el equipo se involucró primero en este caso, tomaron el avión designado por el FBI para un asunto personal...

H – Estábamos en un caso...

S – No, no lo estaban, Aaron. Era un asunto de índole personal, viajaron a Las Vegas sin haber recibido una invitación del departamento encargado del caso, y sus decisiones o la ausencia de ellas provocaron la pérdida de víctimas.

H – Señora, todas mis observaciones están en el informe que le entregue al director, si tiene alguna duda...

S – Descuide ya tuve la oportunidad de leerlo, por eso regresé Aaron, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que cometieran un error. Aún tiene la confianza del director, pero no se confíe. Que éste sea el último error, por su bien y el de su equipo. Disfrute las fiestas.

* * *

PG – Ok, chicos. Esperen aquí, iré al tocador. Tu, no te montes al avión todavía.

M – Descuida, baby girl.

R – Oye Morgan, qué te pasa?

M – A mi nada.

R – En serio, te ves molesto.

M – No, por supuesto que no. Son ideas tuyas, estoy pensando en que hacer con el regalo de mis hermanas, con todo lo que pasó, no tuve tiempo de comprarles algo.

R – Seguro algo se te ocurrirá.

En ese momento el teléfono de Reid sonó. Él lo levantó, vio quien era, pero no contestó y lo volvió a guardar.

R – Estoy feliz de haber salido, quiero pasar Navidad diferente este año.. quisiera disfrutarlo sabes, salir, bailar.

M – No puedes hacerlo, al menos no aún. Quién te llamó?

R – Ahora? No era importante.

M – Mmmm... parece que no querías que supiera quien era

R – Qué dices? Para qué querría yo algo así?

M – No se, tu dímelo, qué ocultas?

R – No entiendo... Yo no...

M – Yo no QUÉ. No puedes ni siquiera decirlo, verdad?

R – Morgan, qué tienes?

M – Nada, sólo creo que... no eres tan honesto conmigo como pregonas...

PG – Ok, chicos, lista...

M – Bien, porque ya me voy...

PG – Ohh, vamos bombón, aún faltan 20 minutos para el despegue.

M – Es mejor hacerlo con tiempo, además, tu y Reid tienen una agenda, no? Vamos, dame un abrazo

PG – Mmmm... Feliz Navidad, amor.

R – Ahhh... Feliz Navidad Morgan

M – Feliz Navidad, nos vemos.

PG – Ok...

García podría ser distraída y algo alocada, pero no tonta. El ambiente entre Reid y Morgan había cambiado de un momento a otro, y después de la confesión de Morgan, ella sentía la responsabilidad de involucrarse, aunque fuera cautelosamente. Al salir del aeropuerto, no pudo dejar de notar la expresión triste y confudida de Reid.

PG – Oye, Reid, vamos con tu mamá ahora? Reid?

R – Mmmm...

PG – Qué pasa, cariño?

R – No es nada, antes de ir con mamá, tengo que contarte algunas cosas, porque no vamos a comer algo, te parece?

PG – Claro, amor. Como quieras.

En el avión, Morgan no dejaba de pensar. Se sentía inseguro, molesto, celoso. Él no le había sido honesto, tenía interés en alguien. De pronto, no lo reconocía, no sabía quien era. Pero después, como un rayo, llegaba a su mente aquellos recuerdos con él, la convivencia diaria, las veces que habían enfrentando el peligro juntos, cuando salvaron vidas, los momentos en que alguno abría sus sentimientos al otro. No podía ser fingido, él era Reid, seguía siendo el mismo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía que pensar. 'Porqué enloquezco cuando se trata de él? Porqué las cosas no pueden ser más sencillas?!'

* * *

Estaban en una cafetería, cuando Reid le contó a García detalles sobre la condición de su madre, y como había sido su niñez. Hasta entonces, el único que conocía con detalle su historia era Gideon. García sabía que su padre lo había abandonado, pero no tenía idea de la enfermedad de Dianne y la difícil niñez de Reid. Mientras escuchaba como el joven tuvo que encargarse de su madre esquizofrénica desde los 10 años, aún cuando estaba en la secundaria, y luego en la universidad; un sentimiento de respeto y amor iban creciendo en el corazón de la rubia analista hacia el genio. Sabía que era noble, pero nunca imagino hasta que punto Reid era capaz de entregarse a una persona, comprometiéndose así mismo y sacrificando su propia integridad o felicidad por otros. Cuando Reid terminó de explicar, García tuvo que hacer una pregunta lógica.

PG – Reid, cariño, porqué nunca hablas de eso? Nosotros nunca te hubieramos rechazado por algo así

R – Lo sé, pero no me gusta que las personas conozcan la situación de mi madre. Ella era profesora de literatura inglesa, era muy respetada, aún lo es. Aunque su enfermedad la limitó, en sus momentos de lucidez, ella demuestra un gran aplomo y sabiduría, es orgullosa, pero al mismo tiempo, sensible. Ella no le gustaría nunca que otros se burlaran. Además, quería ganar un lugar en el equipo por mi mismo y mis habilidades, no por la lástima que podía generar la condición mental de mi madre. Ahora bien, ya que estas conmigo, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es ser honesto... aunque algunos crean que no lo soy.

PG – Perdón, creo que perdí la conversación, quien no cree que eres honesto?

R – Mmm... nadie, es solo un comentario... voy a ir a pagar, ya vengo

PG – Reid, vamos...

Al ver a Reid pagándo, García mandó un mensaje a Morgan, quién iba aún en el avión. Morgan lo vio y leyó... "Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, no se que le hiciste a Reid, pero ve a ver como lo solucionas. Besos"

* * *

Reid y García llegan al Sanatorio Bennington, después de unos 15 minutos, García y Reid esperaban a Dianne en el jardín. Una enfermera traía a Dianne, venía en una silla de ruedas, con un enorme abrigo navideño y una bolsa de regalo en su regazo

Dianne – Hijo, que bueno que viniste.

R – Hola mamá, como has estado

Dianne – Intranquila, ayer tuvimos visitas de agentes del gobierno

R – En serio!

Dianne - Si, pero no me pudieron ubicar.

R – Ohh, vaya que bueno!

Dianne – Dios, Spencer! Estás muy delgado, hijo. No comes bien, verdad?

R – Si mamá, pero tengo mucha actividad física...

Dianne – Ajá... crees que me puedes engañar a tu madre, estás pálido, te ves enfermo...

R – En serio, mamá, estoy bien. Sólo, quería verte, te extraño. Pero... aún tengo que presentarte a alguien, ella es Penelope Garcia, mi amiga

Dianne – Ohh, Spencer me hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas, gracias por acompañarlo

PG – Es una gusto señora, Reid es muy querido en el equipo, no se extrañe de que yo esté aquí

Dianne – Al menos eso me da tranquilidad, mi Spencer siempre fue solitario de pequeño, así que ahora que tiene amigos, me siento feliz.

Reid y García se quedaron conversando con Dianne por un par de horas. Ella le regalo un sueter tejido, él, el más reciente libro de su autor inglés favorito. Con ella, Reid parecía un niño, que reía y disfrutaba con estar con su madre. Reid le contó sobre su grandes aventuras con el equipo, pero con el cuidado de evitar detalles escalofriantes, por supuesto, no mencionó sobre las dos veces que estuvo internado, y tuvo el cuidado de no verse decaído. A pesar de ello, y que trataba de disimular, al final de la tarde, se empezó a ver cansado, eso fue la alarma que esperaba García para irse.

Dianne – No te puedes quedar más tiempo, hijo. Nunca nos vemos...

R – Mamá, no puedo, ya terminó la hora de visita, pero te prometo que vendré mañana temprano antes de irme a Quantico.

Dianne – Bien, cuidate entonces, hijo. Ven, dame un abrazo

Al verlos abrazados, García recordó a sus padres. A pesar de las amistades, al final nada sustituye al amor de una familia. La nostalgia empezó a embargarla. Pero al mismo tiempo, ver a su genio con su madre, riendo, después de toda la experiencia anterior, fue tranquilizador.

R – García, necesito hablar con el director del sanatorio, podrías quedarte unos minutos.

PG – Claro, cariño.

Dianne – Penelope, ahora que mi hijo se fue, dime la verdad, qué fue lo que le pasó?

PG – Qué quiere decir?

Dianne – A él lo lastimaron, lo sé.

PG – Se equivoca, el está muy bien...

Dianne – Conozco a mi hijo, el está disimulando, pero por más que insista, no me va a decir, así que, ya que eres su amiga, te pido por favor que estés cerca suyo, él no está bien, lo sé.

* * *

Mientras iban de camino al hotel, García pensó que lo mejor era que Reid descansara un poco...

R – García podrías virar a la izquierda...

PG – A dónde vamos?

R – Descuida, estoy seguro de que te va a gustar...

Después de algunos minutos de dar vueltas, pararon en una calle pintoresca, aunque no muy transitada. García no entendía que hacían ahí.

R –Quería ver a mi mamá, y me complaciste, así que es hora de que te de tu regalo...

PG – Cómo dices? Oh, no eso es para mañana, sweet.

íR – No, me temo que tendrá que ser para hoy, García... Mira a la derecha, qué ves?

PG – Es un teatro... Oh Dios, están presentando Wicked

R – Sé que no tuviste la oportunidad de verlo por el trabajo, y la están presentando aquí, es su última semana, así que... Miss García, me daría el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche?

PG – Ohhhhh... Claro que sí, cariño, gracias...

* * *

M – FELIZ NAVIDAD, FAMILIA MORGAN!

D – Por fin, ya era hora que llegaras, hermanito!

S – Supongo que él más grande es mio...

M – Eeee... tranquila, lo verán mañana, dónde está mi madre

F – Aquí... Feliz Navidad hijo

Morgan abrazó a su madre con una gran ternura. Mientras Desiree y Sarah terminaban la cena, Derek y su madre salieron a conversar. Al no verlo durante el año, esos minutos con su hijo eran importantes para ella.

F – Dime, qué pasó con tu compañero, él que estuvo enfermo hace unos meses

M – Reid? A él le dispararon hace unos días, pero ya está bien, le dieron de alta hoy

F – Ohh... qué bueno hijo.

M – Él está muy bien, seguro está con su madre en este momento, García lo está acompañando en Las Vegas, y le sobra amigos con quienes pueda conversar.

F – En serio? Tu me habías dicho que él era muy solitario, que apenas si socializaba con ustedes.

M – Aparentemente me equivoqué... Mmm... eso huele bien, quieres que te traiga un chocolate caliente...

F – Derek, ven acá hijo... mirame a los ojos y dime, todo está bien...

M – Ohhh... claro qué si! Dios! Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?!

F – Tal vez por que tu mirada te traiciona.

M – Mmm... han sido semanas algo complicadas, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Morgan no entendía porque todos tenían que percibir que algo andaba mal con él: García, su madre, hasta Reid. Él estaba bien, lo de Reid lo molestó, pero nada más... En ese momento sonó su celular. García. Por alguna razón ella no estaba contenta con él, no tenía muchas ganas de contestar, aún así lo hizo.

M -Ey, García.

PG – Leíste mi mensaje, cariño

M – Si, lo hice

PG – Y bien?

M – No pasó nada García, todo está bien.

PG – Morgan, por favor, dime...

M – Escucha Garcia, te agradezco que te preocupes, pero no pasa nada, para mi el asunto con Reid quedó claro

PG – Qué quieres decir?

M – Que hago bien al no hablarle de mis sentimientos. Él... está interesado en otra persona.

PG – De donde sacas...

M – García, déjalo así, él esta bien, sanará, es lo importante.

PG – Pero ustedes siguen siendo amigos, no?

M – Yo siempre seré su amigo García.

PG – Bueno, me alegra oírlo. Te dejo, Reid esta esperandome, adivina? Me compró entradas para Wicked, puedes creerlo!

M – Si, él es muy detallista...

PG – Si, y noble, cariño, sincero, honesto... Recuerda eso, Derek, por favor. No arruines tu relación con él solo por tu terquedad.

* * *

En el teatro, García no perdía ni un detalle, estaba fascinada con los colores y personajes pintorescos de la obra, Reid se sentía feliz de ver a su amiga disfrutarlo. Aunque trataba de concentrarse, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con la Dra Gabes en la mañana...

**Doce horas antes, en el hospital**

Dra Gabes – Buenos días Spencer

R – Hola doctora, por qué está aquí tan temprano?

La Dra Eleonor Gabes se había convertido en esa semana, en una constante en la vida de Reid. Fue quien inicialmente lo atendió en ER cuando llegó, lo operó y luego, estuvo pendiente de su condición. Era extraño que un médico tuviera tal preocupación por un paciente, sin embargo, Reid agradecía su atención. La trigueña y delgada mujer, no mayor de 40 años, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa mañana, se había apagado, y por alguna razón, Reid sintió nerviosismo.

Dra Gabes – Spencer, tenemos que hablar.

R – Encontró algo malo, verdad?

Dra Gabes – Me temo que si...

Mientras la Dra Gabes explicaba su condición, Reid no dejaba de pensar en cómo enfrentaría una situación así. Le preocupaba su madre, en especial.

R – Doctora, puede hacerme un favor.

Dra Gabes – Claro, el que quiera.

R – Es 24, mis amigos están aquí y no quisiera arruinarles las fiestas. Podría mantener esto entre nosotros, hablaré con ellos después de las festividades

Dra Gabes – Spencer, esto es algo a lo que no puede darle largas...

R – Lo se, no lo haré, pero es Navidad, Morgan lleva meses sin ver a su familia, y quiero que García disfrute el tiempo que estará en Las Vegas, no le quiero arruinar las fiestas con esto, además, yo también quisiera pasarla bien, olvidarme un poco de doctores y medicamentos. Por favor...

Dra Gabes – Bien, como diga, pero digaselos cuanto antes Spencer. Me comunicaré con el especialista en Washington para que lo reciba lo más antes posible. Y otra cosa, lo dejo salir, pero usted se debe comprometer a cuidarse estos días, nada de esfuerzos innecesarios.

* * *

La risa de García lo sacó de su limbo. Se sentía algo asustado, pero en paz. Su vida, y sus prioridades habían cambiado. Y a pesar del desafío, al final, cuando la vida te presenta razones para llorar, hay que celebrar que tienes mil y una razones para reír, para levantarse y luchar. Empezó a sentir los ojos cansados, pero antes de cerrarlos, recordó las palabras del genio Charles Chaplin...

La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos...

Por eso, canta, ríe, baila, llora

y vive intensamente cada momento de tu vida...

...antes que el telón baje

y la obra termine sin aplausos.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: "It's Wonderful Life"**

Eran las 8:20 del 25 de diciembre del 2005. García pidió desayuno para dos y que lo llevaran al cuarto de Reid. Tocó la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Así que llamó a su celular...

R – Mmmmm...

PG – Feliz Navidad, sweet! Estoy aquí afuera de tu cuerto, ábrame!

R – Ummm... ya voy

Al abrir, García no pudo dejar de notar el sudor en la frente de Reid. Su palidez era ya común, pero no entendía porque tenía calor, con el frio que hacía.

Abrieron los regalos y desayunaron...

PG – Reid, cómete todo...

R – No tengo más apetito, gracias

PG – Pero solo comiste un pedazo de tu tostada y dejaste fruta

R – En serio, García, no tengo ganas... Pero no te alarmes, es solo que no como mucho, voy al baño un momento, ya vengo ok.

* * *

Todo era felicidad, regalos, abrazos. Desiree y Sarah habían invitado a sus novios Charles y James, por lo que la reunión en la casa Morgan era muy concurrida. Pero Fran no dejaba de notar que Derek se veía apagado, pensativo...

S - …. jajaja... no es así Derek?

M – Mmm... perdón, qué decías?

D – Ja, para variar, está distraído-

S – Le estoy contando a James de tu compañero, como le decías? Reid-ciclopedia?

M – Vamos chicas...

D – Sii, es increíble que exista una persona que lea tan rápido...

Charles – Debe tener una gran inteligencia...

M – Mmmm... tiene un IQ de 187, lee 20000 palabras por minuto, tiene doctorado en Matemáticas, Química e Ingeniería , y licenciaturas en Psicología y Sociología

James – Vaya, es toda una eminencia...

S – No creo que haya tenido muchas citas, seguramente se dedicó a estudiar desde los 2 años .

D – Tú que piensas, Derek. Es del tipo mujeriego, o es más bien recatadito.

M – Yo no sé... yo no hablo esas cosas con él, solo somos colegas, compañeros de trabajo, es todo.

D – Ohh, vamos Morgan, uno siempre se da cuenta de algo...

D – O será que es gay?

James – Por qué dices eso? Qué te hace pensar que lo sea?

D – Bueno, los genios que he visto son gays...

S – Oh, vamos Desi, eso es una tontería!

Charles – Ella lo dice por Jim Parsons, el que interpreta a Sheldon en TBBT

S – Ay, por Dios, en serio? Desi eso es un programa de televisión, estamos hablando de la vida real, aterriza!

D – Era solo un comentario, no me mates por eso

M – Oigan, por que no cambiamos de tema...

D – Es una lástima, Jim Parson en verdad esta ardiente!

S – Oh, Señor, por que no te la llevas de una vez...

M – Saben, voy a salir un rato, necesito un poco aire...

F – Pasa algo, te sientes mal?

M – No, solo quiero caminar, vengo en un rato.

D – Qué le pasa, anda con una actitud extraña desde que llegó ayer

S – Algo debe estarlo preocupando, pero no esperen a que lo diga, no lo va a hacer.

Mientras caminaba por las frias calles del barrio, Morgan pensaba en Reid. Sentía frustración. A donde iba, con quien estuviera, siempre terminaban las conversaciones con el genio. Quería borrarlo de su mente, sacarselo de una vez, pero siempre había algo que lo regresaba al mismo punto. Pero al sonar su teléfono, y ver quien era, descubrió que eso no sería tan fácil

M – Hola, muñeca, Feliz Navidad!

PG – Feliz Navidad, cariño. Cómo está tu familia?

M – Muy bien, están disfrutando como nunca. Aún estás en Las Vegas

PG – Si, me voy mañana con Reid a Washington, cuándo vuelves de Chicago

M – Mañana igualmente

PG – Ohhh... entonces pongámonos de acuerdo y nos reunimos...

M – García, no lo hagas, en serio

PG – Qué? De qué hablas?

M – Disfruta esta época con él, pero no me obligues a verlo.

PG – Pero Morgan...

M – Estuve con él una semana, García. Ahora quiero tiempo para mi mismo...

PG – Espera, antes de que cuelgues, yo no lo he visto bien...

M – García, si él tuviera alguna cosa, la doctora no le hubiera dado de alta, él está muy, muy bien... Ahhh, tengo que colgar, nos vemos.

PG – Ok, Morgan, see you.

García estaba molesta. Soprendida, dolida, pero sobre todo, molesta. No entendía la reacción de Morgan, pero sin saber las razones, algo le decía que eran infundadas. Tendrían una conversación, larga y tendida.

* * *

Tal y como habían planeado, Reid y García regresaron a Washington. La rubia lo acompañó hasta su departamento y le ayudó con el equipaje. Fuera de conversaciones habituales, ni Reid ni García habían tocado el tema de Morgan. Reid decidió no buscarlo ni presionarlo, sino darle espacio y tiempo. Pero García no iba ser tan paciente.

Al llegar a su casa, Morgan dejó la maleta en la sala y se recostó en el sofá. Debía ir por Clooney, pobre! lo había dejado con un amigo hace más de una semana. Pero primero quería descansar un poco, se sentía agotado. Pero una visita, le impidió hacerlo.

PG – Ey, Morgan, que bueno que regresaste, tenemos que hablar.

M – Cómo te fue? Te divertiste?

PG – Nos fue, Morgan, a mi y a Reid, nos fue muy bien

M – Qué bueno

PG – No tienes nada que decirme

M – No se que podría...

PG – Ok, basta Derek. Es increíble que seas tan infantil?

M – Perdón, pero que quieres...

PG – Has sido grosero e inmaduro, después de todo lo que pasó con Reid, de casi perderlo, vuelves a lo mismo?

M – Mira, García, tu no entiendes?

PG – No, no lo entiendo, pero tu tampoco haces el mínimo intento de explicármelo. Qué diablos está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, Morgan?

M – Cuando estábamos en el hospital, recuerdas? Fuiste a buscar su ropa, él estaba en el baño, y llamaron a su teléfono... un hombre... Ethan

PG – Y?

M – Dijo que era su amigo, le pedi que me dejara el mensaje, pero no quiso, dijo que lo llamaría luego...

PG – Pero eso que tiene de malo?

M – Hace algunos meses Reid me contó que su primera experiencia fue con un amigo. Pero él no tiene amigos, solo nosotros, bueno, eso pensaba. García, siguen en contacto, mantienen una relación...

PG – Un momento, para ahí, de donde sacas que Reid tiene una relación con ese Ethan? Acaso te lo dijo?

M – No, pero...

PG – Ok, eres perfilador no?, has visto un cambio en la conducta de Reid que sugiera que tiene una relación?

M – No, pero lo llamó...

PG – Y QUÉ? JJ me llamó 20 veces estos dos días, Hotch, hasta Elle, y no tengo una relación con ninguno de ellos! Ese tipo pudo llamarlo por cualquier razón, eso no quiere decir que estén juntos, además, ni siquiera tienes pruebas de que Ethan sea la persona con la que estuvo Reid, o si?

M – No, no tengo ninguna.

PG – Y más importante aún, si todo eso que imaginas fuera cierto, y Reid mantiene una relación con ese hombre, a ti qué? Ni siquiera has hablado de tus sentimientos con él. Es más, si mal no recuerdo, no ibas a comentarselo. Así que él tendría todo el derecho de tener una relación con quien le de la gana. No te está engañando, ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que sientes por él... Por Dios, Morgan, reacciona!...

M – No es... Dios! Se que tienes razón, pero... No puedo con esto...

PG – No, si puedes, Derek Morgan. Trata de mantener la mente clara y sobre todo, controla tus emociones, no dejes que te dominen. Lo mismo pasó cuando te enojaste con él, no piensas con claridad, te ciegas por la inseguridad.

M – Tienes razón, lo siento

PG – No te disculpes conmigo, cariño, quiero que estés bien, como antes, o al menos, no quiero que pierdas el control así. Vas a ir a verlo?

M – No, por ahora no. Tengo que calmarme un poco

PG – Llámalo entonces, pero no lo ignores como lo hiciste antes, él no lo merece. Me tengo que ir, piensa en lo que te dije, de acuerdo, cariño.

M – Si, pero, antes de que te vayas, dijiste ayer que no lo veías bien, qué pasa?

PG – Tal vez no sea nada importante, pero además de su palidez, y que no come casí, ayer lo vi muy sudoroso, y no estaba haciendo calor, todo lo contrario.

M – Se tomó la temperatura?

PG – Si, la tenía un poco alta, pero no preocupante. Lo estraño es que, a pesar del sudor, decía que tenía frio, andaba abrigado completamente... No se, tal vez eran ideas mias...

M – Bueno, si hubiera algo, la doctora no lo habría dejado salir no? Pero de todas formas, hay que tenerlo vigilado.

PG – Ok, nos vemos, cariño.

M – Adios, muñeca, y gracias, en serio.

* * *

Morgan se sentó y sacó el celular. Sabía que García tenía razón en todo lo que dijo. Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil. Entonces, marcó.

Reid estaba recostado en su cama, el viaje en el avión había sido desgastante para él, además, sentía dolor, la herida le molestaba. No había sanado, probablemente duraría meses en curarse por completo, pero necesitaba viajar a Washington. La Dra Gabes lo sabía, no podían perder tiempo, además, en caso de que las cosas no fueran bien, él necesitaba dejar todo listo y orden. Cuando oyó el celular sonar, al principio, no quería contestar, pero pensó que podría ser una emergencia, así que lo levantó, sin ver quien era...

Ethan – Hola, Reid. Cómo te has sentido?

R – Hola. Bien, ya estoy en DC.

Ethan – En serio, te dejaron salir tan rápido?

R – Si... es que era un asunto especial, y tu, como has estado?

Ethan – Muy bien, te llamé el 25, te dijeron?

R – En serio?

Ethan – Si, me contestó un hombre, no se escuchaba de muy buen humor.

R – Ahh... si fue en la mañana, seguro era Morgan.

Ethan – Ohh... el mismo Morgan compañero tuyo?

R – Si, yo estaba en el baño, y él se quedó afuera esperando.

Ethan – Entiendo, porqué no te habrá dado el mensaje?

R – Se le olvido, en pocos minutos, tenía que abordar, seguro tenía la mente en otra cosa.

* * *

Morgan llamó varias veces, pero el teléfono de Reid seguía ocupado, así que desistió. Mientras iba por Clooney, pensaba en la conversación con García, 'A partir de ahora, tengo que cambiar mi actitud con él, sobre todo, debo mantener el control de lo que siento'. Pasaron un par de horas. Morgan estaba inquieto, así que decidió buscarlo, tenía que hablar con él, personalmente.

Llamó a su puerta, y espero. En pocos segundos, él abrió la puerta.

R – Ey, Morgan, que sorpresa!

M – Hola, necesitaba... hablar contigo.

Ambos entraron, y se sentaron, Morgan no sabía por donde empezar, para explicarle lo que había pasado, tendría que decirle todo? No, él no podía hacerlo, pero entonces, Reid inició la conversación...

R – Qué bueno que viniste, yo tenía que hablar de esto con alguien, es importante.

M – Qué sucede?

R – Morgan, tenías razón cuando dijiste que no había sido honesto con ustedes

M – Qué quieres decir?

R – Es sobre mi salida del hospital... yo le pedí a la doctora Gabes que no les comentara, que yo lo haría en su momento, pero el hecho es que necesito hablarlo con alguien, sabes...

La voz de Reid se cortó. Morgan sentía algo extraño, un vacio interno que no podía explicar, instintivamente tomó su mano.

M – Reid, qué pasa? Confía en mi, dime que tienes...

R – Después de mi colapso en el hospital, cuando me volvieron a llevar a cirugía, la doctora observó algo inusual, que por la hemorragia no se había podido ver antes, mi hígado estaba anormalmente inflamado, revisó mis nodos linfáticos, también estaban en la misma condición e intuyó que algo no estaba bien, revisó mi expediente, y supo con detalle lo que me había pasado hace algunos meses, lo de la anemia, y la infección renal, así que me hizo otras pruebas. Todo, la anemia, la infección, la inflamación del hígado y del nodos, así como la fatiga, la falta de apetito, son síntomas de LLC, leucemia linfocítica crónica... un tipo de cáncer de la sangre. Los examenes de sangre que me hizo Gabes indican que estoy en el estadio III de cuatro, lo que significa que debo recibir tratamiento de inmediato. Por eso me dio de alta, para que pudiera recibirlo, aquí, en DC.

Reid observaba a su amigo. Conforme él le iba explicando su condición, Morgan apretaba su mano, bajaba su mirada por unos segundos y luego la volvía a levantar. Morgan sentía como el mundo entero le caía en la cabeza... 'Leucemia. Él tiene leucemia?' Cuando Reid terminó de hablar, Morgan trató de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, se levantó, cerraba los ojos con fuerza, quería gritar, salir corriendo y maldecir al mundo entero, quería llorar, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte, no podía perder el control, no más. Reid se puso de pie, vio que su amigo no estaba reaccionando bien, así que tenía que hablar.

R – Morgan, yo... no quisiera agobiarte con mis problemas...

Morgan giró y volvió a ver a Reid. Era posible? Estaba enfermo, y lo que le preocupaba era no agobiarlo?

R - ... escucha, hablé con la doctora, y conozco las estadísticas de esta enfermedad... Tener leucemia o cualquier tipo de cáncer no es una sentencia de muerte... hay tratamiento para esto, y aunque lo supe algo tarde, aún se puede hacer mucho. Voy a estar bien. Lo sé... ahora, quisiera pedirte algo, yo... no se como voy a decirlo a los demás, en especial a García, tampoco creo que debería hacerlo en este momento, quiero disfruten las fiestas, ni siquiera es año nuevo...

M – Cuando... cuando se los quieres decir?

R – Tal vez, después del primero de enero...

M – Y tu tratamiento? Cuándo empieza?

R – Mi primera cita es mañana, me van a hacer otros exámenes, radiografía del torax y el IRM, los exámenes de sangre ya me los hicieron en Nevada, seguro ya fueron enviados... Oye, Morgan. perdóname por habertelo dicho, es que yo necesitaba desahogarme...

Morgan no dejó que hablara más, puso su mano en su rostro y le sonrió. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó. Reid sintió una calidez que nunca antes había disfrutado. Fue en ese momento, que Morgan olvidó las dudas, los celos... Era su amigo, era Reid, sólo él. Quería protegerlo, tomarlo y no soltarlo más, pero no podía, él sabía que este era un enemigo silencioso, contra el que no se puede luchar con un arma. Lo único que podía hacer, era estar con él, sólo eso. Sintió algo húmedo sobre su hombro. Las lágrimas caían sobre la piel de Reid como ácido que quemaba. Estaba asustado, pero no podía dejarse caer, debía ser fuerte. Se separó de Morgan y trató de limpiarse la cara, pero Morgan lo detuvo.

M – Escucha, vamos a hacer un trato tu y yo. Pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado siempre, mientras dure el tratamiento, y tu te cures, no voy a dejarte. Y tu, vas a ser fuerte y positivo frente a todo el mundo, pero cuando quieras llorar, sentirte vulnerable y sacar toda la rabia y el dolor que sientas, cuando ya no puedas guardartelo, entonces, desahogate en mi. No quiero que te limpies, quiero que lo saques, de acuerdo.

Reid empezó a respirar rápidamente, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, no pudo hablar más, solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, entonces Morgan lo volvió a abrazar. Reid dejó su fortaleza de lado, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y sacó todo el dolor que había tenido aprisionado en su pecho durante dos días. Con él no tenía que fingir fortaleza, con Morgan podía ser simplemente él mismo...

Habían pasado tres horas, desde que Morgan llegó al apartamento de Reid. El joven terminó cansado, y se durmió en el sofá. Morgan estaba a su lado, así que encendió la televisión. Mientras pasaba los canales, vio que estaban dando "It's wonderful life", y sonrió, recordando la navidad del año pasado, cuando decidió quedarse en DC para no dejarlo solo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Aún no se percataba, pero desde ese entonces, ya sentía cosas fuertes por el genio.

A veces, la vida nos pone trampas, juega con nuestros sentidos, y nos acomoda las cartas de formas inverosímiles. Eso fue lo que pasó con Derek Morgan, él nunca quisó interesarse por alguien del trabajo, no buscaba relaciones largas, no se imaginaba si quiera sentir algo por un hombre, y ahí estaba, dispuesto a dar la vida por este joven. Pero el destino es cruel y despiadado, prueba nuestra fortaleza con obstáculos y tragedias. Cómo poder enfrentarlo?

En ese momento, aún dormido, Reid se movió un poco, y se recostó suavemente sobre el hombro de Morgan. El moreno con cuidado lo abrazó. Su rostro se veía pálido, sudoroso, pero al fin, veía en el algo de paz, después de todo lo que había llorado. Morgan lo besó delicadamente en la frente, y subió un poco el volumen de la tele. Solo habría una forma de enfrentar todo esto: lo harían juntos.

* * *

_**La secuela próximamente...**_


	19. NOTA DE LA AUTORA: SECUELA

**Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por leer "Las cosas que vivimos"**

**Ha sido mi primera experiencia redactando, y me ha encantado.**

**El primer capítulo de la secuela está lista. Este nuevo relato se llama "Fragmentos", está ambientada en la segunda mitad de la primera temporada. Gracias por apoyarme con su lectura, espero sus observaciones, sugerencias y críticas, con todo el gusto las tomaré en cuenta.**


End file.
